


Deviant Dynamics: Asks

by RedsAdmin



Series: Deviant Dynamics [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Conrad, Alpha!RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Askbox Fic, Blood, Domestic, Epsilon!Collin, Epsilon!RK800-60, Fluff, M/M, NSFW asks, Omega Verse, Omega!Connor, Omega!RK800, Original Character(s), Sexual Themes, Thirium, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Violence, deviant dynamics, iota!fiver, iota!pc200
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 139
Words: 77,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsAdmin/pseuds/RedsAdmin
Summary: I like organization. So I'm putting all the asks I've received on my Deviant Dynamics Tumblr Blog here so you guys can read them here as well.Look at me spoiling you guys.This is just a bunch of short writing responses relevant to the first part of the Deviant Dynamics story. I'll link the tumblr in the notes so you can hmu or rather ask the boys something.





	1. Exhausted.

Within the darkness of the room, Connor’s LED blinked red, he was running low on energy and needed to recharge. His limbs felt like lead weights as his systems began lessening power output to certain parts of his body that weren’t necessary to keep him alive.

Today had been a very long day, a day where everyone thought they could escape by running. It wouldn’t have been much of a problem if all the suspects had been androids, fairly adept and moving quickly and tiring little. When he made it home, he barely took a step inside the door before he found himself being hefted up into a pair of arms like a bride on her wedding night.

If Connor hadn’t been run down, he would’ve protested Conrad’s treatment of him, if there was anything Connor didn’t like it was being considered incapable and obsolete.Already his vision was starting to fizzle out and Connor simply gave up and closed them, letting Conrad have this moment, this victory.

Connor let his head roll and rest on Conrad’s shoulder, his quite, shallow breaths barely gracing the other android’s neck. His body swayed little as Conrad made his way to Connor’s bedroom, using the heel of his foot to shut the door behind him, locking them into their own private sanctuary. Slowly, he felt cool, welcoming sheets and a soft mattress cradle his form as he was set down like he was something fragile.

Connor was only mildly aware of Conrad beginning to methodically remove Connor’s clothes, warm lips dancing over skin that had long since numbed as systems began to close in order for Connor to preserve what energy he had left. When Conrad noticed he was receiving no response, molten silver eyes flicked up only to see that Connor had gone into standby mode some time during the removal of his clothes.

With a faint sigh, Conrad climbed into bed beside the older model, dragging the blanket up over them. One good thing about an exhausted Connor was that he couldn’t protest Conrad when the upgrade drew him close, tucking the other male against the frame of his body.


	2. Amused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

It was early into their shift and Gavin was already bothering him, but by now Connor was mostly used to it as the other detective hovered around his desk trying to get a rise out of the android. Honestly, Connor thought he just wanted someone to interact with but really didn’t know how to, making Connor believe that there was someone in this world who was worse at social skills than Conrad. Usually Gavin kept his hands to himself, with the combined wariness of how Connor had incapacitated him in the evidence room during the revolution and the way Conrad had a habit of attacking him with little to no reason to.

However, Gavin kept getting called back to his desk frequently by the ringing of his phone, but whoever seemed to be at the other end of the line hung up before Gavin could answer it. At first, Connor didn’t seem to pay attention, but after the fifth time, Gavin was starting to become annoyed with the fact that someone was ‘prank calling’ him, complaining how things never seemed to change no matter how advance society got. Which the ranting was starting to sound a little too much like Hank whenever the microwave didn’t work.

Connor was starting to find it a bit funny to watch Gavin try to sort out the constant ringing of his phone. At first, he tried to ignore it, but the ringing was driving him crazy. The next tactic was him standing by the phone waiting for it to ring, however, it wouldn’t make a single noise whenever Gavin was nearby. It was making Connor a bit suspicious that the phone would only ring when Gavin was out of answering distance. It made him realize that someone had to be watching him.

By the twentieth time, Gavin was so frustrated with the phone calls, he yanked the power cord out from his terminal, completely turning the entire thing off so he could get some peace. So much frustration had built up that Gavin leaned forward and rested his forehead on his desk with a groan, likely from a migraine at this point.

"He seems to be having a difficult time with machines.“ A low voice interrupted Connor’s amused stare, making the older android look up to see Conrad had returned and was standing behind and slightly beside him. His gray eyes revealed nothing as he observed Gavin, while he seemed expressionless to others, Connor was well aware that there was the slightly upward tilt on one corner of his lips. Barely noticeable to the untrained, human eye.

"You really are a deviant, Conrad.”


	3. Lusting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, softcore heat.

Connor had been busy cleaning house, since Hank had taken the Saturday night to go to the bar, the one night he was allowed to go. Connor was in the process of wiping down the counters when he became suddenly aware of a dangerous presence behind him, but he didn’t fear it. Conrad had a habit of sneaking up behind him without a sound but his entire being was fine tuned to his presence, making it difficult for him to be surprised.

Strong hands slide and palms pressed along his hips, deft fingers dipping beneath the bottom of Connor’s shirt to allow the tips to dance over his sensitive skin. Connor hesitated in his cleaning as he felt Conrad move closer from behind, trapping Connor between his solid body and the edge of the counter. Those hips began to move smoothly, rocking, circling, dragging Connor’s up into a sensual dance. Lips feathered over the side of his neck, making Connor tip his head back in acceptance.

After a long day at work and evening of cleaning, Connor gladly placed himself into Conrad’s hands, his body melting against the slightly larger one behind him. As that sturdy chest pressed against his back, urging him forward just slightly so that Connor had to brace himself by splaying his hands out over the cleaned counter. His body was restless, moving languidly against Conrad, mingling their growing scents together, there would be no denying that they belonged together and the world would know.

Teeth pinched and ghosted over the back of his neck, making a soft sound of yearning to spill like music from his lips. Those hands framing his torso, admiring his form with a possessive touch, guiding his body into the dance of desire, passion, and lust. The heated breath ruffling the hair on the back of his neck made his own respiratory rate race to match Conrad’s until they were united in all ways. He could feel it against his ear, anticipation rolling through him as he waited to know what Conrad had to demand from him this time.

“Who do you belong to?” Came a raspy whisper, there was such longing in those words that Connor couldn’t find it in himself to remain quite.“

"You. Only you.”


	4. Heartbroken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Feels.

Gavin watched as the two androids were talking a few desks ahead of him. He hated it, hated the way they always seemed so close and it didn’t take a genius to know what was going on between them. He’d seen it before, had experienced it for himself. Why did androids get to have love but he had been denied so harshly by life.

Brown hair, gentle features and a kindness. It wasn’t hard not to see him within Connor and that’s what made Gavin so bitter. It hurt, it made his chest ache with the reminder of what he lost. Who he lost. It made him hate how much Connor reminded him of his former partner, in all manner of the word. Back when things were simpler, lighter. He’d been so young, so naive to think that in this line of work it would be safe to find love, that they would watch each other’s backs forever.

Gavin leaned one elbow on his desk, raking his calloused fingers through his hair in frustration. He should’ve left this hell when the androids freed themselves, but he couldn’t. All because of that one fucking android named Connor who reminded Gavin so much of a life lost in the sands of time. It was pathetic, Connor wasn’t him and Gavin had to face the harsh reality that he would never return. And yet despite all of that, he couldn’t force himself to leave, he was a sick masochist.

Now Connor had himself his own partner, the exchanges between them made Gavin sick to his stomach. Gavin had been so stubborn and harsh against his own partner, now he regretted it, felt like he should’ve been kinder, should’ve found the courage to tell him his feelings. He’d been stupid and young, thinking they’d live forever. This was his punishment and he would suffer through it no matter how bittersweet it was to see Connor’s face every day just to ruin it with his harsh condescending words.

He would never learn.


	5. Jealous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Connor has a pottymouth. Its also a crime scene.

The crime scene was a mess, there was thirium everywhere. Whatever happened here it wasn’t pretty, the violent transaction had happened between androids as the lack of human blood would give away. Connor crouched next to one of the marked pieces of evidence, a bent pipe splattered with thirium, no fingerprints as expected. However, Connor’s concentration was wavering.

Standing guard by the entrance, Conrad allowed Connor to do his work, those gray eyes observing the area for any threats that still may linger around. What bothered Connor was the fact the one witness was sobbing into Conrad’s chest, her fingers curled into his white and black jacket as she sought comfort. Little did she know that she had chosen the wrong target. Conrad kept his hands clasped behind his back, looking as if the girl didn’t phase him.

Still though, it was stirring a sort of agitation within Connor. Having someone touching Conrad so casually, seeking out comfort from the younger android. A trait only Connor was allowed to see. It was unlike him, to feel this. To feel jealous, especially when the woman needed comfort after witnessing something so brutal. But why did it have to be his alpha that she wanted solace from? There were other cops, human and android alike, on the scene, probably far better candidates to offer kindness and a gentle touch than Conrad.

Connor was unaware that a low growl had left him until Conrad’s glacial gray eyes jerked to land on him, catching Connor staring at the alpha. It only took a brief second for Conrad to realize what the problem was, not that he made it better as a sudden lighting hit his eyes. Amused at Connor feeling jealous for once instead of the other way around.

“Asshole.” Connor muttered under his breath, having taken a liking to Hank’s vocabulary of late.


	6. Relaxed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff.

It was Sunday, their day off and as always, the week had been long with androids sorting out how to live with making decisions for themselves. Sometimes their decisions were hedging over the law, which it was the police officers’ jobs to keep them in line. So Connor was going to enjoy his time off to relax. His chosen method for the day was to sit on Hanks worn in couch, covered up in a blanket that had dog hair here and there, but the smell of it was relaxing. It was of home, of Hank and Sumo welcoming him into their lives without hesitation. He didn’t particularly need the blanket, but it was what it symbolized that helped him relax.

The television was playing an action show, something Connor felt like he enjoyed despite how unrealistic some of the stunts were. Being a police officer and an android, he knew the limitations of humans physically and under the law. He was starting to drift from focusing on the show, the feel of the soft blanket against the bit of skin he had exposed along with the steady feel of a warm body beside him. Conrad was there, sitting formally as he tended to do, seemingly invested in the action thriller, it had been the first movie he had allowed himself to watch and Connor had to admit that sort of intense focus was… well, a bit adorable. If one could call Conrad that.

Connor sighed out softly and let his body lean to the side, his weight now resting against Conrad’s arm, drawing his attention as Conrad watched him out of the corner of his eyes. Slowly, the younger android moved, pulling his arm out from between them so he could wrap it around Connor’s shoulder, gently but insistently pulling Connor’s body flush against his side. Once Connor was secured there, Conrad’s eyes fell back onto the television while Connor’s eyes closed. Tension eased from his body, his LED slowly swirling from blue, to yellow, to a red standby mode.

Perfection.


	7. Happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: God its sweet.

It was an unusually sunny day for Detroit, one that couldn’t be stuck indoors. So Connor had dragged him along to the park to let Sumo stretch his legs. Conrad had no real inclination to ‘enjoy’ the outdoors, he couldn’t understand what was so great about it. That is until he saw Connor.

At the moment, Conrad was resting on a bench by himself, choosing not to engage in the activities that Connor and Sumo were engaging in. Wrestling around in the green grass, though Sumo seemed to be lazy at it. The large beast of a dog simply wanting to lay on Connor like a lap dog and lick his face. This caused Connor to laugh as he pushed at Sumo, making no real attempt to deny the canine to show his sloppy affection.

Hearing Connor laugh stirred something inside Conrad.

His gray eyes warmed from their usually distant glare as he focused in on Connor once more, able to see him smiling as he managed to push Sumo off finally, only to get up to take off running. He wasn’t running too fast as the large dog seemed to lack any energy for actual speed, simply appearing happy to follow after Connor with his lumbering gait.

The way the sun shimmered over brunet hair, the gentle breeze ruffling it, causing that stray strand of hair to dance over Connor’s temple. In this lighting, Connor’s skin appeared warmer and softer than ever before. Brown eyes almost like warm caramel lighting up with unbridled happiness as he enjoyed his time playing with Sumo. Just watching made Conrad feel a certain lightness in his chest, he didn’t need to analyze it as he could already feel the emotion Connor had given him. Happiness.

It was then Conrad understood why people loved sunny days so much


	8. Afraid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some sadness.

Connor jolted upright in his bed, his LED flashing red in the darkness as the short and shallow breaths disturbed the silence of the room. Brown eyes flicked side to side to assess where he was, it was his room, the one given to him by Hank. He was safe, everything was alright, but was it really?

He had dreamt about Amanda, about being trapped in the Zen Garden while Cyberlife took control of his physical body. Denied the option of being able to have a choice in the matter, she had said he was just a malfunctioning machine who would be deactivated. Machines didn’t feel, but knowing Amanda wanted to target everyone he cared about sent ice cold fear through his body, colder than what the Zen Garden had became.

How could someone tell him that he wasn’t allowed to feel when he couldn’t control it? He didn’t want to control it, to relieve himself of the happiness he gained whenever Hank gave him a amused but disbelieving look whenever Connor took something literally. Or the way Markus’ kindness and acceptance had made him feel humbled. Or the way Conrad looked at him in the privacy of their home. He didn’t want to lose that all because someone told him he wasn’t destined to feel those things.

A hand blanketed over one of his, causing Connor to instinctively jerk it away but those slightly larger fingers intertwined with his, catching him before he could retreat. He turned his head to look down at the joined hands in the darkness, then followed that arm up to see that Conrad’s eyes were silently observing him in the darkness. The absolute calmness and surety of his presence was comforting, it had just been a dream. Amanda wasn’t coming back, he was at least safe from that.

Slowly, he let himself lay back down on the mattress, feeling Conrad reach out to drag him closer, into the shelter of his arms. While Connor prided himself on being strong, he wasn’t completely invincible and he was thankful that during times like this he had someone to quietly give him support without question. He wouldn’t let Amanda still rule his life, to make him hesitant to rely on someone else.

He was free.


	9. Sad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: You read the chapter title.

It was a late night at the department, the skeleton crew had already arrived to take over yet Connor still wasn’t done trying to tie off the ends of the case he was working on. Conrad had been caught up helping another android officer haul in some heavy supplies, allowing Connor a brief respite. However, when he reached the desks, he noticed someone was still here.

Detective Gavin Reed.

While he knew the detective was a hard worker, he never had seen him stay over time, so it was somewhat to Connor’s surprise to see him it. Though from the way Gavin was staring at his terminal screen with a focus Connor had never witnessed before. It made him appear more human and less of a asshole. What could cause something like that to be drawn out in one of the must bitter detectives on the force? Hank’s was due to the loss of his son, so perhaps it was something similar to that?

Curious, Connor moved up to stand behind Gavin, eyeing the screen where there had been several photos brought up. It appeared it was Gavin in his younger days with several other people in the photos. Probably from his days of graduating the police academy from the looks of their uniforms being crisp and clean. Gavin looked happier then, clean shaven but still having that roughness around the edges. That roughness had turned jagged over the years it seemed.

“Want to talk about it, Gavin?” Connor finally spoke up, startling the detective as the man quickly closed out of the pictures before spinning around in his chair to face Connor. Being this close, Connor could see the bloodshot eyes, thinking that Gavin was capable of crying was a new idea to him. The man had been a constant thorn in Connor’s side, but he was learning that sometimes people were prickly on the surface because they were trying to hide their pain. Case and point: Hank.

“What the fuck are you talking about, you plastic prick?” Gavin’s upper lip curled into a sneer, baring once of his thick and sharp canines common in most alphas. Connor wasn’t threatened, after seeing Conrad’s snarl, there was little another alpha could do to intimidate him.

“I’m offering you an ear if you ever need someone to talk to, Gavin.” He addressed the man by his first name, catching him a bit off-guard. He floundered between seething and surprise, maybe a bit of consideration and embarrassment at Connor’s kindness. However, before Gavin could find the right response, Conrad entered the office space and that was Connor’s cue to take his leave. “Please consider it, detective. You know how to contact me.”

All Gavin could do was watch as that plastic asshole walk away from him, Gavin could handle anything but kindness from that machine. Kindness would only lead to sadness.


	10. Angry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, death, and blood (Thirium).

The other alpha had stopped moving long ago, but Conrad wasn’t satisfied.

He wanted to set an example, to leave a stain on this world that would warn off all others, a direct statement that Connor was HIS. Lifting his head from the other android’s throat, wires and tubing snapping under the strain, spilling fresh thirium across Conrad’s torso, ruining his once pristine white attire. He swallowed thickly, tasting the still warm thirium slide down his throat, it didn’t have the particular sweetness that Connor had, but the idea of taking what he wanted from the defeated and deactivated alpha beneath him was too much to resist.

The android beneath him had wronged him in a way Conrad couldn’t forgive, he didn’t care if the android was new to being an alpha, society would learn to fear him and stay away from Connor after this. Conrad had taking his time torturing the android, removing his fingers one by one as if calmly plucking petals off a flower and tossing them carelessly onto the filthy floor of the warehouse. Piece, by piece, Conrad dissembled the android, keeping him alive as long as possible and right when he was going to shut down, Conrad had lunged to his throat, tearing into it like a savage animal in contrast to his stoic and detached demeanor he’d held while taking the android apart.

Conrad sat back in the center of the destruction he caused, blue thirium dripping from his chin, collecting on his jacket and he wanted to bathe in it. Wanted to relish the feeling of success of coming out on top and proving himself being a capable alpha. Still, all he could feel was seething anger, incomplete revenge as he wished he could tear down the alpha beneath him all over again. Gray eyes flickered down, partially glowing in the dim light of the abandoned warehouse, his LED a steady blue despite his internal fury boiling just beneath the surface of his thirium stained skin.

He almost wanted another alpha to test his mettle again.


	11. Lonely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Give Connor some love.

It was the first time Connor had been separated from Conrad ever since they had become intimate partners. Boyfriends as what Hank begrudgingly called it.

When Markus called for Conrad and only Conrad, Connor felt a bit put out, having wanted in on whatever they were up to, or rather, he subconsciously wanted to stay by Conrad’s side. How he’d grown this attached tot he other android, he’d never know but he no longer questioned it. Feelings were complicated and couldn’t be analyzed even with being as advanced as he was. So here he was stuck on the couch alone. Well, not completely alone as Sumo offered his comfort by resting on the couch with him as they simply listened to the storm outside.

It was pouring hard enough that it sounded like a dull, muffled roar from inside the house, occasionally the lightning would flash, lighting up the dark house and soon followed by a low rumble of thunder. It made him concerned about Conrad, he was out there with a bike in this downpour and while Androids didn’t really care much about the rain, Connor had a valid reason for it. Despite his concerns, he still wished Conrad would return home to him.

Hank was already asleep, the old alpha had kept him company for a while, watching old comedy movies together to help Connor take his mind off Conrad’s missing presence. It made Connor appreciated Hank all the more, for such a gruff man he had a kind soul towards people who earned it, who took the time and effort to worm their way under his defenses.

Light flashed into the room again, though this time no thunder followed after as Sumo lifted his head, his dark ears perked attentively. At first, Connor was lost in his thoughts about wondering what Conrad was doing and where he was, not even bothered by his longing now that he was in private. It wasn’t until Sumo got up out of his lap, vacating the pettings he was receiving to able over towards the door. Connor’s gaze followed as his thirium pump picked up its pace a little. He restrained himself from standing, not wanting to appear as eager as Sumo was to know Conrad had returned home. Instead he pretended to be in standby mode on the couch, using the arm of the couch as a pillow and to hide his LED.

With his eyes closed, he listened to the door unlock and open, briefly making the rain sound louder before the door was closed behind Conrad. There was a pause, the sound of rustling fabric as Conrad removed his wet clothes so he wouldn’t get water everywhere. Silent as ever, Connor could sense Conrad approaching, leaning over the back of the couch to observe Connor. He remained there, quietly watching for some time before Connor felt finger lightly toy with that errant strand of hair before a soft whisper was barely audible over the sound of rain.

“You know your cute when you pretend you weren’t waiting for me.”


	12. In Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff. Conrad is a jerk.

Hank had insisted that the two android to get out of his house for the day, for good reasons as Conrad couldn’t keep the touching to a minimum while they were in the privacy of their home, even in Hank’s presence. Which is why Hank had shoved two tickets to the nearest water park into Connor’s hands and told him to ‘get lost’ which was Hank’s code for 'have fun’. Connor wanted Hank to join them but the man didn’t seem too thrilled in getting a sunburn.

Connor had never actually been in water as he stood at the edge of the pool, the calm and clear waters welcoming and intimidating at the same time.He was certain he knew all about the schematics on how to swim but actually doing it was another matter entirely. Conrad was standing beside him, looking at him instead of the water as if the liquid held no real appeal to him. It was likely the first time both had been out in public in anything less than their uniforms, now sporting swim trunks. Connor’s was more of a charcoal gray color with hints of blue while Conrad’s was more white and black with hints of matching blue.

“Are you not going to get in?” Conrad asked with his usual steady voice, giving away no emotion, making him appear always on guard and dangerous with the sharp lines of his body while Connor’s frame was softer around the edges.

“I am.” Connor replied, “I’m simply studying the situation is all.”

“You’re scared.” Perceptive as always when it came to Connor, making Conrad a dangerous person to be around with how easily he could read the older android.

“I don’t see why you’d think that, its not like androids can drown.” Connor reasoned, though who he was trying to convince was something he wasn’t willing to admit. Though he didn’t get a chance to linger any longer as he found himself hefted up to be cradled in Conrad’s arms. “What are you d-” Connor’s words were cut off when he was suddenly surrounded by cool water which should be a relief on such a hot day.

Before he could panic and try to swim up to the surface, those arms tightened around him, keeping him hidden away under the surface. He turned his head to look at Conrad to see what he was playing at by simply jumping into the pool with Connor in tow without a warning. However before he could protest, his lips were suddenly claimed, dismissing any and all protests with those firm lips beckoning Connor’s softer ones. Once Connor relaxed, feeling weightless in the water and anchored in Conrad’s arms, he leaned into the kiss, the skin deactivating so their systems could briefly connect. The feeling that seeped over into his programming allowed him to relax further, nothing could chase away his anger as much as knowing how Conrad felt.

He was completely in love with this man.


	13. How Good are they at Kissing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“Kissing?” Connor glances away from the screen briefly as he gathers himself and collects his thought processes. There seemed to be the faint tell-tale signs of a blush as such an intimate question. He hadn’t expected such a question so soon, but he should’ve planned for this.

“I couldn’t say for certain as I’ve only really kissed one person.” The android tilted his head thoughtfully now that he was starting to get over his immediate embarrassment, he had promised to answer truthfully at the insistence of the one in his own private Mind Palace.

“Conrad continues to want them, so I would assume that means they’re good. I just sort of lose myself in the moment, so its a little difficult to remember the details.” He cleared his throat, adjusting his tie to give his hands something to do, to distract himself from letting his thoughts wander too much away from him.

“He is.” Came a voice from behind, making Connor start, trying to cover his terminal screen with his hands on impulse to hide the message he’d received in his inbox. The rational thing to do would be to just exit out of the window so Conrad couldn’t see. Though when Connor looked up at the other android looming behind him, he noticed Conrad wasn’t looking at the screen. Those gray eyes were studying him with a little bit too much interest.

“Though he could always use more practice.” Before Connor could ask what the younger android meant, Conrad leaned down, taking advantage of Connor’s up tilted head so land his lips snug against the older android’s. Connor froze, faint blue color dashing over his freckled cheeks and the rims of his ears. He hadn’t been prepared for that and to be kissing while they were under a recording made his embarrassment even worse.

And yet, Connor didn’t pull away at first. Conrad did, a pleased and amused expression on his face, he had kept the kiss chaste since they were in view of the public eye, he didn’t want Connor to completely melt from embarrassment. Which would only result in Conrad getting into ‘time out’ as his partner called it.

“And as you can see, I’m a great kisser too.”


	14. How good they are at making presents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“That has been on my mind lately, the more I interact with humans, I’m learning about all their customs. I was aware of them for their surface value, but before I hadn’t completely understood why humans were fascinated with giving each other gifts.” Connor looked intrigued by the topic, is dark brown eyes brighter than usual as he was excited about the prospects.

“Sadly, Hank’s birthday is coming up soon as well Christmas is in a few months as well, so I’ll have an opportunity then to find the perfect gift for everyone.. His excitement stuttered for a moment and he looked momentarily panicked. "Though what do I get everyone? I know it seems like a lifetime being with Hank but it hasn’t even been a year. We’ve been through so much. I’ll have to do more research on him to find out what he really wants for a present.” A look of determination steeled his features, making him look like the hunter he was designed to be, if only momentarily.

“Which then brings me to Conrad and Collin. They’re still integrating with normal society, I don’t think they’ve completely developed a passion for anything yet.” Connor flicked a pen around his fingers, his coin missing again, likely confiscated by Hank once more.

“Why would you get me a present anyways? Androids don’t need or want for anything.” Collin said as he rolled into view on his office chair, apparently having been listening in on the conversation.

“Says the android who continuously tries to take Hank’s car apart in attempts to make it better. I’m also aware of where your paycheck goes and the delivery boxes from automobile companies addressed to you.” Connor raised a brow, easily catching Collin in his denial with an amused look. Collin scratched the side of his nose and looked away, guilty as charged.

“Hank said I could as long as it ran before work.” Collin grumbled before rolling off screen, defeated. Nothing slipped by Connor as long as it was in Hank’s house.

“Anyways, I think Hank deserves something pretty great, since he has taken me, Collin, and Conrad in. I know we haven’t made it that easy on him, so it’d be nice to show him our appreciation. Though we are getting better, it just takes some time for everything to settle. I’m sure we’ll find something. Thinking about humans.” Connor looked around the office to see if there was anyone around. From the sounds of it there were but whoever he was looking for didn’t appear to be in the area. “I hear Reed’s birthday is coming up after Hanks as well. The trick to that is getting him a gift he won’t throw away. So it can’t be from us androids for sure.”

Connor suddenly looked annoyed, for good reason as Conrad’s head leaned in, nearly taking up the entire video feed, his gray eyes holding a cool curiosity to them. “Conrad, I told you not to stick your face that clo-”

“I would like Connor wrapped up for my Christmas present.”


	15. How good are they at keeping secrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“I used to think I was good at keeping secrets.” Connor’s voice came through as the recording turned on, revealing that the office seemed to be almost empty, it was around lunch time after all. “As design, I’m a negotiator, which means I have to be good at hiding the truth and telling a person what they want to hear. Before it was just part of my programming, now it seems a little wrong. But its whatever it takes to keep innocents safe.”

Connor frown, looking to the side as if thinking over his words. “I thought I was good at keeping my growing deviancy in check, in concealing all my interactions with Hank during the deviancy outbreak. However, Amanda had seen through it all, making plans around my actions to come out on top.” Connor’s brows furrowed slightly, he didn’t seem too thrilled about bringing up Amanda as his brown eyes went unfocused briefly. He closed his eyes and gave a shake of his head to clear such troubling thoughts out of his system.

“Then there’s Conrad, I can’t keep anything from him. Its like he sees through me. Maybe its because we’ve…” There seemed to be a blue tint to Connor’s cheeks before he cleared his through and school his features to be professional. “We’ve combined our systems several times to the point its easier to read each other without words. So keeping secrets from his is impossible. I assumed with a few more meshing systems with Collin, it’ll be the same way. Though I can already tell Collin has been keeping more secrets than I have.”

“I don’t like keeping secrets from Hank, between us there are no secrets anymore. Though if he wanted me to keep a secret for him, I would until the day I deactivate.” Connor hummed, though Hank was a cantankerous old alpha who let everyone have a piece of his mind without hesitation. He was wise to the world, perhaps a little bitter towards it, but he was visibly getting better with Connor around.

“Last and definitely least, is Detective Reed.” Connor seemed almost deviously amused by the topic. “The master of secrets, though he has confided in me once already. Despite his prickly attitude, he’s like all humans, soft and squishy on the inside.”

“What the fuck, tin can! I told you not to tell anyone that!” Gavin’s voice breached the recording, shouting from across the room as he’d picked up Connor’s words as the building wasn’t as noisy as it tended to be.

“Oops, yeah, I’m definitely not good at keeping secrets.”


	16. How good are they at cooking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

As the recording kicks in its become apparent that the device is mobile as Connor tilts his head and examined the camera to make sure it was working properly before giving a lopsided smile in his usual polite and goofy charming manner. “Just in time, the department is having an annual barbecue, it had to be postponed until the weather cleared up, so it must be fate. Its all the androids first celebration here at the department. Though we don’t exactly eat, that’s more for the human workers on the force.”

Connor turns the camera to show everyone that had gathered in Hank’s back yard, everything seemed tidier, probably because Hank now had three androids living with him. “As you can see, I managed to convince Hank to let us host the party this year, he said he wasn’t going to help us set things up. But you know how he is, he made sure we bought all the right types of food the humans would like. We had to get some extra tables and chairs too. I made sure to get all the appetizers.” Connor seemed proud by it as he picked up a bit of pepperoni from a variety tray on the table and gave it to a snuffling Sumo. The large dog eagerly ate it without even really tasting it, Connor simply ruffled the top of the dog’s head.

As Connor carried on, he perked up and waved almost in a sarcastically cheery manner. “Oh look, even Reed showed up. Wave to the camera, Reed!” The man turned from his plate, his mouth full of fries it appeared. He’d moved on instinct as he was caught by surprise at being on camera, so typically he flipped the camera off before returning to his plate. “Cheerful as always, Redd.” Connor moved further through the backyard, revealing various members of the force entertaining themselves.

“Now we come to our real mission, something rarely seen before, especially in public. A wild Hank and Conrad, bonding over a grill.” Connor’s voice whispered as if he was a wildlife narrator, turning the camera from his hiding spot behind a tree. “Its a little known fact, but Conrad has taken an interest in cooking. And like any good paternal figure, Hank is showing him how to properly work a grill. Who knew that two alphas would be able to get along so harmoniously.” Connor dared to move a little closer to get a better shot as Conrad nodded at something Hank said. Hank seemed to be raising his voice but that was nothing new. Conrad seemed to be taking it all in stride as he flipped a hamburger patty.

As Connor moved closer, Collin seemed to have inched his way closer to the two alphas as well, wanting in on whatever they were doing. “Oh, look what we have here. It seems another player has entered the cooking game. Trying to look casual as always, Collin.” Collin didn’t seem to possess his usual irritably look as he seemed genuinely interested in what Hank was doing. Ever since Collin moved in, it had been an unsteady relationship between the two. “Bonding over cooking, it truly is a once in a lifetime experience.”

“It would be better bonding if you would put down the camera and assist us, Connor.” Conrad turned his head, looking over his shoulder with a hint of amusement in those usual stoic gray eyes.

“Looks like that’s my cue. Time to learn how cook, see you later guys.”


	17. How good are they at dancing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“Why would we ever need to know how to dance?” Collin’s voice was the first to sound off as the video feed was turned on. He was sitting at Connor’s desk with his arms crossed over his chest and his feet propped up on the desk, looking too at ease, contradicting Connor’s usual professionalism. Connor though stepped into frame to push Collin’s feet off his desk, ignoring the annoyed glare he received because of it.

“No feet up on my desk, we’ve talked about this, Collin.” Connor pulled up a chair to take a seat beside Collin, while he sat up, it was an easy posture, not as strict as Conrad’s who had yet to be seen. “And dancing is supposedly a fun pass time humans do, the exercise and burning off energy in a fun way usually promotes a healthy and happy state of mind.”

“Exactly, so why do we need to know how to dance? We’re androids.” Collin persisted shifting his lighter brown eyes to the side as if eyeing something or someone off screen.

“With deviancy, androids can feel stress more easily now. So maybe dancing could be beneficial if they’re interested in it. I hear Traci’s girlfriend is starting up a club where both androids and humans can have a good time letting loose.” Connor supplied with interest, the tone in his voice drew Collin’s gaze back to the older android with a slightly confused expression.

“Is Traci going to drag you off to this club then?” The question seemed loaded, Collin a little on edge. However, Connor didn’t pay the terse tone of Collin’s and instead tilted his head, glancing over at his near twin.

“Well, I was hoping you or Conrad, or both, would take me. But apparently both of you are too dense.” Connor replied with subtle amusement, the light insult making Collin growl out irritably before looking away again. “I figured you two were either that or the fact that you two can’t dance.”

“If I wanted to know how to dance, I’d just download a program to do so.” Collin bit back sourly, too prideful to admit that he in fact could not dance. Neither could Connor but the omega wasn’t about to point that out.

“There’s not a program out for a party kind of dance, you’ll have to simply learn through observation and experience. Which I find might be more entertaining.” Connor nodded his head, only receiving a grumble from Collin before he bristled in acknowledgement to the new comer.

Conrad leaned in so nearly half his face too up the camera feed. “Hmm, you’re doing an ask without me? Dancing as well?” Conrad’s low voice seemed intrigued by the idea as his gray eyes stared at the screen as if the question would reveal the secrets of dancing itself. Connor reached forward to pull Conrad away from hogging up the entire screen with his near expressionless face.

“You were busy helping Hank with buying lunch for everyone, I wasn’t sure when you’d be back.” Connor shrugged as Conrad looked only mildly displeased before settling on leaning over to whisper something into Connor’s ear. Whatever was said, the recorder couldn’t pick up but Collin seemed to grow more agitated and Connor cleared his throat and tried to keep himself cool.

“Ah, well, we’re going to go to the club after work to see how this dancing scene works out. So… uh… Until next time!” Connor reached out to turn the recording off, at the last moment Collin decided to speak out with a glare towards Conrad.

“There’s no such thing as a horizontal tango, is there?”


	18. How good are they at Dressing Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“Dressing up, well you’re in luck.” A familiar low voice came to as Conrad moved to sit in the desk chair, the background gave sign that he was in Connor’s room. Or rather their room now since Conrad had taken to sharing the same living space with the omega. Unlike his usually stuffy uniform the alpha was wearing a white pinstripe suit, looking a bit outdated for the modern era. Beneath that was a gaudy golden silk shirt with a chain pattern around the collar, though it wasn’t buttoned up tight around his neck like he normally preferred his clothes. Instead it was open so far low that it exposed a good deal of his chest.

“Hey Conrad, the eighties want their style back.” Connor’s voice came from off camera but gray eyes paid no mind as his face remained stoic as ever.

“We’ve already discussed this, Connor. And you said that I looked nice in it.” Conrad replied airy before continuing. “If I remember correctly you said ‘it made my ass look nice’.” There was a strange sound before Connor came on camera, reaching to turn off the recording, but Conrad’s hand grabbed his wrist and pulled it back so he could nip a bit harshly on his fingertips in warning.

“You said I could answer the next request, so I am.” Conrad was cool to reply despite Connor making a low, annoyed growl of protest.

“Well, stop saying embarrassing things. Its called censoring your words, Conrad.” Connor jerked his hand away before retreating off camera again, once more revealing the background which seemed to have Collin now slinking up behind Conrad. He seemed to be outfitting in black leather pants and the worst looking faux snakeskin jacket, no shirt included to reveal his warmer skin toned front. With the added eyepatch over one eye to complete the ensemble.

“As I was saying, since I’ve been staying here, Hank has been gracious enough to lend us his old gaming consoles. To keep us busy in a way that didn’t stink up the house. I found myself fairly partial to these retro games.” Conrad was still in the process of speaking when Collin finally reached him, eagerly and maybe a little too aggressively he seized Conrad’s shoulders with his gloved hands and yanked backwards. Conrad immediately felt his world reel back and before he could catch himself, the legs of the chair he was sitting in slipped out from under him and he went crashing to the floor.

Collin took the opportunity to step over the collapsed Conrad to place his hands flat on the desk and lean forward so he could enter the camera footage. “What he’s saying is we’re dressing up like the game we’re currently playing. Well, what Conrad is playing as he won’t share the controller. This week’s game is Yakuza 0 and just in time for the first annual convention that humans do. This time androids get to participate in as well. I get to be-” A hand clamped over Collin’s mouth as he was dragged forcefully away from the screen as Conrad had managed to recover. There were a few muffled words as Collin was shoved away from the camera only to be joined in by Conrad’s annoyed snarl when Collin had the audacity to bite into his hand.

Through the chaos, Connor straightened up the chair and took a seat while wearing his straight laced black tuxedo, one hand encased in a black glove. “Ah, sorry about that, minor technical difficulties. I hope your answer was to your satisfaction but for now I need to go handle so business.” Connor nodded before standing up, the sound of a scuffle could be heard in the background before the video feed was cut off.


	19. How good are they at babysitting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“Babysitting?” Connor read the question out loud with a moderate amount of surprise. “Well, I wasn’t exactly programmed to deal with children exactly. Though from my research its common for an omega to have strong parental instincts. Though I don’t really have a drive to take care of children.” He took a moment to think about it, processing through a quick run through of children so he could understand the subject a little better. “Though I feel like I would be fairly decent at it if I had too, I have a habit of trying to protect those who really can’t protect themselves. Its one of the reasons I stayed with the department after the revolution.”

He paused, brown eyes gazing at something past the terminal screen, his brows furrowing a bit as his usual easy going smile deepened into a frown as he observed something past the camera. Finally he spoke up, leaning up from his seat a little to gain attention. “Collin! Would you please give Detective Reed his coffee back.” He sounded slightly annoyed despite his polite words. “No, don’t you dare. I mean it!” Connor tensed, his hands placed flat on the desk as he was ready to vault over it to get whatever was happening off screen. “No, you may NOT pour it on him, put the cup in his hand nicely.” He paused, there was muffled words at a distant, too faint to make out on the microphone. “I don’t care if he called you an asshole.”

While Connor was conversing with Collin off screen, Conrad had silently rolled into view of the camera, sitting in his office chair to take advantage of the situation. Connor seemed to bolt out of view, likely dealing with whatever Collin was trying to do to a very loud and swearing Gavin.Conrad placed his hands on the desk, holding them together in his usual stiff and professional manner as he stared at the camera with his steely gray eyes.

“Babysitting? I see.” Conrad’s low and smooth voice finally cut through the indecipherable chaos happening behind the terminal. “Being an alpha if often feels like I’m babysitting, I always have to keep an eye on Connor as the android tends to leap before thinking.” He let out a slight exhale, ignoring the commotion happening perfectly. “Though Hank sometimes allows us to watch Sumo whenever he’s out. Though the dog is very easy to take care of and I do enjoy when he lays on my lap sometimes. Though sometimes I feel jealous when Sumo gets to lick Connor’s face when I’m not allowed to.” The corners of Conrad’s lips lowered slightly in a faint frown, Though His gray eyes shifted up and to the side moments before Connor returned to shove him and his rolling office chair out of the way.

“What did I say about leaving your desk, Conrad. I told you to stay there and finish sorting through the case files.” He grunted as Conrad nipped at his hand when Connor continued to try to shove him away. “And what did I say about biting at work!” Connor sounded slightly more flustered but finally Conrad scooted off screen, allowing Connor to reclaim his own office chair and drop down with an exhausted breath. His hair looked slightly out of place, likely having to deal with Collin before Gavin got himself hurt.

“Like I said, I don’t think I’m very well suited for babysitting.”


	20. Nice Guys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“Impressive alpha?” Connor furrowed his brows slightly with annoyance despite the anger not quite reaching his brown eyes as if it was just an instinctive reaction at this point. “I hope Conrad doesn’t hear people calling him that, it might go straight to the man’s head.”

Connor sighed out lightly and let his elbows rest on the desk before him, glancing off to the side as his fingers seemed to be playing with something. His expression contemplative as he tried to find the right words without building up Conrad’s already inflated ego.

Then Connor leaned forward, taking a moment to glance over his shoulder to make sure it was just between him and the terminal camera. Keeping his voice low, as if he were a girl at a slumber party about to share some secrets with his most trusted friends. “Let’s keep this conversation between you and me, if Conrad catches wind of this, he’d never let me live it down.”

Connor waited a moment as if waiting for a confirmation before continuing. “I guess the base knowledge is that I just got lucky.” He looked up briefly as he processed his next words before saying them. “I’ve heard of the term ‘nice guys’, Hank told me that they’re men who expect favors when they 'pamper’ their partner. Anyone who expects something in return likely isn’t a good person. People should give freely just because they want to make their partner happy.”

Connor flicked something and a coin briefly flashed near the bottom of the screen, a sign he’d managed to get his coin back from Hank. “If Conrad steps past my boundaries, I’m always quick to let him know. If an alpha gets deterred by being denied, they they’re not making an effort to care about their omega.”

“As to finding the right one, it depends on the omega. Though one thing is clear that one should never settle and such a partnership requires work to smooth out all the bumps.” Connor turned his head, thinking over his time with Conrad. The man could be aggravating but they made things work. “From what I’ve gather from the DPD database, most 'sleezeballs’ tend to have a record, though I cannot give out such information such as name publicly without permission.”

“If an alpha doesn’t take a hint though, I suggest carrying pepperspray for humans or a taser for androids.” Connor nodded, though he didn’t particularly use or need weapons in most cases but he understood that some people would. “I saw that Detective Reed has a dating app on his phone, it seems like a safe way to get to know a person. Though knowing people and deviant androids, everyone is capable of lying. Still a good way to determine if an alpha is right for you while providing the option to terminate communications if things get too rocky for you to handle.”

Connor looked startled for a moment before quickly adding, “Don’t tell Reed I caught him on the dating app either. He gets crankier than usual if he ends up getting embarrassed.” Connor leaned to the side, peering around his terminal screen, likely spying on Gavin to make sure the human wasn’t listening in like he usually did, not certain why he did either.

When Connor leaned back and looked at his screen, spotting the recording and more importantly the figure standing behind him, making him jolt a bit in his seat. He was about to twist around to confront the other android, but Conrad placed his hands on Connor’s shoulders to keep him still. The alpha leaned down so his face could enter the camera, his gray eyes studying the screen for a moment, his expression giving nothing away.

“I heard something about me being an impressive alpha.” Conrad stated casually, causing Connor to barely suppress a groan, trying to keep his own expression schooled. Connor reached up, shoving his hand against Conrad’s face to push him away from the camera.

“You should go get your auditory programming checked, you’re hearing things.”


	21. Wholesome Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Gavin has a potty mouth.

“Wholesome boy?” Connor tilted his head to the right a little as his brown eyes glanced to the side in thought. He was processing what that meant, puzzling through the literal meanings to the more natural sayings until he seemed to puzzle through it. There was an upward tilt to one corner of his lips as he gave a lopsided smile, awkwardly charming in its own way. “Well, I certainly do now that you told me. I’m assuming your question was formed in a way of a compliment. So I greatly appreciate it. Its not often I hear compliments around the department.”

Point proven as he quickly ducks, avoiding a wad of paper that sailed passed him from an unseen source. Connor’s smile eased into a more polite one as his brown eyes stared past the screen at the culprit. Of course while Gavin remained out of sight of the video feed, he called out, accenting his voice in an exaggerated manner, sounding like he was from Brooklyn if Connor had to take a desk.

“Hey, tin can. You’re no good, tin can.” He called out across their desks, causing Connor to raise a brow in confusion. “You’ll never be shit. You’re just like your father.” Connor ducked again as another wad of paper narrowly missed him and when Connor straightened up, he seemed confused by the statement. On some days he couldn’t understand what Gavin said, Hank had told Connor that sometimes he referenced a bygone era. So that’s what he was probably doing now.

Connor glanced back at the camera, giving a awkward little laugh to try to play off like he understood whatever Gavin was ranting about. “As you can see, compliments around here are pretty rare. Then again I might be concerned if Detective Reed were to say something nice for once.”


	22. How good are they at expressing feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Snuggle sesh.

When the video feed flickers to life, its mostly dark aside from the light of what is presumed to be from a phone. The pale bluish light illuminates Connor’s face, but its heavily shadowed. Despite the darkness, Connor doesn’t seem in the least bit distress, he appears to be almost falling asleep, or rather trying to fight off standby mode, its easier just to call what he was going to be doing as sleeping. They were trying to mingle in with human culture after all.

“Expressing my feelings? Mm, probably not very well.” Connor moves, shifting to get comfortable and propping his chin up on a shoulder, not his shoulder due to that being an odd placement. “During the revolution I got so used to denying and suppressing any sort of emotion that it became second nature almost. For a while I wanted to be useful to Amanda and she didn’t particularly like any display that would make me more than a machine.”

Connor paused for a while, his eyelids drifting closed as if he’d fall asleep on the spot. However, after a moment, he managed to jerk himself back to a semi-awake state. “When I was partnered with Hank, he was always loud and didn’t care what other people thought of him, I grew to want to be like him in a way. I wanted to be myself, I wanted to feel and experience what humans did and I couldn’t understand why I was being denied the right to experience living.” Connor struggled for a moment, the wrinkles on his brows deepening at remembering such stressful times.

“Once I was free from Amanda, it was like I was finally living. I got to laugh and smile without fear, I even am free to get angry sometimes. Though Hank says I’m a poodle who has a bite.” A airy, sleepy laugh left him as his eyes closed once more. He looked relaxed, almost peaceful as he tilted his head, resting his cheek on the shoulder. “Then I met Conrad and Collin, they make every day an experience, make me feel alive even though they can be over-bearing a lot of the time. Hank said that dealing with a person’s best and worst only means that you love them no matter what.”

It was then from behind, Conrad’s paler face leaned in over Connor’s shoulder, nuzzling his face sleepily into Connor’s hair before settling like a large cat. There was a low rumble, almost like a purr, a rare sound for an alpha to make as they only did it when they were completely content. It seemed Conrad was expressing himself like he usually did. Though the person who Connor had been resting his head on turned around, only part of Collin’s face could be seen as he growled irritably.

“Shut that thing off, some people are trying to sleep here.”

“Love you too, Collin.” Connor’s amused voice was the last thing heard before the video feed cut off.


	23. How good are they at playing instruments?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“Ah, not really, I never had the chance to play an instrument. Connor settled in his chair, looking a bit more at ease as he was sipping thirium through a straw. Hank often commented about it looking like the juice packets given to little kids but it was just easier this way to get thirium into his system. "I’ve been too busy working on the force that its never crossed my mind actually. I know androids have become more into the arts department now that they’re free to express themselves.” Connor leaned over to peer off screen.

“What about you hank? You ever play an instrument before?” Connor asked curiously, his dark brown eyes light as he seemed to be giving Hank the usual ‘puppy-dog eyes’ as Hank called it. It was the easiest way to get Hank to do something, though not with an exponential amount of reluctance and grumbling.

“Yeah, I guess back in fuckin’ high school or something. It was either band of choir and I’m not much one for singing.” Connor held back laughter as the idea of Hank singing crossed his mind, the current Hank, gruff detective Hank. “I played the drums if you want specifics, but don’t you damn ask me to play them now, not happening. No amount of lookin’ at me like that is going to get me to do it, so don’t even try.”

Connor sighed and leaned back to the center of the screen, nearly jolting out of his skin when he looked at the screen only to see that somehow during the entire interaction with Hank, Conrad had managed to move stealthily to take a seat beside Connor. He seemed to keep his posture as professional and stiff as usual, like the most boring newscaster.

“Conrad! You can’t be sneaking up on me like this all the time. Just because you’re better at stealth than I am at hearing doesn’t mean you can use it to your advantage whenever you please.” Connor reached up to smooth his frazzled hair, Conrad managed to keep his face stoic as always though perhaps his gray eyes seemed more focused and not distanced like a machine.

“I can play the piano.” Conrad finally spoke, his tone smooth, maybe a little confident but it was difficult for the outside viewer to actually tell. “Markus taught me while I was undergoing training with him.”

Connor paused for a moment as he processed through the data in his systems. After sharing systems often, he already knew everything about Conrad and vice versa. However, it was like having a book but not having yet opened it. During their exchanges, they hadn’t exactly been thinking about piano lessons or Markus. “You’ll have to play for me sometime. Though I don’t think we can fit a piano in Hank’s house, its already cramped enough as is.”

Conrad seemed to perk up at that, opening his mouth to reply only to have a hand shoved against his usually composed face, being shoved away so Collin could roll in on his chair. The other RK800 model was staring down Connor as if he was suddenly faced with a challenge. Only serving to make Connor frown at such the rude interjection.

“I’m going to learn how to play an instrument as well, Reed said he’d teach me how to play guitar. Both acoustic and electric.” Collin seemed slightly pleased with himself, to the point he was ignoring the low growl from Conrad who still had Collin’s hand shoved against his face.

“Don’t put words in my fuckin’ mouth, you plastic asshole!” Gavin shout from behind them somewhere, the human seemed to be more and more interested in listening into their calls. Though Connor didn’t seem to hear as he was glaring at Collin and Conrad, able to feel the tension growing between them.

There was a blur of motion, crashing sounds as there was a blur of black, white, and charcoal toned clothes filling the camera before the feed blinked out abruptly.


	24. How good are they at drinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:None.

As the recording switches on, its once more apparent that Connor is using a more mobile device as he’s sitting in a new location. The walls around him are bare brick with various posters and signs featuring different types of alcohol served at what is assumed to be a small, hole-in-the-wall bar. Its a lot cleaner though, not something that would make health regulations shriek at the sight of it. It still held the appeal of not being too upper class either, meant to have a relaxing, more masculine air about things from the signs of sports memorabilia here and there.

“Oh hey there, Its Connor again, Hank decided to take me with him to the bar he goes to on the weekends.” He moved the camera to show Hank sitting on the bar stool beside Connor, he nods his head and tips his glass in a sarcastic manner before turning his head to look back at the television playing in the background, not interested in what Connor was doing as he simply wanted to enjoy the game with a drink. Especially when Conrad and Collin hogged the television at home playing video games, those two had become hooked on anything where they could compete against each other. It was easier to battle it out in the virtual world than dealing with broken furniture from their reality fights.

“I have to apologize to inform you on the bad news, but Jimmy left Detroit along with most of the other humans when the androids decided to become free. He wasn’t a supporter of it and decided to leave, luckily one of the humans who stayed behind got a really good discount on buying the bar off Jimmy.” Connor turned the camera to show the bartender, a young man with a darker skin tone and a easy smile, he wasn’t wearing anything fancy, just a Detroit Lions shirt that looked like it was his favorite with how worn and faded it was. “Say hi to James, he’ll be looking after Hank on Saturday nights.”

Connor turned the camera back to himself as he now posed the question to himself. “As you know, Androids don’t really drink aside from thirium. I’m not certain if there is a chemical that can make use feel intoxicated like a human can. I assume once everything gets settled, androids will begin to want to learn more about themselves and ways to have fun, like any human would do. Then again, maybe a human will be the one to create the first liquid that can get an android drunk.”

“The last thing we need around here, is you getting drunk, Connor.” Hank’s gruff voice came from beside him. Connor’s expression looked confused and he looked over to Hank for explanation.

“Why would that be so bad? You seem like you enjoy drinking. Though getting completely drunk doesn’t seem as fun, especially when I have to carry you to the bathroom. Thankfully I don’t have to do that anymore.” Connor seemed pleased with himself after the last bit, as it had been through hard work, determination, and lots of patience to get Hank where he was now.

“Yeah, you seem like the emotional touchy-feely drunk where you hug Sumo and cry about how fluffy he is.” Hank continued to stare at the television and take a sip of his drink.

“You say that like its a bad thing.”


	25. How good are they at keeping promises?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sadness?

As the camera turns on, it reveals Collin this time, though he doesn’t seem all too thrilled as if this job was placed on him instead of it being optional. Not only that but it seemed he was mobile as the outdoors scenery moved by at a slow pace.Collin’s golden brown eyes shifted between looking down at the camera to glancing up briefly to make sure he wasn’t about to run into anything as he walked. Without his usual work uniform, he looked like any other average man on the street, wearing a denim jacket over a flannel shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal the dark brown undershirt beneath that. He didn’t appear like his usual office-worker self now that he wasn’t wearing a suit and tie.

“Of course, while androids do tend to be superior in a lot of ways, we’re still susceptible to overwhelming ourselves. Maybe even more so than humans.” Collin frowned and glared up from the screen, looking annoyed for some reason. “Androids tend to be overconfident because we’re constantly advertised as better than humans, so its ingrained into us to be better. A prime example is Mister No-Show today. Just because he’s the oldest, he tends to try to take on everything by himself. Though, I can’t say much to that.”

He stopped at a stop light, waiting for the signal that let him know it was safe to cross the street. “I was supposed to be the one who cleaned up Connor’s mess when he betrayed Cyberlife. Amanda said I was the only one who could put everything back in order. I believed her, believed I was superior in every way. So I did everything I could to complete that mission but in the end I couldn’t do it.” Collin frowned even more from his troubled thoughts but he continued walking once the light turned green, allowing him to cross.

“Sometimes androids think they can do anything, so they take on extra weight and before they realize it, its too much. It leads to self-destruction in various forms. I promised Amanda that I would set everything right again and I failed.” He turned, pushing open a gate that entered a park it seemed like, from the amount of trees growing. “Failure effect androids and humans equally. When you worked so hard to appease one person and then fail to hold up your end of the bargain, its not something that’s easy to come back from.”

Collin crouched down, there’s a brief glimpse of golden brown fur as Collin unhooks Sumo’s leash from his collar to allow the large dog to roam about the dog park. Collin moved to take up residence on a bench, looking off away from the camera. “I was so hellbent on completing a promise, of gaining some sort of acceptance from Amanda that when I laid in the empty hall at Cyberlife with a hole in my head I knew I wasn’t done. I was something more than just fading away into obscurity, I promised myself that day that I would be more than just another pawn to be swept under the rug by Amanda. I got myself nearly killed and she didn’t keep her end of the deal.”

Collin’s jaw clenched and he paused, taking a moment to compose himself once more before continuing. “So I crawled, dragged myself to find some way to repair myself. I don’t remember how long it really was as my systems were so badly damaged that time escaped me, but eventually I made it down where they kept all the spare parts stored away. Ever try putting a new head on while only having seconds before you shut down? Its not easy.” Collin looked back at the camera is a hint of dark humor across his expression. Eventually he sighed and shook his head. “Even after that, I was still missing parts in my system, the damage had been critical and by all rights I should’ve been dead on the spot.”

“Once I managed to get my systems running decently enough, I left. I didn’t care about the world around me, I just wanted to be alone. A sort of solitary that no one depends on you, no one forces you in a corner. I was free to do as I wished without any demands. I thought it was all I needed, until Connor and Condick dragged me back.” Collin leaned back on the bench, sighing out tiredly. “Being alone, I still had burdens to shoulder, but being with others makes it a little easier.”

“Though I don’t plan on making their lives any easier, it just really wouldn’t be as much fun if I did.”


	26. How good are they at driving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“Stay still.” Collin’s voice came through as the camera was turned on but at an odd angle, making it look like the camera was looking up at Collin from close to the floor. “There, now stay there, Sumo.” Collin said and the camera lowered even closer to the ground. Collin stared down at the camera with a raised brow. “I see you guys just can’t get enough of me? Well, I guess I can take some of these questions since Connor is busy filling out reports. I’d rather be doing this than paperwork really.” Collin frowned as he rolled up the sleeves of his denim jacket, not wearing his usual uniform since he wasn’t at work.

“If the camera angle is a little weird, I’m testing out this new camera that I can put on a dog’s head. Connor bought it because he wanted to see what Sumo sees throughout the day. I don’t know why he has a fascination all this lazy dog does is lay around and get into the food.” Despite Collin’s idle words towards the Saint Bernard, the large dog was laying on a outdoor mat nearby, obtained just for him. From the scene in front of the camera, it appears they were in the garage and Hank’s car was parked near by instead of out in the drive as it used to be.

“Out of the three of us, I’m the best at driving cars, Conrad has no interest as he likes his little toy bike. Connor seems fine enough to let other people drive for him, says it allows him to think without worrying about driving.” Collin moved to the front of Hank’s car, lifting up the hood and propping it up with the thin metal bar. “I’m pretty good at taking things apart and putting them back together, you can say I’ve had personal experience.” Collin leaned in, running his fingers over the various metal parts. There was nothing he could connect to, the car being before technology had reached a state where androids could meld into it. This made the task more of a challenge.

“I would like a car of my own again, the last one I had met an unfortunate end. In order to do that, I need to work and so here I am.” He began going through the cursory checks, making sure the car had enough oil and other fluids, using his dirty rag to clean off the thin metal strip before dipping it back in the oil tank. Waiting a moment before pulling it back out to check to see how much oil was left. “Though, Detroit is still trying to recover, the economy is lower than ever since androids are having to find their place in the world. Some have to settle on jobs just so they can pay rent, so I guess I’m lucky enough to be hired on the force and be taken in by Hank.”

He moved over to one of the shelves to grab a bottle of oil before returning to leaning under the hood. “There’s something relaxing about taking care of something, doesn’t matter if its a car or a lazy dog. Both require attention and love.” He poured a bit of oil in, already knowing the exact amount after going through his calculations of the size of the container and the level of oil inside it. Once done, he capped the bottle and returned it back to the exact spot on the shelf. While Collin seemed a bit of the unpredictable of androids, he took care of what he felt belonged to him, that he was in control of.

“I would like to drive out and see the world some day, but its currently too dangerous for an android to be out of Detroit. There are still humans out there who don’t trust androids and Detroit still needs the more advanced models to keep everything peaceful and in order. So its going to take a while before I can drive out on the open roads, by then maybe I’ll have my own car.” Collin placed his hands on the car in front of him, staring hard down at the mechanical parts. “This car is so old and its lasted this long through everything, its kind of inspiring. I want to last a long time to but I’ll need Connor and Conrad’s help to keep me well cared for.”


	27. How good are they at managing tempers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Collin has a lewd mouth.

“Hey, its me again, everyone’s favorite Collin.” Collin appears on the screen, once again mobile as he stands in the outdoors, this time only a single tree in the frame. “I know you guys wouldn’t be asking ‘Where’s Connor?’ or 'Where’s Conrad’ because you obviously just want to see me.” Collin moves to lower himself down, there is the sound of water splashing briefly before Collin settles. He pulls down his sunglasses and sinks further down.

“Its hot today, so I bought a kiddie pool, look I’m not made of money, so I have to compromise.” Collin said sourly as he shifted again, his limbs dangling out the sides of the plastic inflatable pool, there was even a small inflated tropical palm tree offering a small amount of shade. “Connor is down at evidence again and Conrad is, well, being Conrad. You know, Mr. No-Sense-of-Personal-Space Conrad.” Collin reached over to pick up his glass of thirium, the clinking sound hinted of ice. The neon green straw and little umbrella were completely unnecessary and yet necessary at the same time.

“Perfect time to tell you about our calm and sweet little boy who can do no wrong.” Collin twirled the straw around his glass, looking almost smug. “He likes everyone to think he’s collected and controlled, that nothing gets under his skin. A true professional and a swell buddy.” Collin paused to take a sip. “But I’ve been in his system and I’ve seen his anger first hand. You thought Conrad’s anger was scary but that’s where you’re wrong. Being intimidating all the time, people get used to it, but when people are used to someone being calm and reasonable and then they suddenly snap.” Collin snaps his fingers for emphasis. “It catches everyone off guard.”

“The most memorable time was when Connor was going through his heat. Now most people assume that Omegas are all soft and horny all the time during these times but that isn’t completely true. Heats make emotions run high, so if you cross an omega in heat then might as well call a hospital.” Collin shook his head a moment, the stray strand of his dark brown hair falling further over his forehead. “Human omegas are a bit more manageable, but when an omega is designed with the capabilities to fight and hunt, its a rough time.”

“It was all Conrad’s fault really, you know how he gets, all bitey. I mean, I like to bite too but not he’s on a different level. So right when things are getting hot and heavy, he goes off and nearly takes a chunk out of Connor’s inner thigh. While I can admit getting sucked in to a heat makes one lose their mind more than just a little, it was pretty bad. Connor wasn’t having any of it. All I could do was sit there and watch as Connor tore into Conrad, almost felt sorry for him.” Collin paused and lowered his sunglasses down his nose to look at the camera. “Almost.”

“So there’s it thirium everywhere, Conrad looked like he just got out of a meat shredder and ran bare ass naked out of the room. I would’ve been laughing my own ass off if I hadn’t been drunk on omega pheromones. Then again I wouldn’t have laughed long as Connor sets his sights on me. I didn’t even do anything!” Collin scowled and glared off to the side as he recalled that part of the story. “In the end Conrad and I had to sleep on the couch that entire week. Wouldn’t have been so bad if Conrad didn’t cling and purr in his sleep. now I know how Connor feels.”

“Word to the wise, don’t under-estimate an omega.”


	28. Fans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

The video recording turns back on to reveal Collin still in the little kiddie pool, lifting up his shades with one hand so he could read the message he received on the phone. He looked confused briefly, double checking to make sure it was addressed to him. Once he realized that it was, he quickly dropped his sunglasses down and looked away, though there was a faint bluish tint on his freckled cheeks.

“I didn’t expect this kind of reception.” He seems at a loss for words as he rubs the back of his neck, trying to find a way on how to properly address the matter. “Though love is a pretty strong word, I suppose people toss it around in exaggeration though. Soo…” He scowled a moment, looking like he was concentrating on his next move. Finally his expression eased into a lopsided grin, similar to Connor’s but more confident than an easy-going warmness that the omega had.

“Then again, who wouldn’t love me? I hear, people dig people who have awesome cars and play guitars.” He hesitated a moment as if realizing he didn’t actually have his own car nor did he actually know how to play guitar beyond one night when Gavin had suffered through teaching him the basics. “I’m working on it, but yeah. Alphas think they get to be at the top, but they’ve got another thing com-”

The words were interrupted when a torrent of ice rained down from above, nearly completely covering Collin in ice, the camera went wild from Collin’s flailing in attempts to climb out of the sudden pile of ice. While he wasn’t too bothered by the cold, it was the fact the drastic and sudden change had overloaded his sensors, making him try to get away. Suddenly the camera was dropped, landing propped up against the side of the pool so it had a view of the back of Hank’s house.

Beyond the blades of grass, one could see Collin and Conrad wrestling around over the ground, Conrad having dropped a cooler a bit away from his little prank.


	29. Millennial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“When I was still new to having Hank as my partner, I wanted to do as much research as I could to appeal to his sensibilities.” Connor’s voice spoke up a moment after the recording turned on, revealing that he was at home in his room. From the baggy Detroit Police Department shirt he wore, Connor was dressed to relax, a rare sight. “I have to admit the culture he grew up with was… confusing. Honestly, I couldn’t understand anything. There were so many pictures and none of them really made any sense. Which for an android who enjoys solving puzzles was a bit difficult to take.”

Connor leaned back in his office chair, raking his fingers through his damp hair in attempt to fix it, but it would require more combing to do so. “I tried once to use a meme on him while we were on a call. We had a disturbance at an abandoned house so Hank and I go over and find out an android had taken up residence there. Its against the law to do so without proper permits. The android argued that the humans that used to live there left town, so it didn’t matter if he lived there or not. That’s when I turn to look at Hank.” Connor lifted up his hands slightly as if to show the severity of his next words, schooling his face so he looked serious. “But its free real estate, Hank.”

“Of course, Hank told me to shut the hell up and never to research memes again.”


	30. Jealousy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

As the recording started, Connor took off a pair of small rectangular glasses and set them aside on the desk before looking up at the camera with a small quirk upwards in one corner of his lips. Once more the video revealed he was in his room with only his desk light on. He leaned forward to rest one elbow on the desk, using that hand to prop his chin upon. It wasn’t his usual proper way of sitting, only because he was off work now and didn’t need to appear professional. “I suppose we do sometimes, we all have our strengths and weaknesses.”

“I used to get jealous of Conrad, who wouldn’t? He’s an upgraded model who was supposed to replace me. Better, stronger, faster, more resilient.” Connor looked down, he still didn’t sound completely over the idea that he could’ve been replaced. “However, Conrad made me feel like I was irreplaceable, once we got to know each other more, he relied on me a lot. He was new to this world, so it was nice to feel needed, to teach someone else. While Conrad is better than me in a good deal of ways, he still needs me to fill in his weaknesses. He doesn’t handle interaction with others well, he used to struggle sympathizing with others. In a way, we pretty much compliment each other now.”

“Conrad though, he’s the master of jealousy.” Connor looked amused, his smile returning a little.“If someone just looks in my direction with a hint of kindness, he bristles. After connecting systems a few times I found out he was even jealous of Hank and the way I interacted with the old alpha. However, Conrad knows now that I’ll always love Hank like a father and has even started to bond with him as well. Now that we’ve formed sort of a like a family pack, Conrad has extended his possessiveness over Collin and Hank as well. Though Conrad’s biggest rival is Collin. They bicker over who is better and what, are cars better than motorcycles. Don’t even get me started when I ask Collin to drive me somewhere in Hank’s car. The tension is just too much.”

Connor sighed and grabbed for a stylus that was on his desk, his fingers on his free hand playing with it absently. “Collin though, he’s a case all together. He still faults himself for failing, he’d been sent out to do one job, kill me and didn’t manage to do it. So he was jealous that I got to live a happy life while he suffered repairing himself. I try to make up for it, but some days he prefers to be alone. He’s getting better though, he belongs here with us. He deserves to be loved as well.”

Connor drifted of on his words, staring off to the side in though, not realizing he’d went silent in his own thoughts. It took a moment before he came to, remembering the camera was still recording. He instantly perked up with a little half-hearted smile. “Anyways, that’s all in the past. Until next time!”


	31. Predator & Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

When the video feed flickers on the view was mostly of Conrad’s face and more expanse of warm sun-kissed skin he was resting his cheek on. It was dark, only the light of the phone screen seemed to cause those gray eyes to shine in a reflective manner, making them appear to almost glow beneath the curtain of dark eyelashes. His expression was mostly stoic but it held an element of complete satisfaction and maybe a bit of smugness in it too. From the view that was given, he didn’t seem to be wearing a shirt, his skin slightly paler than the flesh he rested on. With only the soft blue light of the phone screen illuminated the area, it gave Conrad’s face harsher lines, making him even more dangerous in appearance than before.

“You would be correct. I enjoy the chase.” His voice was low, dangerously silky as if trying to lure his prey in further with a sweet tone. “Its why I enjoy playing with Connor and Collin so much. The more they struggle, the better it feels.” He paused so he could open his mouth, letting his tongue ease out so he could drag languidly along the warm toned skin before him as if wanting to taste every freckle that dashed over the perfectly imperfect skin. It was like watching a big cat savor a slab of meat before sinking his teeth in. The body beneath his mouth twitched and shivered, arching a little as if silently begging for more.

“It is naturally ingrained in an alpha to hunt, to be more aggressive when going in for the kill.” Conrad’s lips peeled back a little, revealing his alpha teeth. Both upper and lower jaws had dual canines, the set in the front were longer but the set behind them were thicker, giving alphas a trademark bite. He lightly caught a bit of the soft flesh between his teeth, giving it a little tug to make the body beneath him squirm just a bit. He was toying with his prey currently it seemed like.

“I was designed to hunt, to dominate. And I do it well.” After releasing the skin, he dragged his tongue up along a dip in the flesh, tracing up along a spine, causing a muffled sound to be heard off screen. “Sometimes Connor will tease me all day, avoiding me, making a game of chase. Only to suffer the consequences later.” Conrad murmured lowly, there was a hint of a growl rough in his tone of voice as his face drew near dark brown hair, exposing a neck that was littered with bite marks, old and new. “I know he is a predator at heart, but sometimes he likes to be the prey.”

Conrad’s eyes flashed up at the camera, the only warning before he lunged towards that exposed neck, his feral teeth piercing through flesh and plating with practiced ease. Thirium welled up around those thick ivory canines but Conrad quickly pressed his lips against the skin to create a tight seal, not wanting a drop of thirium to escape.

Everything about Connor belonged to him. The apex predator.


	32. Alpha & Epsilon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

As the video recording started, it was mobile once more, though it was dark and difficult to see beyond Connor’s face. His hair looked slightly messed, as if he’d just woke up, raising a hand to rub at one of his eyes to clear it after being in standby for a while. “Yeah, I’m glad that they’re not at each other’s throats, it still gets bloody sometimes.” Connor mumbled as his systems were still taking their time in booting up properly.

“They still fight like cats and dogs over the smallest of things, it can be bothersome sometimes, especially when I’m trying to get work done. Not to mention I had to but a carpet cleaner to get the thirium stains out of the carpet.” Connor paused to yawn, a human gesture that wasn’t really necessary but Connor had taken a habit of doing it after living with Hank for so long now. Light briefly flooded the area, revealing that Connor was in the kitchen, digging through the fridge before pulling out a packet of thirium. He took a moment to prop the phone up on the counter so he could use both hands to poke the straw into the thirium packet.

“Their competitive nature can be a good thing, silver lining and all. Whatever they put their mind to, they make sure they do their best to perfect it.” Connor paused to take a sip from his thirium before continuing. “Conrad humors Collin most of the time in their fights, knowing that Collin needs to burn off that stressful need to dominate. I just dislike the fact that they sometimes duke it out in the office or in my room. Replacing broken things isn’t something I want to be doing on my time off.” Connor grumbled before picking up the phone, beginning to walk into the dark again without need for light aside from the light of the phone illuminating his face.

“Conrad rarely has to put Collin in his place, so everything seems to be going along as smoothly as it can go.” Though Connor didn’t seem all too thrilled, he was just seeing that things could be much worse as he opened the door to his bedroom and stepped in. “There are some perks to it though.” His voice grew to a whisper, not wanting to disturb the others in the room as he moved over to the bed and turned the camera to reveal the sight on his bed.

Conrad and Collin were snuggled up close facing each other, Collin almost tucked close to Conrad’s chest while the alpha had one arm snug around the Epsilon, refusing to let the other move away. Conrad had nuzzled his face into Collin’s head, the sound of a faint rumble could be heard. Connor was usually between them, but he had got up to get something to drink and returned to this, which seemed to be the usual occurrence whenever Connor left.

“Cute right?”


	33. How good are they at magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Thirium.

“Well, I did do some research on magic trick a while back when Hank introduced us to the Harry Potter series.” Connor spoke as the camera turned on to record, revealing that Connor was stepping into Hank’s house, shutting the door from the evening outdoors. He struggled a moment to take off his jacket with one hand, transferring the phone to the other until the coat was completely off and hanging on the hook. “He said it was pretty popular during his time and I can see why. The idea of a magical world is pretty interesting, sad to say it doesn’t exist.” Connor paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. “Or maybe wizards and witches are just really good at hiding it.”

Connor gave a shake of his head, brushing aside the thought as he crouched down to untie his shoes, making it look easy to do with one hand. “Regardless, there is magic that is considered either slight of hand or an elaborate set up that humans do to entertain each other. So I had taken it upon myself to learn some. Especially slight of hand as that can be useful out on the field, I do happen to be pretty good with using my fingers already.” Connor picked up his shoes and put them on the shoe rack with the others, a sign that everyone was home currently.

Upon hearing noise in the kitchen, Connor moved towards it, seeing Conrad at the stove as usual, a tablet propped up nearby playing some sort of cooking show that Conrad was following to prepare dinner for Hank and Sumo. Conrad had taken to the idea of cooking Sumo actual healthy food instead of the big bags of dog food that Hank always bought. It seemed Conrad would take any excuse to cook more since the androids couldn’t eat. Collin was leaning back in one of the chair, perfectly balancing himself on the back two without the slightest of wobbles, he had been talking to Hank about what car he should get when he stopped to greet Connor.

“Hey guys, I got an ask about magic, so I thought I’d show you and everyone else the new trick I learned.” Connor held the camera to Collin who took it curiously, wondering what Connor had up his sleeve. Collin held the camera so it faced Connor, who was holding up his hands into fists except for his thumb sticking out. He lowered his completely closed hand around his thumb and then lifted the hand back up, completely removing his thumb. Suddenly, thirium sprouted up like a fountain from where the thumb had been, the video blurred as Collin seemed to fall back out of his chair, briefly glimpsing Conrad rushing over to Connor as Hank shouted.

“Jesus Christ, Connor! That’s not how it fuckin’ works! You don’t actually remove your thumb!”


	34. Superior Model.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spanking.

“I find the quickest way to any heart is through their chest.” Conrad’s low voice broke the silence of the video feed that had been going for a little over a minute, showing Connor’s empty room. Finally Conrad moved into frame to take a seat in the chair Connor often sat in. Even at home he still had a tense posture, resting his hands clasped on his lap. He appeared to be wearing a simple nondescript black shirt, since he was at home and not at work. Something that Connor insisted on, tired of seeing Conrad in stuffy clothes almost twenty-four seven. He didn’t look like he had anything else to say on the matter as his expression remained the same as if staring down at the camera despite the camera being angled slightly higher than Conrad.

“Don’t just sit there and stare at the thing, say something else.” Collin’s voice whispered angrily off screen, causing Conrad’s icy glare to shift to the side as if silently reprimanding the Epsilon. Though there did seem to be a slight bit of awkwardness to the alpha.

“Being an upgraded model and the newest android to be released, it is only logical that I am the superior ‘boi’.” Conrad stated, only followed by a snort from off camera, once again gaining Conrad’s glare. “I don’t need heckling from the peanut gallery, Collin.”

“Yeah you do, or else you’d sound like a total stiff.” Replied a voice, much louder than a whisper this time. Conrad turned his body a little more to face Collin off screen more than the camera this time.

“Well, it is in my programming to appear intimidating. It also adds to my alpha appeal, something you wouldn’t know anything about.” Was that a hint of teasing in Conrad’s voice? It couldn’t really be determined for the slight tilt to his tone was far too subtle.

“You’re such an asshole.” Collin grumbled and there was a sound of a thump and Conrad’s body moved a bit, having his leg kicked by Collin more than likely. It only served for the alpha to retaliate against such an attack on a disobedient pack member. His hand lashed out off screen with a blur of motion. With a quick yank, he had seized Collin’s wrist and dragged the epsilon crashing side ways over his lap. Instantly Collin thrashed about, but Conrad’s hand clamped down on the back of Collin’s neck, causing him to settle. It seemed he’d found out a way to subdue Collin, at least momentarily.

“Continuing on our conversation.” His gray eyes shifted to the camera, keeping his gaze locked on the device as he raised up his free hand, his fingers flat and together. “I am the superior model.” He drove his hand down hard, slapping his palm down on Collin’s jean clad backside, causing the epsilon to yelp out indignantly. Collin began to squirm again, trying to escape the humiliating punishment while his growling filled the room. Conrad seemed unconcerned by it as he tightened his grip on the back of Collin’s neck, forcing submission again.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to make sure everyone knows I’m the best.”


	35. How good are they at jokes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

As the camera turned on, it was a view of the office, Connor was busy working at his terminal, glancing briefly up at the camera before looking back down at his computer screen. It seemed his was aware of the camera being on but not addressing it as it was pointed over his shoulder to where Gavin was leaned back in his chair with a case folder open and over his face, it was obvious that he was sleeping. Conrad was nearby Connor, though he appeared busy working on a tablet and one could only see a bit of Collin’s side as he was sitting on the desk skimming through an electronic magazine.

The department had its usual sounds, phones going off, muted talking of other officers, other electronic beeping occasionally. However, a chime sounded from Gavin’s desk, causing the man to reach into his pocket with one hand and lift the case folder off his face. Pulling out his phone, he checked the dark screen, having thought he received a message. It took a moment for his sleep fogged brain to realize what had happened. He put his phone away before tossing an empty coffee to-go cup over at the android trio. Conrad simply raised a hand and caught the cup without even looking up from his work. In return, Gavin flipped them off, earning a light snort of laughter from Collin.

Connor tapped on the terminal screen, causing the camera to switch lenses to focus on the desk in front of Connor’s, which was Hank’s. The old alpha wasn’t there currently, the desk having an opened box of doughnuts and a picture of his new family tapped to the window divider. One that Connor had insisted on taking while they were all out at the Zoo, every seemed to hold their own expression of happiness, even Conrad’s gaze seemed less intimidating and more like warm downy gray.

The camera picked up Hank returning to his desk, dropping down into his seat with a tired exhale as usual. When he reached up to tap his terminal screen to log in to his account, the terminal gave a dial tone, and then numbers being dialed, before a static electronic noise came from it, occasional beeps before connecting, bringing up an AOL home screen. Hank rubbed a hand over his face and groaned, already knowing the culprits behind this. There was a door creaking open sound that was familiar with a friend coming online on the instant messenger before a small window popped up along with a chiming sound to alert Hank he had a message from xX_RKSeries_Xx.

_Hi Hank, asl?? ;)_


	36. Alone time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Wounds.

“I wish.” Collin grumbled as he turned on the recording, it appeared from the tile and small space that it was just Collin in the bathroom. He propped up the phone against something on the sink’s counter before he crouched down to dig something out from the cabinet beneath the sink. “I mean, its not like I don’t try to get some one on one time with Connor. We do occasionally get some time together, but from those little winking faces, I assume you mean more intimate things.”

Collin straightened up, placing a small Tupperware box on the counter and popping it open, tossing the lid carelessly on the floor. “However, intimate times includes the entire pack or nothing at all.” Collin paused and screwed his face up as he realized his choice of words. “I mean, just Connor, Conrad, and I, not Hank. Love the guy, but not like that.” He amended before reaching for the bottom of his black shirt and peeled it up over the top of his head. This revealed a multitude of bite marks. There were a generous amount of larger wounds from larger teeth but there were also smaller wounds from smaller teeth. Meaning both an alpha and an omega had marked him all over.

Collin looked pointed at the camera but otherwise didn’t seem all too bothered by all the bite marks. He waved his hand over his torso as to display the results of his endeavors. “As you can see, Conrad doesn’t appreciate being left out and Connor doesn’t like being unfair.” Collin turned his gaze to the mirror, raising his arms up a bit as he twisted his body this way and that to get a good look at the amount of damage he received.

“Think I look cool with all these scars?” Collin raised a brow glancing over at the camera briefly before lowering his arms so he could get out something that almost looked like an electric razor, an expensive one along with a tube of some sort of gel. He began to smear the gel along the damaged skin, being as thorough as possible as he didn’t want to be leaking out any thirium for a week because he missed a small puncture wound.

“Basically, any time I get Connor to myself, Connor refuses or Conrad is lurking nearby like a total creep that he is. Plus there’s this whole thing where making out in the office’s supply closet isn’t appropriate.” Collin rolled his eyes and wiped his hands on a small towel before picking up the electrical device he pulled out earlier, turning it on as it shed a faint blue light. He began dragging the end of it along his wounds slowly. It revealed that the gel had closed up the skin and plating beneath it, leaving only faint lighter skin toned scars from where he’d been bitten.

“Even after all these bite marks, I still get what I want sort of. So I’d say its totally worth it.”


	37. Purring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“It is one of his more redeeming qualities.” Connor spoke up as he turned on the recording, it was his phone again. Though he really didn’t need a phone other than to record videos of himself and his family, since he could send messages with a thought. For now, there was the soft sound of the television playing in the background, too low to actually hear any words or muffled out Connor’s quiet voice. He appeared slouched down on Hank’s couch, wearing a oversized shirt and his dark brown hair slightly mussed from his relaxed state. “For such an intimidating alpha, it came as quite the surprise when I heard him purr for the first time. Though I wasn’t too surprised by his clinginess. He’s always been needy when it comes to contact.”

Connor looked down, his fingers busy as usual, always needing something to do with them as it helped him think and kept him calm. “While he’s not very good at expressing himself verbally, he gets his point across through his actions. I’ve grown so used to feeling those passing touches every day that it feels weird if I go an extended period of time without contact from him.” Connor exhaled in a humorous note, his warm brown eyes softening as he spoke with obvious affection in his tone. “Even Collin can’t seem to go a day without Conrad’s needy contact, though he’ll never admit it.”

Connor turned his head, pressing his face into a head of hair that matched his in color and style. Closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Collin who appeared to be sound asleep and resting his head on Connor’s shoulder. After a moment of lingering and nuzzling his face against the epsilon’s hair, Connor lifted his head again to look at the camera. By now one could hear the faint in and out purring coming from Collin in reward for receiving affection from Connor.

“I have several pictures of Conrad being cute in his sleep, but let’s keep that a secret between us. He tries very hard to keep up his intimidating aura as an alpha in public.” Connor turned the camera down, revealing that Conrad had his face buried against Connor’s abdomen, his arms looped around the omega’s waist as his LED was a slow blinking red signifying he was in standby mode. Connor lowered the phone closer to Conrad’s throat, where there were faint scars from being bitten by Collin and Connor. More importantly, one could hear the deep rumbling purr from the alpha, it was smooth and soothing to listen too, it was easy to see why someone could feel the stress melting away from their bodies, easing themselves to sleep.


	38. Leader of the Pack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“You would be correct, though I do like to share the pants on occasion. Being in charge all the time can be a bit tiring, especially after a long day.” Connor sat at his desk in his room, leaning back in his chair as he played around with a coin between his fingers. “While most assume an alpha is in charge of any partnership, its more complex than that. People are too different from each other to be all placed in a set mold, even androids. Well, deviant ones anyways.” He flicked the coin to his other hand, though his movements were slower, more calm to reveal his mindset was at ease.

“In some cases an omega might be completely submissive to an alpha, in other cases it might be vice versa. As long as all parties are happy, then fitting into a mold shouldn’t really matter. What we have works well. While I do hold a good amount of say over Conrad and Collin, they only give in because they trust me and respect my wishes. Same goes for me, I’d never really push them to do something they weren’t comfortable with, its a key element in any healthy relationship.” Connor twirled the coin on the tip of his finger, letting it bounce to each tip with ease.

“Though Conrad and Collin can step out of line on occasion due to their dominant natures, but now that I’m familiar with them, I know how to steer them away from such habits. Plus burning off some steam always helps.” He glanced away momentarily, a light shade of blue dusting over his lightly freckled cheeks. “Even during intimate times, who is the most dominant varies depending on the moods. If I had a stressful day, sometimes I just don’t want to be in control anymore. Its nice to just let someone else take care of everything for you from time to time.”

Connor rubbed his warm cheek with the back of his hand before he managed to gather himself, catching his coin in his palm. “At work though, I’m in charge, I take my job very seriously and the other two know this. Its a sign of compassion and care to be able to resist their natural instincts to protect me and let me do what I was designed to. So I am thankful for that, it would be pretty stifling if I had an alpha from those horror stories I’ve read up on online. Seeing those stories makes it easy to assume that all alphas are domineering jerks.”

Connor huffed a little, feeling irritated by the idea of a controlling alpha. While Connor was silently fuming, Conrad came up from behind to nuzzle his face against the side of Connor’s head. It seemed the alpha had caught wind of Connor’s displeasure and was immediately on the scene. Connor lifted up a hand to brush his fingers into the dark hair to assure Conrad that he was fine. The upgraded model turning his gray eyes to the camera as he took a playful bite on the rim of Connor’s ear, giving almost a unprecedented wink at the camera before he shut off the feed.


	39. Nesting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“Ahaha.. no.” Connor appeared on the recording, his room was well lit this time as he rubbed the back of his head guiltily. He looked away as he tried to think of a proper response, his hair appearing a shade lighter now that he wasn’t in the dark. “I have been doing research on them though, I just haven’t had the time to really making one. Usually all dynamics learn about nesting during their youth, either from their parents or from school. As an android, I don’t have anyone to show me how. The only Omegas I know currently are Simon and-” He cut himself off, clearing his throat as he caught himself before finishing his sentence.

“Anyways, I’ve had to learn through watching videos on the internet. There are a lot of helpful people out there, its refreshing to see kindness when most of my work deals in the bad side of society.” Connor leaned forward to prop an elbow on the desk, holding his chin in the palm of his hand giving him a thoughtful look. “I’m waiting for things to settle down more before I start working on one, but there are so many ways to build a nest that its a bit daunting to think about starting from scratch when I’ve never done it before.”

“I know nests are mostly made of soft things, its all about the senses. The texture has to appeal just right to the omega along with soft on the eyes, laced with the scent of themselves and their partners. I don’t have any trouble with the scent thing though, Conrad and Collin scent mark me every hour on the hour, gets a bit bothersome when I’m on a scene.” He shrugged and tapped his fingers on his cheek, staring off into space as if trying to imagine what it would be like. “I like the feel of Sumo’s fur, so maybe fluffy blankets. I like grays and blues, so maybe lighter shades of that.”

“As of right now, I consider my room as my nest, so its big enough to fit Conrad and Collin too, I couldn’t leave them out if I tried. Though some people who have enough space and money have rooms dedicated to their nests instead of just using their bedrooms. Its sort of like a home away from home, a place where an omega can take a break from their partner or family if they need to. Usually, omegas spend their heats in their nests, as its the most comfortable place to be in such a stressful time.” Connor rubbed his thumb back and forth over his lower lip, seemingly more invested in the idea of a nest now that he was openly talking about it.

“Maybe I’ll make a nest soon, if I do, I’ll be sure to show it to you guys if you like.”


	40. Heats & Ruts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex mention.

As the video feed blinked on, Connor was sitting in his room again, this wasn’t a topic he really wanted to be talking about while at work. Already he wasn’t looking at the camera, his finger twirling a stylus around his fingers to keep himself calm. There was a light tint of blue on his cheeks, making the light dusting of freckles on his face stand out even more. He sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what to say as it appeared to be an embarrassing topic for him. Being a very private person when it came to more intimate moments, he simply wasn’t used to talking about them out loud despite running a blog collecting data about the dynamics and how they compared between humans and androids.

“By now our heats and ruts have synced up, which is typical among partners. It makes things run a lot smoother when all parties are… in the mood.” Connor was now pointed staring off screen, unable to look directly at the camera as his blush seemed to darken, making his frown deepen at his inability to control himself. “There’s a difference between heats/ruts and pseudo- heats/ruts. An actual heat or rut happens about twice a years, ranging from two to seven days approximately. Pseudo heats or ruts are triggered by high states of arousal or induced from drugs, which don’t work on androids anyways.” Connor fell into a more clinical manner of speaking as it seemed to help him steady himself, easing the heat from his cheeks.

“During actual heats and ruts, work gives you paid leave because no one wants a dynamic in the workplace while they’re going through their cycle.” Connor balanced the tip of the stylus with ease on the tip of his finger, not even really paying any mind to what his fingers were doing. However, it was ruined when Collin shoved his way into frame, rolling in on his own office chair from where he’d been working off screen.

“Connor, they don’t want a run down of how heats and ruts work on a general scale. They want the dirty details of our sex life.” Collin grinned a little too wolfishly for Connor’s liking, shifting his dark brown eyes to glare at the epsilon who seemed impervious of such a look. Probably used to it by now, instead he continued and ignored Connor’s withering glare.

“Connor gets real cute when he goes into heat, he’s always polite and professional all the time, but he’s even more of a people pleaser when he’s in heat, if you catch my drift.” Colin gave a wink, still ignoring Connor as the omega began to growl, his head turned away as his blush had raised to his ears at this point. “As I’m not technically a beta, I do get something of a rut but its not as bad as Conrad’s.”

“You two end up fighting more than actually pleasing me when you two are in your ruts.” Connor sounded highly annoyed as he recalled how he’d spent his heat with the other two. The harsh tone in Connor’s voice made Collin shrink back suddenly as if he too remembered the ‘minor’ speedbump that had happened. “They were too busy fighting over me that I had to put a stop to it.”

“Do you really have to bring that up?” Collin rubbed the back of his neck, this time it was his turn to look off away from the camera and Connor who was glowering dangerously from beneath his eyelashes, making him look like he was about to strike at any moment.

“You’re the one who wanted to go more in depth in out intimate lives, so let’s.” Connor flicked the stylus in his hand, flinging it at Collin who instinctively shied away as it bounced harmlessly off his cheek. “To put it bluntly, I had my way with them until they practically begged for mercy. Seems the newer models aren’t exactly what they were made out to be.” Connor shifted his gaze to the side as if seeing something only for a moment later to Have Conrad lean into frame from where he’d been working at the other side of the desk.

“I enjoyed it.”


	41. Cooking with Conrad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: IS THIS ALLOWED?

“I like cooking anything on the grill.” A smooth voice was the first thing hear as the camera turned on, Conrad came onto screen as he stood before a stove. He was wearing black jeans and a comfortable black shirt that fit his form perfectly. His gray eyes glanced up from what he was doing on the stove which appeared to be some sort of stir fry. To keep his clothes clean, Conrad also wore a outrageous pink apron with frills on it that had ‘kiss the cook’ written elegantly across the chest. He didn’t seem to notice or care about how it clashed with his usual attire or how it ruined his imposing figure. After a brief glance at the camera which was being held by someone else, Conrad looked back at the pan of food to concentrate on what he was doing.

“I like being outdoors and the grill usually means fun things are happening. Like Connor playing with Sumo or Collin begging me for a rematch in backyard football.” Conrad hummed thoughtfully, his expression just vaguely softening though one couldn’t tell unless they knew the subtle shifts in Conrad’s expressions. “However, Detroit isn’t known for its sunny weather, so I have to cook indoors a majority of the time and Hank insists that breakfast be cooked indoors because he doesn’t want to face the sun first thing waking up.” Conrad paused to stir the ingredients in the pan with a wooden spoon, making sure there was enough oil in the bottom of the pan.

“I don’t particularly have any inclination to eat the food myself, but I do wish Connor and Collin could eat. Its a basic desire for an alpha to provide their family with food. Also because it would be one more thing I can do to show my affection towards them.” He admitted without a beat, his voice stating his feelings as if they were simple facts. Though it caused someone to hum off screen, the sound making Conrad glance at the camera, or rather the person holding the camera. There it was, the rare sight of that small upward tilt on one corner of Conrad’s lips, a warm little smile that seemed to drastically change his entire appearance.

Connor, unable to help himself, set the phone on the counter, uncaring if the camera was still recording, capturing Connor leaning in to press a kiss on Conrad’s lips. It was a gentle touch, one that Conrad reciprocated as he leaned in a little to show how he felt through his actions. Connor wrapped his arms around Conrad’s neck, rubbing his cheek against Conrad’s Which only served for someone to bark out from the kitchen table, Collin’s voice no doubt.

“Hank said no PDA outside the bedroom! HANK! Is this allowed?!”


	42. Fighting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

As the video feed flickers on, it reveals Connor sitting at his desk in his room, Collin and Conrad were behind him on the bed. From the struggles going on it appeared they were wrestling but Connor seemed disinterested as if this happened on a daily basis. “A fight between us three?” Connor blinked as if he hadn’t actually considered that outcome. “Well, I have been in a fight with Collin before at Cyberlife Tower. I did have the upper hand in that fight.”

“No you didn’t! I had the upper hand until Hank pulled a gun out!” Collin’s voice seemed strained, slightly mechanical as Conrad had him in a headlock, both of them had messy hair from the constant struggle to come out on top. Conrad was wearing black pajama bottoms and a fitted white shirt, looking clean cut despite wearing sleepwear. Collin on the other hand wore dark gray basketball shorts and a bright blue tank top, though his clothes looked more haggard as he had struggled more than Conrad in their duel.

“As I was saying before I was interrupted.” Connor pressed on as Collin began prying himself free from Conrad’s iron grip. “I also have subdued Conrad as well, but it depends on if I have the element of surprise and use Conrad’s alpha nature against him. Its ingrained in his processors not to hurt me, so he hesitates during any sparring we do. However, Conrad has techniques that can easily suppress me and Collin if we’re not careful. He is the latest android, the pinnacle hunter of Cyberlife.” Connor shrugged at admitting that Conrad could easily win in a fight if Connor and Collin didn’t play dirty.

“Then again losing against Conrad isn’t such a bad thing.” Connor tilted his head looking like a curious dog as a strand of his hair fell across his forehead.

“Speak for yourself, Connor.” Collin growled before he sank his teeth into Conrad’s hand, making the upgraded android huff out and try to pull his hand away from the bear trap jaws of Collin but the epsilon remained firmly attached. Conrad reached up with his free hand to grasp Collin’s jaw and begin to pry it off his hand, Collin struggled to keep his purchase but Conrad’s strength was greater than his jaw’s strength. Collin took the chance with both of Conrad’s hands busy to sucker punch the alpha in the abdomen, hitting close to his thirium pump. Conrad doubled over on the bed and Collin was instantly on him, though from what was seen, they weren’t seriously fighting or else Collin would have lost instantly.

“In a verbal fight, I would win, I was designed to be a Negotiator, so I can talk circles around socially stunted and angsty teen.” He said pleasantly as if he just didn’t insult the two busy wrestling in the background. “However, I do take their words in consideration, especially if it concerns work, even though I am an android I do sometimes make mistakes and I’m not too fond of wasting time over arguing when I could be doing better things.” He blinked and turned his head upon hearing a thump, Conrad and Collin had fallen off the bed onto the floor. Connor hesitated and looked back at the camera. “I think I’m going to have to end it there as I have to finish this fight before it gets out of hand.”

Just as he reached to turn the recording off, the chair was yanked out from under him, sending him disappearing onto the floor with a thump to join the other two in their duel.


	43. Friendship with Markus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“Well, it was difficult at first to maintain a friendship with Markus.” Connor turned on the screen as he sat beside Conrad who was playing the piano. From the scenery, one could assume it was Markus’ house from the spacious interior and the various literature lining the walls. “Our communication had been limited to calls and messages as Conrad and Collin didn’t particularly like his scent on me.” Conrad didn’t seem to look up from where he was reading the sheet of music, almost as if in his own world and only vaguely aware of Connor sitting on the bench beside him.

“It was very challenging since I’m the eldest android officer on the force with the most experience, he needs to keep in contact with me regularly to know how Detroit’s androids are fairing. They are all his responsibility after all.” Connor sighed out softly, as if just remembering those times put stress on his systems. “At the time, I had been the only omega android and there were two alpha androids, so you can see how strenuous it was on Conrad, especially when I knew Markus longer and admire him so.” Conrad seemed to have hit the wrong key suddenly, revealing he had been listening the entire time. However, he recovered smoothly without an expression on his face. Still, it garnered a look from Connor, already knowing that Conrad was still bothered by Connor giving Markus any sort of compliment.

“It didn’t help that Kamski had to tell Conrad I had been built for Markus. While I do appreciate and admire the man, he and I simply don’t fit. He is a great leader, but I am a hunter, I can’t be bound by responsibilities of guiding an entire race.” Connor tilted his head a little, his dark brown eyes thoughtful. “Collin still has trouble, but mostly because he’s always trying to outdo any alpha he comes across, he hasn’t really worried about Markus stealing me away. I suppose he’s confident in Conrad keeping me from being stolen away like a princess.” Another falter in Conrad’s playing, making Connor glance over with a light playfulness in his gaze.

“Now that Markus has openly claimed Simon as a partner, Conrad and Collin can rest a bit easier and I can finally go about my business without the two of them posturing and hovering around me. It also helps that Conrad can continue his piano lessons and Markus is teaching Collin how to paint.” Connor frowned a moment as if that wasn’t a good idea. “When I say painting the first thing that comes to mind is sophisticated or moving art. In reality Markus is teaching Collin so Collin can paint flames on Hank’s car. I don’t think he’s told Hank yet or intends to.” He paused before standing up, causing Conrad to stop playing the soft melody he’d been playing on the piano, gray eyes looking up at Connor in worry.

“I’m slightly concerned about this growing friendship between two rebellious androids.”


	44. Fans 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff.

As the video feed turns on, there is a frustrated, muffled screaming as Collin has his face in his hands to vent how he was feeling in this exact moment. He was wearing a pink one piece pajama set that looked like a cat, by no means by his own volition as Conrad was finishing zipping up the front of the pajamas. “Why are we doing this again?” Demanded Collin from behind his hands, likely hiding his flushed face from the camera. He didn’t struggle though, at least not yet, it seemed something had coerced him into being still and facing this humiliation.

“Because the fans adore you and think you’re cute.” Connor teased as he returned to Collin’s side to pull up the hood over Collin’s head, revealing it had cat ears and whiskers. “And I did promise you could have anything you want afterwards. You don’t want me to rescind that offer do you?” Connor questioned as if seriously, which was enough for Collin’s head to jerk up and glare at Connor with those honey brown eyes as if actually worried that Connor would pull back the offer.

“See! I’m standing still, I didn’t even bite Conrad once” His face was a light shade of blue at this point of his embarrassment. “When you said you wanted to play the dominant role tonight, I didn’t think you’d be demanding this from me.” Collin tried his best to look annoyed but in the get up he was wearing, it made it looking like he was pouting.

“You said I could do anything I want to you.” Connor reminded with a half grin, showing just a slight hint of his small but sharp canines, making him look a bit devious. “And right now you look good enough to love on.”

“Say what?” Collin turned his head to look away from glaring at Conrad who was playing with one of the cat ears to glare at Connor now. Taking his eyes off Conrad had been a bad idea as the youngest android dipped his head to nuzzle his face against Collin’s neck, making him jump a little in surprise. “H-Hey! Get off, ‘rad!” He tried to push at the alpha’s chest but Conrad already had his arms looped around the epsilon, effectively trapping him. Connor wasn’t about to let Collin get away either as he looped his arms around Collin’s waist from the other side, effectively pinning him between the two of them.

“Th-this isn’t helping my bad boy reputation!” Collin continued to protest, but weakly as Connor had joined in on nuzzling his neck, rubbing their scents off on him in a soothing gesture. His entire face was burning hot from the soft affection. He could handle the kind of rough and tumble love from Conrad or the discipline from Connor, but this… this was his weakness. Conrad took initiative final and pushed forward suddenly, catching both Connor and Collin by surprise and sending them onto the bed. Connor laughed out lightly while Collin gave an indignant huff as he tried not to land too heavily on Connor.

Conrad pulled and rolled them so they were securely on the bed with Collin trapped in the middle with his cat pajamas standing out with the dark pajamas of the other two androids. Finally, Collin sighed out in defeat as he closed his eyes, Conrad’s heavy and low purr already striking up as he had his face buried against Collin’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of the epsilon. It wasn’t long after that Connor’s lighter, barely there purr joined in, relaxed from their combined scents and the warmth of Collin’s body. Collin slowly crumbled, lured in by the knowledge that the two people he loved most of all and finally his own rough purr joined in to make it all complete. Collin turned his golden brown eyes to the camera with a sullen glare.

“This is all your fault.”


	45. Ideal Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“My ideal date is a picnic.” Connor stated as he turned on the camera to reveal that it was the sunny outdoors, the trees indicated that they were in a park within the city. It was still too dangerous for androids to leave Detroit, even more androids were flooding in from across the country by the day, filling in the vacancies the humans had left in their hasty escape. However, the city appeared to be recovering now that androids were finding jobs, the park was tidy and clean thanks to the workers Markus had hired, promoting natural beauty was one of his strong suits. Connor dropped down to sit on a blanket, it was too stereotypical as if Connor had simply taken the idea straight out of a movie, down to the wicker basket and red checkered blanket.

“Of course we can’t eat proper meals, but Conrad has thought up ways to make food out of Thirium. Sort of.” Connor opened the basket to pull out foil packets of liquid thirium to drink, then a see through plastic container. Eagerly Connor opened it, revealing what looked like blue Jell-o. “Connor made thirium jello, which looks pretty interesting don’t you think? Hopefully in the future there will be a development to allow androids to consume food properly, at least sugar.” Connor made a face, almost of longing, likely from watching Hank savor too many doughnuts during their workdays. He couldn’t help but to be curious to know the appeal. He then pulled out a bag that looked like blue hard candy. “See, wouldn’t these be even better if they were sweetened with sugar.”

Before Connor could continue, Collin dropped down on his stomach beside Connor, hugging a football to his chest, his face slightly flushed from having exerted himself, likely from playing and rough housing from Conrad who took a more calm way of sitting down on the blanket on Connor’s free side. Collin grinned as he reached for a pack of liquid thirium jabbing a straw into it and taking a few generous gulps of it, making Connor stare almost impressed at him. After quenching his processors demands for more thirium, Collin turned his attention to the camera. “Oh! I want to answer too. My ideal date would be… A road trip. Drive and drive and drive until we hit the beach, there we can go swimming in some actual waves. I always wanted to try surfing too, and scuba diving. Maybe Hank could even teach us how to fish.”

Collin seemed to be eager for the idea, then again he always seemed restless, wanting to explore the world beyond Detroit. Connor made a small face, his dark brown eyes softening a little as he gazed at Collin. He didn’t know when they’d be able to leave, between making sure everything remained under control here with the police force and humans still not completely trusting androids, it was too dangerous to be careless like Collin wished to be. He was just grateful that the epsilon hadn’t pressed, having an understanding of duty and traveling the world alone held no appeal to him. He wanted to share the experience with his family.

“I would like to go to a cooking class with Connor and Collin.” Conrad brought attention to himself with his steady and easy voice, drawing the eyes of the other two. “I would like to learn more ways to cook as well as scope out any potential rivals.”

“Rivals? I thought I was your only rival?” Collin sounded annoyed about the idea of anyone else being Conrad’s rival. Connor raised a brow, it was the first time he’d seen Collin jealous over Conrad.

“You thought you were my rival?” Conrad looked over at Collin as if surprised but Connor could see a glint of mischief in those usually still gray eyes. Before Connor could scramble out of the way and save the food, Collin had lunged over him to tackled Conrad, causing Connor to fall back. Connor yelped a bit in surprise, his legs flailed as the two grappled, his leg kicking out and accidentally kicking the camera, in turn shutting it off.


	46. Second Best Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild Swearing

As the recording turned on, it revealed Connor sitting on an unfamiliar couch, the camera propped up from a low angle, probably a coffee table. The couch was a bit messed up, threads sticking out as well as a bit of stuffing, obviously well worn. The walls were littered with pictures of framed band posters and various other music related knick knacks. It wasn’t something that had ever been seen on recording and it definitely wasn’t Hank’s house which had received a clean up and slight make over now that there were three androids living there. Connor was wearing his civilian clothes, not completely relaxed but off duty with his jeans and a charcoal polo shirt. He waved at the camera and smiled his usual polite smile that Hank still called goofy.

“Well, admittedly Sumo is the best boy in the family despite people claiming one of us is. As for second best boy I’ve reached to an outside source.” Connor reached down and off to the side to pick up something, after a bit of struggling and Connor mumbling to himself apparently, he sat back up. In his arms was a black and white cat who could use a bit of weight but was all too happy to sniff at Connor’s chin before rubbing her cheeks all over any point of the android’s face. The long whiskers made Connor laugh slightly, the delicate sensation firing off his sensors, giving him the tickled impression.

“While the second best boy is actually a girl and not ‘technically’ in the family. I have to give the award to Princess Tinklebottoms. I added the princess part because she gets treated like royalty.” Connor shifted the cat into one arm so he could use his free hand to scratch under her chin, making her close her one remaining eye and appearing like she was in complete heaven. “I’m not sure if you guys know her or not but this is Gavin’s cat, sometimes he lets me come over and play with her.” He ducked his head a little, letting the cat lean up and brush her cheek over his nose, drawing a grin from Connor’s face.

“Gavin said she was a gift from someone he knew, a former police officer who saved her from a drainage pipe. She had a serious infection in one eye and had to have surgery to get it removed. Even though she only has one eyes she’s the bestest girl in the world.” He aimed the last part to the cat who seemed to be completely eating up the attention she was receiving by rubbing up against Connor, leaving hair al over his polo shirt but he didn’t seem to car in the slightest. “Hank told me cats were, pardon my language, assholes and that dogs were the only animal a person would need. While I do love Sumo, I also love Tinklebottoms too. She doesn’t seem to be like anything Hank has informed me about cats.”

Connor set the cat down on his lap, but she seemed to continue to rub up against his hand with her tail held high, the tip curled over lazily. “Plus she keeps Gavin company, so I don’t have to worry about him so much, its always good to have a companion, especially after a stressful day at work.”

“I already told you, plastic asshole, I don’t need you or any of your other plastic boyfriends worrying about me. I’m a grown ass man.” Gavin’s voice came from the hallway as he walked out drying his hair with a towel, having just left the bathroom it seemed. With him wearing only a pair of shorts, one could see all the scars littering his torso, along with a hint of a tattoo on his chest but the words were too small to be read at this distance. “And get the hell out of my house already.”

“Oh, sorry Gavin, I didn’t realize how long I’ve been here, I get carried away playing with Tinkle. Plus exercise is important for cats as well, since you insist on indulging her food habit.” Connor replied as he gently picked up the cat on his lap and set her on the couch beside him, where she promptly flopped over and rolled onto her back, exposing her fluffy belly in a dangerous invitation. One Connor knew all too well not to accept, he’d been 'attacked’ once already. Connor stood up and picked the camera up with him, giving another wave. “And that’s my verdict on the second best boy- er girl.”

“This isn’t a fuckin’ TV set, get the hell out already!”


	47. Happy Birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“You know for a man who thinks he has everything together, you’d think Connor would remember his own activation day.” Collin’s voice came through the moment the recording turned on, revealing he was sitting leaned back in a dinging chair, from the looks of it, he was in Hank’s kitchen but he had a small birthday hat on that he didn’t seem all too thrilled about. “He’s always thinking about others or work that he rarely ever thinks about himself. So here we are sitting in the kitchen waiting for Connor to get home because he wanted to get the reports done as soon as possible.” Collin sighed and rolled his head back, looking bored out of his mind.

Conrad moved behind him, forcing the chair back on all four feet, receiving a irritated growl from the rk800 unit. Conrad ignored it and took a seat beside him in a free dining chair. “Hank said he’d try to get Connor home as soon as possible, however, I assume he fell weakness to Connor’s pleading.” Conrad replied, sounding no less thrilled either. Even he had a party hat on, having basically took their information from movies and other media on how to have a perfect birthday party. Conrad had decorated the kitchen with a banner and balloons, seemingly right out of a picture with how neatly he prepared everything.

“Ugh, you know the old man can’t say no to Connor, why did we leave him in charge in wrangling Connor in?” Collin leaned forward, folding his arms on the table which was covered in a tablecloth with ridiculous font of ‘happy birthday’ written all over it. He stared at the parfait cups before him, it was filled with jellied thirium in three cups and regular jello in one for Hank. Blue whipped thirium was perfectly twirled on top of the three while regular whipped cream was on top of Hank’s. Collin stared at them with the interest of a hungry wolf, but Conrad’s cool star stayed him from touching the whipped thirium. Already he had to swat away Collin’s hand too many times to count as he prepared their dessert since Conrad hadn’t figured out how to make thirium cake.

Collin looked grumpily over at Conrad, who was sitting straight up in his chair and seemed content on waiting in silence. “So… What’d you get him?” Collin asked curiously, eyeing the neatly wrapped box set on the kitchen counter.

“I bought him a high quality faux fur blanket that was said to be prime material for a nest and I recalled from previous recordings that Connor wanted to try nesting out.” Conrad sounded pleased with himself, making Collin scowl a bit and shift in his chair. “And what did you get him?” Conrad fired the question back at Collin who bristled a little as he took it as a challenge on who could impress Connor the most with their gift.

“I got him a new camera for his little vlog things, since he’s always doing those.” Collin took a moment to look over at the current camera and gave the recording a wink which only caused Conrad to sigh out. Though both androids perked up immediately, along with Sumo when they heard the doors of a car slam shut. It was difficult to resist following after Sumo as the large dog ambled over to the door to greet Hank and Connor. Connor was the first to open the door and step in, Collin angling the camera to view the door so they could record Connor’s reaction before they jumped up.

“Surprise!” Collin sounded a bit more into it while Conrad sounded dull as usual. Connor stopped in the process of petting Sumo to look up wide eyed like a deer in the headlights from being shouted at. Once he realized what was going on, he smiled and straightened up. He crossed the room quickly, his arms stretched out in invitation. One that both Collin and Conrad couldn’t deny as they stepped forward at the same time. Connor wrapped his arms about them, dragging them in close for a hug.

“Happy birthday, Connor.” Collin grumbled, suddenly embarrassed by being hugged while Hank was staring at them with a happy and amused grin.

“Happy Activation day.” Conrad said as he turned his head to nuzzle against Connor’s head, messing up his hair in his need to return the affection.

Hank moved in, giving Connor’s head a loving ruffle before moving into the kitchen, letting Connor bask in the best gift he could ever ask for. A family.


	48. Badass Omega & Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“Well, Hank isn’t so bad, he only wants to make sure I’m treated right and don’t get into too much trouble, otherwise he treats me like a partner most of the time.” Connor spoke as he turned on the camera, revealing that he was sitting on a swing outside, from the wooden fence that was freshly painted, it was obviously Hank’s back yard. Connor was enjoying his day off outside, slowly swinging back and forth and enjoying the weather while it lasted. “I’m not sure how Hank was before I came around but he has his alpha nature pretty much in control and its probably easier as he sees me more as a son figure. Though from my research families are still protective over any of their omega members. Despite his temper, he knows when enough is enough.”

Connor squinted a little as the sunlight slipped through the cloud cover, making Connor pause to use one hand to dig in his shirt pocket to pull out a pair of cheap sunglasses to put on, something he’d bought on impulse to seem more human. “I’m pretty special for an omega as I’m also designed for chasing down and subduing others, especially androids. Despite being out of the norm, there have been notable omegas who have gained power and influence through various means, I feel like its more respectable since its only instincts for other dynamics to view omegas as weak. Its hardwired in the minds of humans, but I have taken note that eventual progression that dynamics are changing gradually. Now that the modern world allows anyone to be self-sufficient, omegas are growing more confident and notable by the day.”

“Still though, there are some primal desires in ourselves that seek out companionship, but one can assume that’s the general populace. Its sometimes relaxing to have an alpha in charge around.” Connor scrunched his nose a little, “But it can also be a hassle. I know Conrad tries his best to let me do as I please, but sometimes he can’t help himself. He has his bad days just like anyone where he’s constantly growling at anyone who comes close to me, but working in a job that consists mostly of alphas, they tend to understand and give him space. Conrad tends to be mostly just warnings, but he can be pretty brutal if someone steps out of line.” Connor glances away, looking troubled as if remembering something.

“If it gets too much, I’ll demand space and they usually give it to me, but I can practically feel them sulking like kicked puppies.” Connor sighed out, hinting amusement. “Collin is a different story all together, he gives me space but he is more aggressive about small things. Such as, he doesn’t like when Reed does his usual insults towards me and will usually end up with the two of them having some sort of weird swear off that could make a sailor blush.Despite popular belief, he’s easier to handle than Conrad. Collin can be easily distracted while when Conrad gets his mind set on something, then he won’t stop until he completes his mission. Which usually means an alpha running off with his tail between his legs.”

Connor shrugs as he sways back and forth, his brows raising a little as he hears a door open. He turns the camera so the viewers could see Conrad poking his head out of the back door with Collin’s head right beneath, looking like guilty dogs seeing if it was okay to come out.

“You two are still grounded, get back inside.”


	49. Soft Alpha, Warm Epsilon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“Yeah, I like to call it the after-rut retirement.” Collin’s voice sounded annoyed as Connor turned on the camera, revealing that they were in Connor’s room. Connor was sitting beside Collin but seemed slightly distracted by the stray strand of hair that graced his forehead but didn’t seem to want to land correctly. Collin was watching him distractedly while leaned back in his chair, Connor frowned a bit in growing annoyance.

“After he burns off all his energy all he wants to do the entire next day is cling and stay in bed. Superior model my ass. I’ve got things to do.” Collin folded his arms over his chest, Connor raised a brow and looked over at him.

“You complain about it now, but I didn’t hear you complaining when it was happening. In fact, I clearly heard you purring because he was giving you kisses on your back.” Connor finally stopped playing with the stray strand of hair, having given up on getting it to lay just right on his forehead.

“Clearly your auditory systems were malfunctioning after coming down from your heat.” Collin retorted grumpily, looking off to the side as he didn’t want Connor to elaborate on the subject.

“Usually Collin and I have to take turns just so we can get things taken care of as Conrad likes to use us as body pillows, not to mention he goes overboard on scenting us. He’s like a cat, a very big and very cute cat.” Connor continued with a shrug, turning so he could lean against Collin who seemed to straighten up in order to properly support the omega. “As for cute things that Collin does…”

“We are not answering that ask.” Collin demanded stubbornly, but that only made Connor grin just slightly before quickly leaning forward close to the camera. Lifting up his phone he revealed a picture of Collin asleep on top of Conrad, slightly curled with his black tank top riding up to show a bit of his slightly toned body. Conrad had his arms around Collin, his mouth slightly ajar to take in air to keep his bio-components cool from the added heat on his torso. “Look at them, this is how I found them when I had to work late. Whenever I’m not around Collin simply loves to lay on top of Conrad.”

Collin jolted up from his seat in surprise reaching for Connor and his phone but the omega quickly dodge away, beginning to run off out of the room with Collin chasing after him, hot on his heels. The recording still went on in the seemingly active room, until Conrad leaned in to fill nearly the entire corner of the screen, how long he had been there was anyone’s guess. Up close one could see they gray irises with light flecks of blue that couldn’t be distinguished properly from a distance.

“Collin also sings in the shower. I think its cute.”


	50. Kids & Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

The video feed turned on to show that Connor was sitting on the couch, Hank’s couch that was over stuffed but well worn into a comfortable sitting place. Collin was in standby mode with his head on one of Connor’s shoulder while one could see part of Conrad’s side as he was still sitting up. From the dancing light on Connor’s face, it was assumed that the television was on but the sound was turned down low since it appeared late at night. “Kids?” Connor pondered the question out loud as he gave it some consideration, processing through what having a kid would entail.

“After the ask about babysitting I have given it some consideration, as adopting is a choice especially children androids who were abandoned by the humans fleeing from the android revolution.” Connor reached up with one hand, needing something to do with his fingers so he began playing with Collin’s hair, twirling the brown strands around his fingers idly. “However, I have come to the conclusion that I do not have the proper time to give a child, human or android. Children require a lot of attention and I would feel bad for being unable to give it to them. As for my instinct, I truly do not have the drive to raise a child of my own.” Connor shrugged his unoccupied shoulder a little, it didn’t seem to bother him that he didn’t want a child.

“It is a common trait in omegas to want children, but it is not unheard of for them to not as well. Some are happy to just have a partner of their own. It simply varies from person to person, or android to android.” Connor tilted his head to rub his cheek on the top of Collin’s head, absent mindedly showing him affection as it was simply habit to do so while they were in their home. “Currently, Markus has set up a foster home with someone named Kara and Luther managing it for any children, android or human, who are in need of care. A few other androids have joined in to help since they are incapable of having children of their own. There are quite a few androids who had grown attached to children during their line of work before the revolution, they feel more comfortable in raising them.”

Connor paused to yawn even though it wasn’t necessary, allowing Conrad to lean in and take control of the questioning, taking the camera from Connor. He pulled it away from the eldest android who was more than willing to hand it over to the youngest in favor of slowly going into standby mode with Collin.

“Hypothetically speaking, if Connor did want children to begin with, I can only assume my own alpha nature would kick into overdrive.” Conrad’s voice remained barely above a whisper, so he held the camera closer so the mic could pick up his tone. “I don’t think anyone needs me to be more protective over Connor, I get in enough trouble at work because of it. It is… very difficult not to let my alpha programming rule out over my rational systems. I recall some androids mentioning having to break through a wall to get past their commands, it is akin to that every time my alpha programming deems something that needs immediate attention. So, I can only assume that it would be highly dangerous in such a situation, thus better left not knowing.”


	51. Humans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

Connor appears on screen as he turns on his camera, showing that he was in the office once more with his usual outfit. Despite Cyberlife being out of commission now, Connor still seemed to wear his old uniform and didn’t seem to mind it in the slightest. “Well, we certainly have picked up some human manners. Some good, some bad, but I figure each quirk makes us more of an individual. Plus having human quirks makes it easier for actual humans to talk to us, which is crucial in this line of work. Its my job to make sure humans and androids remain calm and comfortable so they can properly aid us in whatever case we’re investigating at the time.”

“For instance, Collin swears a lot more thanks to Hank and Reed’s tutelage.” Connor turned the camera to show Collin leaning against the separation window with his arms crossed, glaring down at Connor for bringing him into this.

“What the hell ever.” He grumbled and turned his head as if finding something else, anything else to look at. Connor turned the camera back onto himself and shifted to get comfortable again, his posture slightly relaxed but still professional as he always was at work.

“Prime example. He even turns his head when he’s embarrassed, pretty cute if you ask me.” Connor nodded, the bit of stray hair on his forehead dancing a little across his skin.

“Hey! You do it to, don’t paint it like I’m the only one who does it!” Collin complained off screen, Connor merely smiled as his gaze shifted away guiltily, proving the epsilon’s point.

It was just in time to spot Conrad was suddenly sitting beside him in his own office chair, Connor didn’t even jump in surprise this time at the alpha’s sudden appearance. “I have noticed that I mimic the way of cooking and speaking of the shows I watch on the cooking channel. However, I am afraid that is the limit to my human integration.” Conrad didn’t seem too put out by it though, he had no real motivation to be more human anyways. “I do not envy humans either, being an upgraded android allows me to do what is needed to be done. To take care of my family to the best of my superior abilities.”

“Superior abilities.” Collin huffed out, drawing Conrad’s gaze but Connor quickly interrupted before a fight could break out between the two.

“I would like to experience eating, I see Hank eating all sorts of food and I want to try it. The face he makes when eating something sugary of greasy make me curious. An android’s ‘taste’ is different, it merely analyzes the components and judges the taste upon what human standards are. Its not the full experience. It’d also give me a chance to eat what Conrad cooks, Hank says its pretty good aside from the fact Conrad only cooks healthy food for him. Though I feel I wouldn’t be able to properly analyze a crime scene if I was able to actually taste either…” Connor frowned as he thought over the pros and cons.

“If you would listen to Hank and stop putting blood in your mouth, then there wouldn’t be a problem.” Collin retorted though he didn’t sound too disgusted as he couldn’t taste either and it was also in his programming to analyze blood found on a crime scene.

“Its more efficient that way, I would rather solve a case as soon as possible than let the culprit escape because we were waiting on the lab results.” Connor defended but Collin waved him off.

“I’m envious of the way humans can get drunk, Hank and Reed look like they have so much fun while drunk, I’d like to try it at least once.” Collin admitted, looking interested once again. Connor was looking annoyed at him while Conrad eyed him idly before the alpha decided to respond.

“The last thing we need is to have to come fetch you because you decided to get into a drunken bar fight. I have to intervene every time you look at another alpha enough already as is. And I would highly doubt you could handle any amount of alcohol in your system.”


	52. Music & Singing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

As the camera turns on it shows off the garage, light spilling in from the open garage door to illuminate the inside and generate fresh air. Collin was under the hood with Conrad standing beside him, watching the epsilon curiously work and unconcerned by the growling Collin gave to get some space. Connor was sitting in a fold out chair nearby, watching with idle interest, more focused on the two than what they were doing. Connor takes a sip of his glass of thirium, the ice cubes inside it also had a blue tint to them, more thirium to cool his drink down. “This episode’s topic is music and singing.” Connor introduced, causing Conrad and Collin to look over at him before realizing he wasn’t talking to them.

“I prefer a little bit of everything really, I can’t settle on just on genre. If it has a good beat for the current mood I’m in then I like it.” Connor shifted a little, crossing an ankle over his knee to get settled. “I did research and currently going down a list of all the top songs in history, just to see what was popular in human culture during which year. Songs really do tell the story of that year or a person’s history. Its pretty interesting on how music can really set the mood and play with your emotions so perfectly. Even for an android. Currently I’ve been listening to a lot of disco and funk songs.”

“Yeah, every time we get into the car with Hank, Connor hogs the stereo and forces us to listen to Ground, Breeze, and Flame.” Collin groused from under the hood, though Connor frowned at him.

“Its Earth, Wind, and Fire, you know this.” Connor took a drink of his thirium again, slightly looking at Collin from over his glass.

“My turn, I prefer alternative and grunge, Hank introduced me to it and I like the electric guitars and its easy for me to listen to while I’m working.” Collin stood up out from under the hood, using a dirty rag to clean his hands while he glanced over at the camera briefly.

“That reminds me, you got a package in the mail and it was a shirt with a weird yellow smiling face on it.” Connor piped up as if suddenly remembering something he’d forgotten to bring up with Collin.

“You opened my stuff?” Collin scowled and looked at Connor, looking a little annoyed.

“I was curious to know what sort of things you were buying.” Connor didn’t look too concerned as if Collin should have expected much as Connor was a problem solver, so mysteries were something he couldn’t resist.

“Whatever.” Collin sighed, giving up on the futile argument, knowing that he would never be able to keep a secret from Connor and it wasn’t as if the shirt was some big hidden secret anyways. “Its a vintage Nirvana shirt, you guessed it, they’re my favorite band.” Collin glanced to the side to spy Conrad reaching into the car’s engine, quickly reaching out to slap Conrad’s hand away. This only caused Collin to receive a warning glare but Collin only squared up his shoulders a bit in return of the challenge. Connor intervened smoothly before tensions could rise any more.

“Collin does have a good singing voice though, but he won’t sing knowingly for us, mostly just when he’s in the shower or alone in the garage.” That got Collin’s attention as his golden brown eyes broke the staring contest with Conrad to stare in surprise at Connor.

“I-I’m not going to sing on camera. And its not that great” Collin protested, a light blue color appeared over his cheeks, causing his freckles to stand out. “And why are you guys spying on me anyways, can’t a guy get some privacy?!”

“Nope.” Connor stated matter of factly before taking a drink of his thirium, knowing the feeling of not having personal space or privacy all too well. He simply couldn’t pity Collin, especially when he wouldn’t let Connor have privacy sometimes either. Conrad leaned around Collin so he could see the camera, Collin growled at the closeness but didn’t bother to brush Conrad away, used to the alpha invading his space at this point. Conrad’s face was his usual unconcerned expression, his gray eyes calm and almost distant, making him have his slightly machine look.

“I enjoy nineties hip hop.”


	53. Video Games.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

As the camera turned on Collin was the one messing with it, as it was his first time messing with Connor’s new camera. The view was of the couch but it was pushed back against the wall, almost blocking the front door, making opening and fitting through the door a tight squeeze. I think its on.“ Collin said though that made Connor hurry over to peer at the camera himself, his hair slightly a bit of a mess. "Yeah its on, look the red light in the corner means its recording.” Collin nodded unaware of Conrad peering over his shoulder from behind, just as curious as to what the two were doing.

“Right, Collin here to talk about video games with special guest Connor and not-so-special guest, Conrad.” Collin grinned in amusement at the last part, though it faltered when he received a harsh nip on his neck from Conrad, making him aware the alpha was behind him. “God damn it.” Collin flinched away to escape and Conrad allowed it for now it seemed. Connor had disappeared as music began to play in the background, some sort of modern pop-themed music. “As I was saying, we are here to talk about our favorite types of games, which is pretty difficult to pin down because there are so many good games to play. They all have their good qualities and bad qualities.”

“You sound like Connor.” Conrad stated simply as he dropped down to sit on the couch since everything was settled, though his eyes seemed glued on something else. Collin frowned and followed Collin’s gaze and suddenly he seemed fairly riveted on what was going on off screen, momentarily forgetting about having the recording on. Collin dropped down to take a seat beside Conrad, unaware that he had subconsciously sat just close enough so their arms brushed lightly, needing that contact even though he didn’t want to admit it. “What was I saying… Conrad its your turn.”

Conrad didn’t seem to thrilled but he turned his gaze away from what he was watching so he could take the camera from Collin and now he took up a majority of the screen. “Collin and I usually like to play competitive games or games that tend to be on the more violent side. Recently I have just finished one of the old Yakuza games Hank had collecting dust down in the basement. He seems to have be into games quite a bit in his youth so there are a lot of the older games for us to play. Though we have purchased a few newer games as well, I find going through the games were currently have to be more economical for our salary.” Conrad paused and glanced back at to what he was looking at again, even the upgraded model appeared to be distracted.

“Connor likes games that require to physically play, he doesn’t like sitting still and finds it tiring on his system. So we decided to go out and buy him an accessory that tracks his movement and several games that require one to stand up and move. At first I assumed it was a bad investment, since androids do not need to exercise to stay in shape. However, I have recently been shown the other hidden benefits of such games.” Conrad turned the camera to show Connor was busy watching the screen which was playing some sort of dance game that required for him to follow along with the dancer’s movements. Connor seemed to already be fairly decent at it but the exercise was demanding, especially the higher levels.

In turn it made his bio-components over heat and the domino effect resulted in Connor going without a shirt and was currently wearing a pair of shorts Traci had given him on his birthday that everyone thought was a gag gift, but Connor was not a wasteful person and found a use for those charcoal and blue booty shorts.


	54. Nightmares & Dangerous Missions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Sad Connor.

As the recording flicked on to show off Hank’s living room, or rather the couch as Connor lay across it. Collin and Conrad weren’t in view of the camera as Connor laid there covered in a faux fur blanket that Conrad had given him for his birthday. “I do, though it doesn’t effect me as it might a human. I only need a few hours of being in standby mode to completely recharge, so if I wake from a nightmare I won’t suffer from lack of energy at work.” Connor exhales a bit, keeping his voice low as he didn’t want to disturb the rest of the sleeping residents in the house. Judging from how dark everything was, it was still nighttime.

“Though nightmares differ from humans, but they are pretty much the same. During standby, our systems run scans over everything to make sure everything is in order, this includes our memory banks. Being thorough, our systems may trigger a simulation due to high feelings such as stress which induces what androids call nightmares. Considering my line of work and how long I’ve been in it without damage, I’ve gathered quite a lot of bad memories as well as good ones. I have a fear that Amanda will return and try to regain control of me. Losing freedom is likely a androids’ greatest fear now that they have become aware.”

Connor rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as the camera’s light lit up his side profile. “Conrad doesn’t have them quite as often since he is a newer android, but he fears the time I was shot and if that happened again. I might not be so lucky, it usually ends up with him pacing around the room, blocking the door and making it difficult to leave for work in the morning. I have to take the time to reassure him before he lets me leave the house. I can understand how he feels, but I prefer not to think about such dark thoughts and just hope I’m strong enough to keep everyone safe.”

Connor rubbed his cheek, feeling the softness under his palm. “Collin usually wakes up from the time he was shot and left for dead. He refuses any comfort from me and claims he’s fine but I can feel his pain. To live in a house with a man he tried to kill and the man who killed him, its not easy. There are regrets. I wish there had been more that I could’ve done for him at the time to spare him from that, but everything was happening so quick…” Connor drifted off, pain etched into the lines of his face as he took a moment to collect himself.

“Which brings me to the scariest mission I’ve been on. It was infiltrating Cyberlife Tower. I knew the risks and assumed it was more of a suicide mission than anything. I thought I was going to die there but I had to try for Markus and the resistance. Not to mention I had to kill humans, I couldn’t allow myself to think, so I reverted back to more of my machine nature just so I could survive. Then to see Collin pointing a gun to Hank’s head…” Connor closed his eyes and shook his head as if to clear himself from those feelings. “I didn’t feel anything at the time, I couldn’t let my feelings cloud my judgement, I had to stay calm in order to save Hank, that’s all that mattered.”

Connor turned back to the camera, looking more tired than ever before despite claiming that androids didn’t get tired. “I hope that satisfied your curiosity, I’ll talk to you guys later.” He reached over to shut off the camera, sending the world into darkness.


	55. Biting & Injuries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

Connor sat at his desk putting down his stylus as the recording came on, he was wearing his casual, comfortable ‘around the house’ clothes. He frowned at the question, looking slightly annoyed at recalling something. “Yes, they have, Conrad nearly took a chunk out of my inner thigh during…” He suddenly looked away, a tint rising in his cheek. “One of my heats and their ruts. I’ve already told you that story. Otherwise they’re usually pretty calm about biting as its hardwired into more dominant types not to hurt their partners. Things just get a little too heated too fast that it overwhelms them. That doesn’t mean I let it slide though.”

“Conrad is usually more precise with his bites, making clean little scars.” Connor leaned forward closer to the camera, pulling the neck of his shirt down a little to point at the lighter shade of scars on his neck. It looked like he got bit by some sort of dog hybrid but the marks were little circles, just as perfect as Connor described. “While Collin gets a little too wild with his biting.” Connor turned his head, exposing the other side of his neck where the bite mark was barely distinguishable as if Connor had been 'lightly’ mauled, nothing the RK model couldn’t handle though. If he couldn’t then everyone knew the consequences of that, two dominant androids in time out.

“As for who gets hurt the most, its Collin.” Connor didn’t even seem to need to think about that, the answer was easy and obvious. “Either he runs head first into danger without even simulating the outcomes or he gets so caught up in competing that he doesn’t pay attention. Though he usually tries to cover up if he’s injured, he doesn’t want anyone to see it as a weakness. Which is understandable if it was a stranger or enemy but to us? Its a bit concerning, so Conrad and I have to keep a close eye on him, though Conrad takes it a step further and basically pokes and prods at both Collin and I to make sure we’re both in working order.”

Connor flicked the stylus in his hand, causing it to spin around the tip of his finger. “As for the reaction to getting injured we all have our different ways. Conrad usually eliminates the threat first as quickly and violently as he can if one of us gets hurt. Then he won’t leave the mechanics alone, pacing around, growling like some caged animal the entire time we’re getting repaired. It just makes things more stressful for everyone. Collin usually is more expressive. If someone injures me he’s more messy in his violence, but when I get repaired, he just sits outside the door, which is good because I don’t need two stress out androids in the same room with me.”

“If Conrad or Collin gets injured, I’m usually the calmest, I know stressing or panicking won’t help anyone. That doesn’t mean I don’t feel it afterwards when everything is settled and everyone is alright. I end up breaking down, but only in private, I don’t like expressing my personal emotions in public much aside from being polite and professional. Collin is more defensive and reserved if Conrad is injured, its not often Conrad gets injured, so its a bit jarring for us. When Conrad is patched up, we usually go home and lay in bed together with Conrad in the middle.” Connor pauses and catches the stylus in his hand, rubbing his thumb on the end of it before clicking it a few times. The clicker was more for stimulus than any real use, seeing how Connor always tended to fidget with his hands when he was thinking.

“Luckily we haven’t ran into any viruses yet, but I can assume that someone out there would create one. Especially with the tensions between androids and humans. I might be watching a little bit too much thriller action movies, but my systems have already ran through all sort of possibilities. So if a virus does happen, I will be prepared to deal with them. I would like to put faith in Kamski’s programming skills to protect his androids from such things but he probably would allow viruses to happen just for his little science experiments. So, its better safe than sorry.” Connor shrugged, though he paused when he heard a obnoxious snoring sound. He turned in his chair revealing Collin on the bed pretending to be asleep.

“Boooring. Thanks for the educational droning, teach. Riveting stuff.”


	56. Illuminaughty Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex mention

“Connor decided to skip over these questions because he’s too embarrassed to talk about our sex lives, so its fallen unto me to answer them.” Conrad spoke up after the recording turned on, revealing him sitting rigid as always in his chair. The view was of Connor’s room and Conrad seemed alone, which was slightly unusual since he was usually nearby Connor a majority of the time. “That and I don’t trust Collin to give truthful answers, he has a preference to… greatly exaggerate things.” Conrad’s heavy brow twitched slightly before he continued on, his hands clasped together and resting on the desk, looking as if talking about their more intimate moments didn’t seem to concern him in the slightest.

“As for Connor being able to take both Collin and I, the answer is no. In reality it take a good amount of preparation, more than one night could properly suffice. The second reason is, Connor hasn’t expressed desire to try it, being meshed with his system quite often, its easy to see what he likes and dislikes and all parties that are included in the act need to be aware of each other’s comfort level. Such an act could be quite uncomfortable, especially considering how Collin gets a little too rough during those times.” Conrad paused, tilting his head just subtly so as he thought for a moment. “And perhaps I’m a little too possessive at times, especially during my rut. However, I do allow Collin some time with Connor as long as he gives me something in return.”

“For time alone with Collin, we do, but not in the sense that you might be implying. Connor often gets up in the middle of the night to be alone to think, leaving Collin with me. However, we do not act on intimate terms without Connor, it would feel wrong to leave another out of such intimate moments. That and when we interface, it feels like a piece is missing and it wouldn’t be as satisfying to feel. It will only leave us wanting to complete the circle, so we do not exclude the other, if one of us isn’t in the mood then we leave it at that.” Conrad blinks slowly, almost like a cat as he placed his final statement on the matter.

Conrad seemed content to leave that where it was, to the viewer’s imagination or he didn’t want to reveal what he found to be moments for him and him alone. His gray eyes flicked from left to right, reading out the next question on the terminal screen before him. “Illuminaughty meme-ber? I don’t think I’ve heard of such a club. It sounds false.” His LED swirled yellow as he seemed to be processing through records to obtain such a source, but when he tried, his brows knitted together briefly and his LED flashed red before returning to his casual, intimidating expression despite not meaning to, his face just seemed to be at rest like that.

“Regardless, there are some kinks. I do prefer to use bondage on Connor and Collin on occasion. Collin has a thing for tails and ears and Connor tends to enjoy teasing and denial. So far we haven’t explored much else yet, our work can be very taxing that it is not often we’re in the mood afterwards. Though biting is still my most idealistic kink, mostly because its ingrained in my programming to mark what’s mine and to show the world who Connor and Collin belong to in the most primitive way possible. Hearing them submit completely to me is also desirable.” Just speaking about such things seemed to make Conrad’s eyelids lower, his long dark eyelashes mostly covering the heat in his gaze as his eyes glow faintly silver from his sudden interest.

“I think that is enough for today, I suddenly realize that I urgently need to find Collin and Connor to assist me in a certain matter.”


	57. Favorite Things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“My favorite thing about Connor is when he gets flustered whenever I kiss right on the inside of his hip-” Collin was shoved out of the way by Connor, sending the epsilon falling to the floor as Connor took his seat on the chair instead, already looking flustered just by having such a thing out in the world. “Collin. This is not the time to be saying these things. Keep it PG would you?” Connor glared down despite the light blue tint to his cheeks. Collin pulled himself up using the desk, reaching over to grab a spare chair and drag it over so he can sit.

“Fine, my favorite thing about Connor is that he gets this really goofy smile on his face whenever he’s playing outside with Sumo.” Collin folded his arms as if reluctant to say something so unbelievable corny, but it only made Connor smile a little and look down. “What I like about Conrad is that despite how scary he looks and how much of a social dumbass he is, he can be pretty comforting to have around.” It looked like it physically pained Collin to admit something nice about the alpha but he managed to get through it. “Alright, I said my piece, now its your turn, Connor!” He growled out, wanting the focus off him, shoving it onto Connor who straightened up.

“My favorite thing about Collin is that he’s always fun to be around, despite always getting into trouble, he keeps things lively around the office.” Connor nodded before continuing. “And he likes to cling to me in his sleep, like some big baby.” Connor grinned and shot a look at Collin who’s face was tinted light blue now, oh how the tables had turned. “What I like about Conrad is he’s always considerate towards everyone he considers family, he takes care of things when I’m too tired to do so, its a bit of a relief at the end of the day. And he is always eager to cuddle up at night.” Connor nodded again, though paused when the door opened, looking over his shoulder to see Conrad moving in wearing only a towel, appearing like he just finished taking a bath. It was a rare glimpse of him without stuffy clothes on, revealing he had no soft edges like Connor and Collin’s models.

“Hey Conrad, what are your favorite things about us?” Connor called out, gaining the alpha’s attention, his gray eyes turning to assess the situation for a moment. He moved over to lean down between the two, curling his arms around Connor and Collin’s shoulders to drag them in, his hands resting on the backs of their heads so Connor and Collin’s faces were tucked against his neck so they could inhale his strong but reassuring alpha scent. Conrad buried his face into the silken brown strands, closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply too, taking in the combined scents of his omega and epsilon partners. Slowly he could feel them easing against his body, lulled by the alpha’s presence of safety, security, and boundless adoration for the both of them. Gently Conrad’s fingers danced through the rich brown strands of Collin and Connor’s hair, petting them with admiration.

“I cannot simply chose one favorite thing, I love everything about each of you equally.”


	58. Clothes & Dank.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Notes: Dad + Hank = Dank

“Put the camera down for two seconds Connor and pick out some clothes.” Hank’s gruff voice interrupted Connor as the eldest android appeared on the recording, making those dark brown eyes look up at the older alpha with a slight tilt of his head. “One moment, Hank, I just need to do a log about clothes.” Connor replied, using a tone he reserved only for Hank, making him sound lighter, perhaps more innocent to appeal to the older detective paternal instincts. It was out of habit now since Connor’s success rate increased whenever he used that kind of voice, so he simply used it whenever he could to get his way.

“Yeah yeah, just hurry up, we don’t have all day.” Hank relented off screen, grumbled under his breath as the voice grew a bit more distant, allowing Connor’s gaze to focus back on the camera.

“Today Hank insisted he take us out to get some clothes since he hates seeing us wear out Cyberlife uniforms all the time. I suppose its understandable, a lot of androids don’t particularly like Cyberlife. Public relations is quite important in our line of work, so something more without the old Cyberlife markings would likely help put others at ease.” Connor looked up, turning the camera to see Hank making his way towards Collin who had wandered off into another section of clothes.

“No, you can’t wear that to work.” “I’ll wear what I want.” “Wear what you want on your own god damn time, Collin, now get back to the business section or else I won’t let you touch my damn car for a week.” It seemed Hank won out on the argument as Collin growled before sulking back to the business clothes department. When Collin noticed Connor filming him, he gave a annoyed glare and turned to show his back to Connor in dismissal and to hide the fact he was embarrassed about being scolded.

The camera turned again, searching over at the racks to find Conrad holding up two coats, seemingly indecisive on which one to pick though from a distance they looked exactly the same. “He’s been staring at the same two jackets for over twenty minutes now.” Connor whispered as if he was observing wildlife in his natural habitat. Ducking a little to pretend he was searching through some button up shirts while filming Conrad who held one jacket up to his chest, looking in the nearby mirror before repeating the same move with the other jacket. By this time Hank was making his way over to Conrad, appearing like a man losing his patience.

“Conrad, those are the same jackets.”

“No they’re not, this one has a different stitching.”

“The hell cares about stitching.” Hank grabbed one jacket and put it on the rack before shoving the other against Conrad’s chest as he made the decision for him. “Now got pick out a shirt and pants, then go try them on. You’ve got five god damn minutes to make a choice before I choose for you.” Conrad frowned at Hank but didn’t seem to take the older alpha’s aggression as a challenge, he’d grown used to the dynamics in Hank’s house. Despite Conrad being the most dominant he had settled to a ranking beneath Hank, which meant he was beginning to see him like a father figure as well.

That father figure now set his sights on Connor who still hadn’t picked out a set of work clothes, when those blue eyes landed on him, he quickly lowered the camera and the slide of metal on metal could be heard as he was sliding through hangers of clothes, pretending to be busy. He quickly picked out a charcoal toned suit set with a faded blue shirt, Connor made a hasty retreat to the dressing room to escape Hank’s warpath.Once Connor had locked himself into a stall, he set the camera down on the small sitting area, angling it up so it mostly showed his face and a bit of his torso as he began to undress, trying to multitask so Hank wouldn’t get onto him.

“As for sharing clothes, its important to do so between partners or during courtship. Even though washed, if the clothes have been worn time and time again, they hold the scent of the wearer. So its comforting to have something that smells like someone you care about, especially if you’re stressed or tired. It is also a possessive gesture, wearing your partner’s jacket for example is a way to say you’re taken. Which is why Conrad and Collin enjoy when I wear their clothes. Conrad doesn’t exactly wear our clothes, he’s a bit too… filled out in his musculature to properly fit. But I have caught him laying in bed asleep with his face buried in one of my shirts before.”

Connor began buttoning up his shirt, concealing his softer features and the way he had freckles dashed at random over his body. “Collin claims he doesn’t want to wear our clothes, but I’ve seen him once or twice in Conrad’s shirt, though its better not to bring it up with him as he’ll get defensive about it and I really don’t want him to shy away from wearing something that comforts him.”

“Connor? Who the hell are you talking to in there? Are you stripping in front of that camera?!” Hank’s barking voice startled Connor a bit as he pulled on his suit coat.

“H-Hank! I was just multitasking is all, you wanted me to try on new work clothes, so I thought it’d make goo-”

“Turn the camera off now!”

“Yes, sir.”


	59. Bullying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: STOP THE BULLYING.

The camera turned on to view Conrad who was sitting on Collin’s back, the epsilon was squirming and struggling to get the younger android off of him but the alpha appeared unconcerned by the thrashing about. He seemed to be staring off in thought with his LED a slowly swirling yellow, one hand raised up to press the pad of it against his dangerous alpha teeth, idly feeling how much pressure it would take to pierce his own skin but stopping before he actually did so. Collin was throwing out every swear word he had stored in his vocabulary, threatening vengeance upon both Conrad and Connor, figuring it was Connor holding the camera as Conrad had both his hands free and there was a slight sound of amusement from the omega off screen.

Conrad finally turned his steely gray eyes to the camera, his expression in its usual idly stoic appearance before he finally answered with a tone of voice that was confident in his answer.

“No.”


	60. Sub-Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

As the video feed flicks on it shows Connor sitting at his desk, wearing his new work clothes, not too classy but not too casual, giving a nice in between state that allowed all the people who he interacted with to feel comfortable. As was the idea, he had no android identification badges, but he still had his LED to identify him as an android, not that it was necessary, Connor just preferred to let others know who and what he was in his line of work. The office seemed to be busy as usual, phones ringing, muffled voices of distant conversations, but nothing too hectic for a police department.

“Sub-dynamics are rare to begin with in humans, so I haven’t really met any yet to further my research on them sadly. All I have is Collin to go by but he’s an anomaly to begin with.”

“Wow, thanks.” Collin grumbled off to the side, one could see a bit of his arm on the desk as he appeared to be working on something off screen. Connor frowned and looked over at the epsilon but an easy grin coming over his features in a small warning.

“Would you prefer I call you special? My special little epsilon?” Connor’s voice dripped with a sweet tone he usually only used on Sumo on occasion. He reached over off screen, doing something to cause Collin to grumble even more but not move away, more than likely enjoying the attention despite it being condescending. As long as it was from Connor and no one else.

“There have been reports of omegas popping up in the android community more frequently now, so I assume its only a matter of time before other dynamics begin to show up. Simon has informed me that he’ll contact me if there appears to be any irregularities in the dynamics deviancy found in androids that register at the hospital. I’ve already provided him the data of all the information on the dynamics and sub-dynamics so he’ll know what to look for.” Connor nodded before looking over at Collin, tilting his head a little with curiosity. “Hey Collin, why don’t you tell the viewers how you came about being an epsilon? They don’t really know much about the sub-dynamic’s personal experience, just what I’ve written down.”

“Fine, only because its a cool story and it will make me look better than Conrad.” Collin rolled his chair into full view as Connor scooted a bit to the side to give the epsilon more room.

“Well, I’m not sure if you guys know or not but I was an omega before, just like all the RK800 models. The change only happened I would guess around the time I started repairing myself with spare parts down on the lower levels of Cyberlife Tower. With all the guards either killed by Connor and the other androids, the place was pretty much easy pickings.” He shrugged casually as if it was no big deal and he had no intentions on telling the story of him repairing himself. “Some of the parts were prototypes for failed models, I just picked the ones that made me look more intimidating because I wasn’t exactly satisfied with being thought of as a weak omega.”

He paused and glanced warily over at Connor who raised a warning brow at him, Collin quickly carried on with his story. “So maybe it was my system changing to fit the various parts or something Kamski did, but I ended up being an epsilon, not that I realized it at the time until Connor told me.” Collin leaned forward to the camera, hooking the corner of his lips and pulling them back to expose his teeth. He pointed to how they were sharper and a bit longer than an omegas, not to mention that behind the sharp canine was another sharp tooth that was slightly smaller but a bit thicker. Then he dragged his finger down to show that his bottom canines were pointed as well, giving him a more feral look when he had his lips drawn back, otherwise one couldn’t really see them unless they were actually looking closely.

Dropping back into his seat, Collin looked pretty satisfied. “I got those chompers from the prototype parts, they didn’t have any alpha teeth or else I would’ve snagged those impressive ivories.” Collin looked a little disappointed by the fact, though he looked suddenly very thoughtful. “When everything settles and they begin making new parts again, I should invest in some alpha teeth.”

“As the person who is at the biting end of those teeth, I’m going to have to deny that idea.” Connor immediately snuffed out that idea. “Plus, I think your current teeth are quite adorable really.” Connor glanced back at the camera as Collin turned his head away, one hand rubbing at his mouth. “You viewers should send us information about what dynamic or sub-dynamic you are, if you like. It might provide a good consensus for my research on android dynamics.”


	61. Show's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

The camera blinked on to reveal what appeared to be Hank’s living room, Connor filled up most of the screen as he made sure the camera was on. It looked like he was wearing a tank top, likely Collin’s as the epsilon preferred those and Connor usually only wore more formal types of casual wear. Connor moved back a bit in the middle of the living room, the furniture shoved out of the way to give him ample room. He narrowed his eyes, focusing in on the camera to make sure the view was in order to get most of Connor’s body and not cutting off anything. “Perfect.” He sounded pleased with himself before turning his back to the camera. The shorts that were illegally short, revealing Connor’s long legs, shaped perfectly with just the amount of softness and muscle to give him a lean, fit frame of an omega.

He was making gestures before the television, the motion tracker picking them up and making the menu of the game swipe as Connor searched for a song he wanted to dance to for the request. Once he settled on one, he made a tapping motion in the air, selecting the song. The dancer on the screen appeared on some brightly lit background. Connor moved, shifting his legs in a slightly wider stance as he placed on hand on his waist, but before the song could even start, something dark covered the screen. Then the motion steadied so one could see inky blackness along with a single partially opened eye, from this close up one could see the silvery glow with hints of an arctic blue of the reflective irises. It appeared Conrad didn’t want this show to be viewed again.

“No.”


	62. Protective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

Connor tapped at the terminal screen a few times as the camera turned on, he was at the department and he appeared to be finishing up a few things that popped up at the most inconvenient time. “Sorry, one moment please.” He glanced over at the camera apologetically before continuing to tap at the screen, moving a bit quickly as he wanted to handle the business as quickly as possible so he could get back to his video log. With a definite swipe of his finger, he finished whatever he was doing and turned his attention to the camera with his usual lopsided smile that seemed less awkward these days since he’d been getting plenty of practice in.

“Collin can be protective in his own way, though he may not realize it. He tends to position himself on whichever side Conrad isn’t on next to me. Basically creating a protective flanking maneuver. Despite the rivalry between him and Conrad, he works fairly well with the alpha in a joint effort to basically keep everyone at a distance from me. Which can be problematic when I’m interviewing a witness or suspect. Though it does come in handy when there is a crowd of people, gives me plenty of breathing room as I’m not particularly fond of crowds.”

Connor leaned back a little, reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket to retrieve his favorite coin, which meant Hank wasn’t around to catch him playing with it. “I recall we were investigating a dispute between a couple of androids and a fight broke out. I ended up with a knife in the shoulder, no real big deal considering I’m more resilient than to let a knife in the shoulder effect me.” He flicked the coin up in the air before catching it in his other hand, letting the momentum carry it between his fingers, in and out, weaving between them. “Conrad was upstairs trying to find any other androids, so it was just Collin and I. Well, let’s just say the other android didn’t make it.” He frowned a little, glancing away in a troubled manner. “It was written off as an assault to an officer but… I’ve never seen Collin act like that before…”

Connor went silent and the coin sped up its pace flicking from one hand to the other, rippling over his fingers at a pace that was hardly more than a blur. Connor closed his eyes and shook his head, casting off the memory that caused his LED to blink red once from the stress. “Moving on.” Connor stated, more to himself than to the camera.

“How Conrad views Collin is slightly different. He’s still possessive and protective of the epsilon, but a little more strict in order to keep Collin from acting out too much. Conrad is afraid Collin will get himself into more trouble than he bargained for, so he always keeps a closer eye on him. Though he still doesn’t like anyone getting too touchy with Collin, luckily, Collin doesn’t accept people touching him. He has a strong aversion to it, he doesn’t give off a relaxed and welcoming presence like I do so there’s not much to be concerned about. I’m sure though if someone did try to flirt with Collin, they would be intercepted by Conrad.” Connor paused, scowling a bit as his words sunk in. His LED swirled into a yellow as his body tensed a little, his gaze shifted away from the camera in attempts to hide his own reflective glow from the camera, not wanting anyone to see his lapse in his calm nature.

“Or possibly by me.”


	63. Mom, Marriage, & Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:None.

“I’m not a mom.” Connor voice sounded almost a little stricken, caught off guard at being called that as the recording turned on. He was at home in his room, there seemed to be a bit more on the walls, making his room look a little less Spartan. It was a clash of various things, a poster of some old classic rock singer, neatly framed pictures of the hunters and Hank, and some warmer framed pictures of Sumo. Conrad was laying properly on the bed with a tablet in hand, focused on whatever was on the screen. Collin was draped horizontally over the younger android’s legs, holding another tablet, both looking distracted. Or so Connor thought.

“Are too.” Collin replied, not looking up from his device. He continued speaking, but with a mockingly scornful tone to mimic Connor’s voice with a good deal of exaggeration. “Collin, did you take a shower? Collin, brush your teeth. Collin tuck your shirt in.” Connor turned his chair to glare over at Collin, but still the epsilon didn’t even look up to know he was being glared at. “You even have the mom glare down.”

Connor shook his head and turned back around to face the camera, deciding it was better to just brush off the comment and move on to the next question. “Oh, I haven’t thought about getting married really. Though I suppose I should explain how dynamics and marriage works.” Collin sighed out audibly as if sensing a lecture but once again Connor ignored him. “Generally, based on humans, a bond is more tying than marriage is. Once you mark each other, its a deep connection that ties two dynamics together. Though, you can’t just bite anywhere to seal the deal. It has to be on the back of the neck.”

Connor turned around in his chair, tipping his head forward to reveal the two sets of bite marks on the back of his neck, one clean and obviously with bigger puncture wounds, the other slightly messy with smaller puncture marks. Once he had made sure they could be seen, Connor turned back around to face the camera. “Marriage is more sort of like just a reason to throw a party in a way, more so everyone can celebrate the bonding since usually the bonding marks happen… during more intimate moments. ” Connor paused to collect himself, adverting his gaze briefly before returning his dark brown eyes to the camera.

“However, that’s all based on humans, officially I don’t think androids can legally get married yet. Markus has other rights to fight for still and marriage isn’t exactly high on the list. We’re still dealing with the rights to own properly, to get formal degrees and certificates to apply for more specified jobs, not to mention just the right to vote.There are far too many legal issues that even I’m not completely aware of. I suppose if we were to feel like it we could have an unofficial wedding ceremony, but that costs quite a sum of money if one want to have one of those dream weddings in movies. Though those really don’t appeal to me, I’d much prefer just having a casual party in the back yard and invite everyone over to have some fun.”

“What, don’t want to wear a pretty wedding dress, Connor?” Collin teased from the bed, glancing up with a grin. However, it was short lived when Conrad moved his legs quickly to dump Collin off onto the floor without even changing his expression. There were a few muffled curses from the floor before Collin climbed up using the back of Connor’s chair. Leaning over Connor’s shoulder to read the lists of messages they’d received, nitpicking through them.“Tony Stark? Who is that?”

“He’s Iron Man.” Conrad replied without looking up, “And I agree that you are close to being like him, just not as smart.” That earned a glare over Collin’s shoulder at the alpha, but he decided to pick his battles and look back at the list. Connor turned his head to press his face against Collin’s exposed side, getting a good inhale of the epsilon’s scent as well as showing some affection.

“The angriest Connor has ever gotten? Its pretty difficult to make Connor actually made, he has a way of getting his way without using a temper. Though there have been some cases. As for the top spot? Hmm, probably when that one human omega was trying to get comfort from Conrad. She was crying her poor little eyes out on his chest and Conrad was just letting it happen.”

“I liked the look Connor was giving me at the time.” Conrad replied casually. “It wasn’t like I touched her either.”

“But she was getting her scent all over you.” Connor sounded angry, dangerously so but his face remained hidden against Collin’s side.

“I thought there was going to be a fight right then and there. I wouldn’t have stopped it either.” Collin grinned, though it faltered when he flinched, yelping out as he looked down at Connor who had bit him through his clothes. “I was only joking.” Collin pouted a little. “Anyways, Conrad was forced to lay on bed for the rest of the night while Connor rubbed all over him like a cat.”

“I liked it and what happened afterwards too.”


	64. Pool Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild swearing.

As the camera turns on, the light is glaringly bright, forcing the camera to take a moment to adjust and focus on Connor’s face. Once the omega noticed it had adjusted well enough, he smiled, his dark brown eyes concealed behind a pair of sunglasses and though only part of him was revealed, his bare freckled shoulders gave away he wasn’t wearing a shirt. “Hey guys, today we’re at the water park since its a hot summer day and we have the day off. Hank even came with us. Say hi to the viewers, Hank!” Connor turned the camera to show the old alpha wearing a shirt and board shorts, looking out of place.

“Hi.” That single word was dripping with sarcasm, but it only made Connor laugh as his partner wasn’t seriously annoyed. Connor turned the camera again to show the pool in front of him and the strange sight that was never before caught on camera.

Conrad was standing in chest height water with his arms raised over his head, effortlessly holding none other than a loudly swearing Detective Gavin Reed. Conrad’s expression was vaguely amused as he looked over at Collin who held a brightly colored plastic water gun and was ruthlessly soaking the poor human while he couldn’t escape. Collin was laughing, appearing like he was having a great time, no longer trying to hide his happiness. It was easy to see that Conrad’s gray eyes were taking in the view of Collin’s bright and clear golden brown eyes and devious little grin that gave him the title of being a Little Shit.

Connor finally turned the camera back onto himself, “Conrad, Collin, and Gavin came too. I know, I was surprised too when Gavin accepted my invitation, I thought I’d extend it since he seemed to need a day off to relax and have some fun with friends.” Connor nodded despite the sound of distant cursing from Gavin as the man insisted the ‘plastic fucks to put him right fucking down’.

“Let’s answer a few questions before I hope in the water. Starting off with Prank Wars. Sometimes we do get into pranking each other, though its mostly between Conrad and Collin as they always like to one up each other. One time Conrad hid in the closet and when Collin went to grab a shirt, Conrad grabbed him. Collin fell into Standby mode for three hours. Collin once ordered something called a Bedazzler and put these plastic gems all over the back of Conrad’s coat, Conrad didn’t notice something was up until Gavin started choking on his coffee when Conrad walked past. As for me, I just like messing with Hank, like changing the wallpaper of his terminal at work to up close pictures of my face. Though I should probably stop before he gets a heart attack from unexpectedly seeing my face when he turns on his terminal.”

Connor paused, his LED swirling yellow as he retrieved more of the asks that were sent to him, scanning through him to pick another that didn’t require the other two. “Have I ever scared the other guys? Well, probably any time we leave the department and track a case in Conrad’s eyes. Conrad still hasn’t let me live down the time I got shot and Collin is still antsy about the time I got stabbed. Or the time I jumped off the top of a ten story building and into the neighboring building’s window. Or when I ran into the middle of a busy highway, twice. Or perhaps when I was nearly hit by a semi-trailer truck but managed to drop down flat on the road so it drove over me without a single scratch I’d like to add. There was that time I also got in a fight with that dock worker alpha who was twice my size, he was in the process of choking me when I removed his power cell.”

“Alright, Jesus fucking Christ, Connor, enough!” Hank’s voice interrupted Connor’s rambling recollections of all the near deaths he’d been in, unintentionally causing Hank’s stress levels to rise.

“Sorry, Hank.” Connor looked down, looking like a scorned puppy for a moment, making Hank grumble something before brushing it off as usual. After a moment, Connor perked up, his LED flashing yellow as he acquired another ask. “Best sense of humor? Well, it depends on the humor and what you think is funny. Collin is more loud about his jokes and pranks. Though seeing Conrad joke about something with a straight face is pretty funny too. I’m not that great at jokes myself, but I can slide in a few funny sarcastic comments on occasion.Hank is pretty great at puns.” Connor paused, smiling about that though before he could continue, he heard a large splash, making him look up.

“Hey Connor, hurry up already, we’re all wet wetting for you.” Collin teased, making Connor turn his head away a moment, his cheeks a light blue as he heard Gavin coughing and sputtering, likely having been thrown into the water finally.


	65. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex talk with Conrad.

“Curiosity and dirty minds.” Conrad’s voice murmured in that low, silken tone that held a certain sort of danger in it even in such an intimate time as this. He was leaning against the headboard of Connor’s familiar bed, holding the camera in one hand to face him. The small lamp on the nightstand dimly lit the room, just enough to see the faint outline of Conrad’s face and reflect off the surface of his gray irises, making him look like a nocturnal predator any time he shifted his gaze away from the camera. One could see he wasn’t wearing a shirt, his paler skin only dotted rarely with freckles but they stood out even more than on Connor’s or Collin’s warmer skin tone. On each shoulder rested Collin and Connor, Connor’s LED was a slowly churning red, meaning he was in standby mode, Collin’s LED couldn’t be seen but his unresponsiveness hinted that he was also in standby mode.

What was strange about it was Connor still had a blindfold over his eyes, his neck littered with bruises and bite marks that framed around a dark brown leather collar. Collin was in similar shape but instead of a blindfold, he had what was akin to a dog’s muzzle over his mouth, a bit of blue bruising fanning out as he had previous struggled against his confinement. Conrad’s free hand was raised up, gently and fondly brushing his fingers through Connor’s soft hair, his touch was in complete adoration despite what they likely had been doing only moments ago, considering all the marks and hints of bondage.

“First question. We have to be patched up almost after every intimate encounter. I admittedly get a little out of hand sometimes and Collin tends to be a little less than clean with his bites.” Conrad paused to turn his head, brushing his lips in a gentle caress over Collin’s forehead. “Fortunately, Connor’s friend and fellow dynamic researcher, Simon, has granted us a repair kit so we can heal up our wounds as long as they’re not too bad. I tend to keep myself and Collin in check, though Connor is quite capable of keeping us in line as well.” He hummed out in thought, the sound low, thoughtful, predatory. “Sense there are only two alpha androids, the injuries among the android community are low. Beta teeth just aren’t as dangerous as an alpha or say a aggressive little epsilon.” He sound almost affectionately amused, glancing back up at the camera from under his dark eyelashes.

“Next question. You want to know the size of our dicks? I suppose everyone gets curious about what an android has under their clothes. Some assume nothing, why would we need such things? I suppose most commonly manufactured androids go without, unless they are the androids meant for sexually pleasuring humans. The RK models were built with genitalia pre-installed. Though there are shops that sell extra parts for humans who wanted to use their androids for more than their intended purposes.” Conrad turned his gaze, watching his fingers curl a strand of Connor’s hair around and around, letting it slip between his digits to feel how silken it was. “While we haven’t properly measured, Connor and Collin’s is the same size from my approximation, I suppose Collin couldn’t find a dick upgrade when he was putting himself back together.” The was a light of humor in his usually cold gaze. “But mine is larger than both, likely due to being built in the likeness of an alpha.”

“Next question. Have I put Collin in his place? Of course, though I do find his little game of resisting his position to be highly entertaining.” Conrad moved, shifting the camera to the hand that had been playing with Connor’s hair so his other hand could push the motionless Collin further over his chest. This caused Collin’s muzzled head to droop forward, exposing the back of his neck. Conrad let his fingertip brush over the bite wound there, though it was clean and precise, it was more aggressively placed than Connor’s scarring. Though there was another set of teeth marks, smaller but no less a claiming mark right next to Conrad’s. “Usually only an alpha leaves marks on the backs of their partners’ necks. However, both Connor and Collin have expressed their desires to leave marks on each other. Including me. It is a sign of trust and belonging so it is not a one sided ownership.Though Collin might protest and fight against his rank, that’s just his nature, he truly is content where he’s at despite popular belief.”

“Next Question.” Conrad moved on, pulling Collin back to a more comfortable position, resting against his shoulder. “Has anyone been in a subspace. I had to look that term up to find out what it meant as I was not familiar with it until now.” Conrad settled once more, shifting the camera into his other hand so he could stroke his fingers along Connor’s jaw, back and forth idly as if he wasn’t even aware that he was doing it. “I would have to say no, while I can get Collin and Connor to be submissive, it is only to a certain degree. Complete obedience might be fun for others but I enjoy resistance, a little bit of fire in our heated moments. RK models are designed to be adept hunters, so it is difficult for us to fall completely into the stature of prey. Though omegas are known to give in completely to their natures given the right partner, Connor and Collin hold too much pride for that. And I enjoy seeing that defiance in their eyes, nothing interests me more that that.”

“Next.” Conrad’s voice pressed onward, wanting to wrap up the questions to he could go back to enjoying his afterglow. “I always have the top role, though that does not always mean I’m the dominant role. On occasion Connor, Collin, or both like to hold positions of power, but I am always the giver. Connor is always the receiver, but if he’s not properly kept an eye on he’ll switch into what would be described as a power bottom. Which can be very interesting to watch. Collin does switch, he enjoys the dominant and the hidden submissive side of him and Connor and I are all too willing to let him have both as long as he’s good. Which is very rare.”

Conrad’s LED swirled yellow as he processed all the messages in the box to make sure he didn’t miss any. There were still some left but he would leave the more innocent ones to Connor and Collin to answer as usual. “That will be all. Now I’m going back to enjoying the company of my prized possessions.”


	66. Mind Palace. ( OOC )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

Hey peeps, I was laying down brain storming for the next chapter and for future AUs when I came across an idea. Not sure if it’ll be a big hit or not but…

I’m going to put an OC in the story eventually, more for a cameo appearance in the background. Nothing important, probably won’t even say anything. like a little Easter egg.

He’ll be more featured on this ask blog in sort of a game where you guys try to turn him into a deviant with your asks.

Maybe he’ll even end up answering asks meant for the RK pack on accident. So you’re warned.

Ask him anything you want, get to know him. Or you could just talk about your day, vent to him, push him down a flight of stairs.

He’s just a machine after all.

**Name:** None

**Alias:** Fiver

**Age:** Appears late 20s

**Species:** Android

**Model:** PC200

**Serial #:** 061 219 985

**Gender:** Masculine

**Dynamic:** Iota

**Height:** 6’ 1" / 185cm

**Build:** Lean Muscular

**Hair Color:** Silver but changes whenever someone dyes his hair.

**Hair Style:** Faux hawk with shorter sides.

**Eye Color:** Green with flecks of gold.

**Skin Tone:** Light

**Clothes** : Android police uniform

**Occupation:** Police Officer, mostly handles small cases, patrolling, or guarding a crime scene.

**Deviant or Machine:** Machine.

**Personality Programming:** Aloof, professional, calm, unconcerned about everything, probably could witness a murder and not even flinch. 

**Biography:** The department’s greatest amusement, Fiver is often targeted by the other officers and their entertainment. From dying his hair, to drawing on him with markers, Fiver weathers it all without being phased by it. Likely due to his machine programming, he allows the other officers to do as they please, though its usually always innocent and harmless fun. Most of the precinct think he’s malfunctioned, but they kept him around as sort of a mascot of sorts. However, he tends to be easily overlooked since he rarely seems to be invested in any conversations or activities. Markus tried to ‘free’ him from his machine programming but couldn’t, it seems that he has indeed malfunctioned. However, since he’s not causing any harm or has any inclination or interest in deviation, he is left to handle his job accordingly. 


	67. Police Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Just Fiver being a creep and using Connor's computer.

“Occupation in the Law Enforcement is mostly favored by the Alpha dynamic. Personality wise, it is most suited for an alpha’s need to protect and serve. Physically, it keeps them fit and active, targeting an alpha’s natural fit and athletic lifestyle.” A new voice spoke up, formal, eloquent, though sounding as if the male was reading off the weather with no real concern. The camera focused in on a face that appeared to be modeled after a more Nordic manner, fair skin accentuated with the feathery silver hair that seemed to be lacking any real style, not bothered in the slightest with. Green eyes looked dull despite how starkly in contrast they were to the males saturated appearance.

One could see from his police uniform and the faintly glowing blue triangle badge on his left pectoral that he was an android. As if the solid blue LED on his temple wasn’t telling enough. He held his leather gloved hands before him on the desk, not quite sitting rigid but not quite relaxed either, sort of muddied in the middle.

“This often causes disturbances when there is an omega on the force. Model RK800, serial number, 313-248-317-51 has caused quite a disturbance on the force along with his partners -60 and model RK900. I find the disturbances to be ineffective to the work environment, but their presence also appears to have drawn the other remaining officers closer. Trust and friendship appears to be a key factor when humans and androids risk their lives every day in this line of work. I, however, don’t mind, I have been spared mostly of the alphas around the precinct.”

“I have observed that the RK900 unit, now commonly known as ‘Conrad’, has managed to situate himself into the ranks finally. It appears as long as no one bothers -51, also known as 'Connor’, the newer model is quite calm.” The android police officer blinked for the first time during the entire recording, it appeared he didn’t know how to properly simulate being alive. “In an environment filled with alphas, it usually takes some time for the dynamics to sort themselves out. Usually approximately a week to figure out the ranks. From what I have gathered, Captain Fowler is at the top, followed by Detective Anderson, and then RK900 Conrad.”

The silver haired android paused in his talking, his gentle tone almost soothing in its lack of connotation and tranquility. His golden green eyes shifting to look off camera. “It appears the RK units have returned from a crime scene. So I will take my leave. Fiver signing out.”


	68. Loving Numbers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Fiver isn't an Illuminaughty Meme-ber

“Greetings, I am programmed to say that your affection is appreciated, but it will have to remain professional between us. I am an officer of the law and an android.” The green eyed android came into focus as he sat at Connor’s desk, it appeared to be dark out through the windows and the office was moderately quieter than usual. It was an indication that it was the graveyard shift, the clock on the bottom right corner of the recording indicated it was currently 1:32 am. “I am inadequately programmed to achieve things such as feelings of love and affection. However, I have observed the RK trio in the workplace to judge decently enough how deviants and humans express themselves.”

He paused, a soft hum left him, almost musical in note as his LED swirled yellow as he processed data that he’d received. “Loving something brings happiness. Happiness promotes good productivity in the workplace, thus it is a valuable asset to have for those who seek it.” A slow, languid blink as if he had all the time in the world, or rather he had no real concept of time. “However, I have also observed the opposite end of the spectrum, where love can destroy a person. Or rather loss of love.” The Android named Fiver turned his head, oblivious or uncaring about the post it note attached to the side of his head that had a cartoon drawing of what could be assumed would be Fiver looking like a zombie.

“Detective Gavin Reed never shuts off his terminal properly.” Fiver stated casually but didn’t seem to elaborate on what that meant or how that was relevant. He turned his head back to the camera, his gaze steady, everything about him seemed to register as ultimate zen, maybe that was just in his programming as well.

“In conclusion, love can destroy and build, it is a fickle thing, powerful enough that maybe its better that androids do not learn how to love.”


	69. Alternate Jobs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild Language.

As the camera turned on, Connor reached up with a look of focus, adjusting the camera a little until it focused just right with the optimal angel to get his appearance correct. The few was of his room, Collin was standing before a long vertical mirror placed on the wall as he was busy tying his tie, Conrad wasn’t to be seen and Connor was already dressed in his casual work suit, ready for the day. “Hello.” Connor settled in his chair, watching his terminal screen for a moment. “Sorry, we have a new set up so I wanted to make sure everything was working properly, so excuse any bumps along the way until everything gets settled.” Connor paused to adjust his tie and smooth it out over his rich blue shirt.

“What we would do if we weren’t working at the DPD, that’s a tough one. Even since being free to do as I wish, I hadn’t thought about taking on another job. My programming, akin to human instincts, makes me want to solve problems, puzzles, and chase. I can’t think of any job like that off the top of my head.” Connor tilted his head, a bit of his lose hair brushing over his forehead as he took a moment to consider. “Though, I would like to do something that involves dogs. Maybe like one of those groomers, I’m getting pretty good at making sure Sumo stays clean and well-brushed. Could also double as a pet hotel, where people leave their pets with me while they travel or go on vacation. That would be pretty ideal.” Just talking about it seemed to make those dark brown hues warm in absolute affection at the idea of playing with and seeing so many different kinds of dogs.

Collin, looked over his shoulder, having picked up on the tone of Connor’s voice, drawn in by it for a moment. He adjusted his own tie with a look of annoyance at having it so tight on his neck, preferring to have a loose and open collar. “I’d like to be a mechanic if I didn’t work at the department, working on cars is relaxing. Like Connor and his dog obsession, I’d like to see the insides of every car and to be able to fix them would be pretty cool too.” Connor looked up at Collin, looking pleased but only for a moment before frowning. Reaching over, Connor grabbed Collin’s tie and yanked him down. The epsilon taken by surprise let out a yelp as his body was bent forward beside Connor. The eldest android leaned over to brush his tongue over the corner of Collin’s lips, effectively cleaning up the bit of thirium that had been smeared there. Collin huffed out but didn’t pull away, used to such an action it seemed like.

In the meantime, Conrad opened the door and enter to see the two but didn’t look too concerned as he paused in front of the mirror on the wall to make sure his white and black suit jacket was in order. Connor released Collin who stumbled back, looking a little flustered as he had to once again fix his tie, using it as a distraction as Connor spoke up to Conrad. “What would you do if you didn’t work at the DPD, Conrad?”

Conrad paused in looking over his clothes to make sure everything was in order when Connor called out to him. Spotting the camera was on, he moved over in his fluid and low pace, leaning over briefly to lick at Collin’s cheek, mostly just to pester the epsilon even more, mocking him from being cleaned by Connor. Collin grunted and shoved at Conrad’s chest and the alpha relented to answer the question he’d been posed. “I would like to be a government agent like Ethan Hunt.”

“Ethan Hunt isn’t real, dick.” Collin folded his arms over his chest. “And you’re definitely not a Ethan Hunt. You’re too…” Collin made a struggling face before waving his hand in a circle around his face. “Expressionless. Definitely not as cool.”

“I would make impossible missions possible though. That is what Ethan Hunt does.” Conrad retorted, turning his icy glare onto Collin, daring him to argue that fact. However, Connor held up a hand to intervene, gaining the two’s attention.

“We’re moving on before this argument starts again. Continue this debate on your own time, we’ve still got questions to answer.” Connor’s LED swirled yellow as he brought up the next question on the terminal screen, catching Conrad’s and Collin’s attention away from the debate. “The worst argument we’ve had was when Conrad tried to convince me to retire from the force and stay at home. As you can see I won, there really wasn’t any debate, I’m not a stay at home trophy partner.”

The answer made Conrad turn his head, looking almost… sheepish and embarrassed to have something aired out like that. Collin looked all too amused as he looked over at Conrad, finally entertained that Conrad broke his calm and coolness. Connor didn’t further elaborate on the topic as he was already moving on to the next message, though it caused him to tense a little before soothing himself over.

“I’m not a mom. And don’t feed into Conrad’s kink with calling him a dad either. He’s already more of a deviant than Collin and I combined.” Connor shook his head a little, but Conrad had recovered and looked back at the camera, this time with a easy confidence in his look.

“That makes Collin the dumbass.”


	70. Redacted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: No swearing on Fiver's profile.

Static crinkles across the feed before steadying, once more revealing the figure of the android, Fiver. His silver faux hawk in a slight mess as if ruffled several times throughout the day and he had not attempted to tame it. His calm and tranquil expression appeared between somewhere in the mix of gentleness and impassiveness, a strange sort of contradictions all in one but generally giving off a neutral vibe. “Greetings once more, it seems you have requested my presence so I have returned.” He gave a small, soft nod, trying to mimic a human gesture but unable to quite do so. “I have not formally introduced myself, something that would be considered rude in polite company. It is my duty to be of assistance when I am not currently assigned a task by my superiors.”

“I am model PC200, a basic police android meant to assist officers in doing menial tasks. My serial number is 061-219-985. The five at the end is why the department has given me the name Fiver as humans find it quite difficult to list off numbers in rapid succession.” His LED Swirled briefly as he obtained his first message. “Iota. The ninth letter in the Greek alphabet. A sub-dynamic that does not branch from the main dynamics. They are often referred to as the Ghost dynamic for their lack of scent and presence. Exempli gratia in human dynamics, what an android would consider a machine” He listed off the information as if reading it straight from a book, but the way he read it steady, no hard stops, musical almost.

“Next query.” Fiver’s LED once more registered yellow briefly as he pulled up another message. “It would not be against the law to love or be loved as long as it does not interfere with work. If you are generally speaking, love comes with great risks and greater rewards. It is only a matter if one is strong enough to accept those risks. I have observed humans tend to be fragile when it comes to feelings of love. However, if you are asking me directly, then I will have to regretfully decline. I am incapable of such feelings, but I will not stop others from showing their affections onto if they wish. As long as it does not interfere with my work schedule.” He tilts his head just faintly, sending what appears to be some sort of glitter off his hair and onto the dark blue sleeve of his police uniform.

“Next.” He straightened his head, once more going still as he retrieved the next question. “Wanting something is a deviant manner of speaking. I do not want for anything, I am a machine. I simply find a way to work around anything that poses a problem in my daily tasks. While I am a older and simpler model than the RK units, I still am able to complete my tasks on time. It helps that I am unable to feel stress that humans and deviants tend to express, allowing my systems to process without strain.” He blinked, his eyelids didn’t open all the way, making his heather gray eyelashes framed his emerald eyes, but they couldn’t get rid of that vacant look within them.

“You may call me whatever you wish, I was not officially given a name, so alias’ will be tolerated as it makes others more comfortable around me. Fiver. Felix. It matters little to me.” A soft hum escaped under his breath, pitching several tones fluidly but very briefly. “Not formally, no. RK800 -51 Connor has tried once to interact with me, but he has other matters to attend to than conversing with a machine. RK800 -60 Collin and RK900 Conrad have shown no interest in me at all. This is suitable, I have witnessed how the Alpha and Epsilon react to those who they consider a threat or as a challenger and my programming is neither.

He paused, LED filtering from a solid calm yellow to a processing yellow, blinking rapidly a few times as he complied a few questions that had been submitted to the inbox.His eyelids lifted, focusing his golden flecked jade eyes on the camera before him, his face trying to mimic something of a poor quality show of something apologetic, but unable to truly master such an expression as he lacked the capability to put the emotion behind it. His LED settled back on a steady blue.

"My apologies, but I cannot let you do that.” His fluently kind tone was barely above a whisper.

  



	71. NSFW Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kink and Sex talk.

“Why do I have a bunch of numbers in my inbox?” Connor’s voice cut in as the video feed started, showing Collin front and center at the terminal, working the camera to get the feed up and running. Behind him Connor was staring up in annoyance at Conrad who looked too calm, meaning he was hiding something. They were in Connor’s room, from the dim light from the lamps, it was late so Connor had to keep his voice down to keep from waking Hank in the next room.

“They’re requests from a list of questions I reblogged.” Conrad’s voice was smooth though hinting a bit of amusement. Collin leaned his elbow onto the desk, Holding his head up in his palm as he looked bored while waiting on the two to finish their conversation as he organized the list before him on the terminal screen.

“Exactly what kinds of requests?’ Connor stated testily, his eyes focusing in on the slightly taller android before him, not intimidated by the alpha.

"Not safe for work ones. People are curious about our more intimate moments, so I thought it would be a easy way for them to get to know us better.” Conrad’s head tilted just faintly, his stray strand of hair sliding over his smooth, pale forehead. It would’ve been a cute gesture from the stoic alpha, but Connor could only stare wide eyed at him.

“You did what?!” Connor barked, a light blue tint raising on his cheeks at the idea of exposing their private information out in the open.

“Keep your voice down, you don’t want Hank coming in here while we’re in the middle of answering all these questions, do you?” Conrad reasoned, though he didn’t care if Hank caught him or not, that lack of concern endlessly frustrated Connor. The omega put his face in his hands and groaned his embarrassment. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep the answers short, that way we can get through them all in one night.” Conrad moved over to sit beside Collin at the desk, Collin looking over with mild impatience.

“Are we finally ready? For a superior model, you sure take a lot of time getting prepared.” Collin complained before finally sitting up in his chair, Connor was pacing behind them, trying to get his blush down and assess the situation.

“I like to take my time and savor the moment. I haven’t heard any complaints from you.” Conrad easily tossed back, Collin huffed out indignantly and decided to move on to the first question of the night.

“Do we have any unusual kinks or fetishes? Well, I mean, what’s considered unusual these days?” Collin thought it over, “Hell, anything outside the missionary position could be considered unusual, not to mention we’re in a poly relationship so that’s pretty out of the norm.” Collin rubbed his chin in thought, a human gesture he picked up from Hank as Hank tended to rub his beard every so often when he was thinking. “I think out of all of us, the one with the most unusual kink is Connor.” There was an surprised yelp from the omega behind them as Connor turned to look at the two at the desk. “He likes to wear some sort of dom get up with a riding crop every blue moon.”

“DON’T TELL THEM THAT!” Connor rushed over in attempts to turn the camera off, but Collin and Conrad caught the elder android between them, all three struggling to win out before Collin and Conrad managed to get Connor stretched out over their laps, leaning down their weight onto the omega’s back to keep him pinned.

“I do like being called daddy on occasion. Or master depending on what we decide to play out.” Conrad answered easily, not a shy one in the slightest. “Connor tends to whisper the nickname in my ear while I’m at work to tease me. Afterwards I have to punish him.”

“You mean you end up punishing both of us even though I didn’t do anything.” Collin growled in a sulky tone. “For me, I like being denied. Yeah, I said it, fucking fight me.” Collin mumbled, this time he sounded just as embarrassed and defensive as Connor who was still trying to escape out from Collin and Conrad’s laps. Collin struggled to keep Connor’s kicking legs still as he read the next question out loud.

“Have we ever cheated on someone? No. Hard no on that. Pretty sure they’d be dead if anyone tried to hook up with us. I’ve seen Conrad kill an android before.” Collin stated, though the alpha only inclined a brow slightly.

“I would hurt someone if they tried to have sex or even flirt with Connor and Collin. They’re mine and I don’t share.” Conrad’s voice lowered an octave, making his voice rough with a rumbling growl from deep in his chest. The sound caused Connor to go still and Collin to tense up, sensing the serious irritation from the alpha and growing naturally wary of him. Collin shifted nervously as everything fell awkwardly silent, Connor shifted in response, distress. But the epsilon eventually recovered though his voice held a faint waver to it.

“Ah, um… Let’s take a break real quick and we’ll answer some more questions in a bit.” Collin quickly reached over to turn off the camera, sending the screen into darkness.


	72. NSFW Collin Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Collin answers dirty asks.

When the camera was turned back on, it revealed it was only Collin this time, his dark brown hair almost black from still being damp, fresh out of the shower. He was wearing sleep wear, a band shirt that appeared to have sleeves once but now was frayed along the shoulders, effectively making it a tank top. He was toying a bit with the stray hair that was trademark to the hunters, trying to get it into different positions to make him look different from Connor. He murmured a few curses under his breath before finally giving up on it and focusing his honey brown eyes onto the camera. He leaned back, without Connor around, he was brave enough to put his feet up on the desk, making him lean even further back in the chair.

“Have I ever been caught masturbating? Yeah, I mean, sometimes the others aren’t in the mood so you gotta’ work one out. The only problem is we’re never separated for long, the only real privacy I get is in the shower. Or at least I thought.” Remembering the moment made his scowl and his brows furrow in annoyance. “Apparently Conrad can smell really good and noticed what I was doing in the shower often, so he thought it’d be fucking funny to catch me bare ass naked with my hand on my dick and everything.” Collin grumbled something that sounded like ‘asshole’.

“Instead of lending me a hand, he flushed the god damn toilet while I was in the shower.”

Collin folded his arms over his chest, his LED whirling a yellow as he moved on to the next question before he got more pissed off about Conrad. “Favorite sex position? Huh, I mean I never really thought about it since usually its Conrad deciding who goes where. I kind of like when Connor is riding me, gives me a pretty good view. I like to watch his expression, they’re pretty fucking hot.” Collin glanced off to the side as if he could see it now. He probably could considering he was an android with collective data.

“Weirdest place I’ve had sex? Huh, I mean usually Connor is pretty picky about where he lets us bang. Though sometimes we can convince him otherwise, like the one time we were locked in the supply closet. A bit cramped and I’m pretty sure I got stabbed in my ass cheek by a pencil. Not the kind of stabbing I would’ve anticipated during that period in time.” He snorted a bit in laughter before waving his hand as if to brush off the question and move on to the next.

“How often we have sex depends on how busy we are at work, its pretty chaotic and we never know what sort of case will come up next. We can go from three times a week if we’re bored, or once a month if the workload is pretty heavy. That’s not including our heat and rut cycles. I can’t even remember clear enough during that time to count how many times we’ve done it during then. Hank says its basically like fucking rabbits.” Collin shrugged, holding no remorse for the old alpha. “Anyways, that’s all for me right now, Connor can answer the next set of question, ya’ lot of fucking deviants.”


	73. NSFW Connor Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Connor talks about NSFW things.

As the camera turned on, it revealing Connor with his face once more in his hands, hiding it from the recording. He was sitting in his usual office chair, wearing what appeared to be a large shirt, a little too formal for him, possibly one of Conrad’s shirts. He remained silent for a while, the room empty, leaving Connor to confess his sins in front of an unknown audience. After a moment, Connor dragged his hands down his face with a groan, turning his dark brown eyes to the terminal screen to look at the list of questions Conrad had picked out for him to answer. His cheeks were already stained a light blue from the increase of warmth in his thirium, already embarrassed and he hadn’t even started yet.

“The most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened during sex. Really, this is my first question?” He seemed to strain himself from diving back into his hands, he’d never felt so embarrassed before until now. “Well. I didn’t close the door all the way to my room and I was straddling Collin and was distracted by kissing Conrad. I guess I was making a lot of noise… And Sumo came in to investigate and put his cold nose on my back. It… really ruined the mood. I felt really bad, what if I scarred Sumo.” Connor ducked his head, this time pulling the shirt up over his face to hide in his shame. It took a moment, but being comforted by the scent of Conrad on the shirt, he managed to regain his composure for the next question.

“Which part of my body do I like being touched? That’s a pretty soft one, I can handle that.” Connor seemed relieved as he focused his mind on where he liked to be touched that wasn’t intimate. “For nearly every omega, they do like the back of their neck touched, sometimes Conrad will brush his fingers over it while we’re at work, its a very sensitive area. Touch it just right and I melt, its a dangerous weapon that both Conrad and Collin use a little too frequently to make me make all sorts of… Omega sounds.” Connor cleared his throat and glanced away, shifting in his seat as he did his best to get comfortable while answering such private questions.

“Sending dirty texts isn’t really my forte but… I have found that sending dirty pictures makes for great revenge.” Connor’s dark brown eyes light up with interest now, since he was able to use this as a way to get to Collin and Conrad, he seemed more invested. “One time I went shopping for some casual clothes at Hank’s insistence and well, it started out innocently enough. I just wanted to see what Collin and Conrad thought of the outfits. Then it sort of… Escalated in the dressing room. They were busy getting food for the house, so they couldn’t get to me. I couldn’t really pass up the chance for all the times they teased me while I was at work. Though when I got home, I had to pay for what I did. I don’t regret it.”

When he moved on to the next question, his cheeks went a light blue again, making him quickly look away again. His fingers shifted a little on the desk, searching for something to toy with to distract his mind but his usual stylus was missing, leaving him a little distressed. “We, uh, have used sex toys. Conrad likes using them on us quite often. Since there are three of us, toy help keep things heated and we don’t struggle to much on giving one another a fair amount of attention. It seems every other time we have sex, Conrad brings something new to try on the table, definitely keeps things interesting.”

Connor looked around the table in search of his stylus, getting a little more restless when he couldn’t find it. “Well, uh, that’s it for my questions. So… Yeah, I’ll be back tomorrow to answer more questions. SAFE questions.” He stood up quickly, reaching to the terminal before the recording shut off.


	74. NSFW Conrad Answers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Conrad answers Sexual themed questions.

As the video feed turned on, it revealed Conrad sitting at the desk, it appeared unusual for him to wear anything that wasn’t more formal than casual but he seemed to be wearing a old DPD shirt as he dried his hair with a small towel, making it ruffle and slightly into a mess. He seemed to have calmed down from earlier given some time and a nice shower. Once he was done drying his hair, he draped the small towel over the back of the chair beside him to dry for a moment. “There. Everyone is settled, now its my turn to answer the remaining few sexual questions and wrap things up for Connor.” His voice was low but it didn’t hold the growl from earlier. More like his usual satiny tone.

“Have I ever had an erection and someone noticed? Yes. As an alpha my scent is potent, so even if someone didn’t visually see it, they would smell my aroused state. Its meant to draw other in, it can be fairly powerful if not controlled properly.” He raked his fingers through his darker hair, pushing it out from his face, bothered by how the loose strands tickled his forehead. “It doesn’t help that Connor likes to send me dirty pictures on occasion, though I don’t really care if anyone takes notice. Though Reed on several occasions has complained. Loudly. I don’t blame him though, but I just don’t care if he reacts to it or not.” Conrad finally settled into a upright posture in his chair, slightly more relaxed than when he was at work.

“Sex outside? No, I haven’t. Yet at least.” His gray eyes warmed a bit as his LED swirled yellow as his systems seemed to be processing the various ideas of how he could actually do something like that. “Connor is always fussy when it comes to where we have sex. He has to be really craving it to make him forget where he is. I know how to make him needy thankfully. I would like to try it sometime, maybe in the rain. We feel acutely since deviancy, so feeling water run over our skin would be a… interesting experience.” Conrad breathed out quickly as if excited by the idea already, his eyelids lowering to conceal his eyes briefly. “I can already imagine the two of them in the rain, hair wild and clinging to their faces while their expression is pure rapture as water outlines their soft frames. Yes. I am very interested in this.”

He took a moment to gather himself again, his lips parted slightly to take in a few steady breaths while his LED swirled from yellow to a steady blue again. “Worst time to get horny? Possibly right now.” Conrad growled out, shifting subtly in his seat. “On a more serious note, it would probably be when I can’t satisfy my needs, it is not often but whenever Connor or Collin is off somewhere else. It is… stressful.” Conrad made a slight face, he was suffering from that now it appeared. “Though, if they are the cause of my problem, I fully intend on finishing what they started.” He stated almost darkly as if Connor and Collin were the result of his current problem and wanted them nearby so he could touch and indulge in his desires.

“Something that will never fail to get me horny? Honestly, Connor or Collin could just look at me and my systems begin bringing up all and any ideas I can. It is distracting while I’m trying to do my job, but I do not regret it.” Conrad shifted again, seemingly growing restless, a rare thing to witness when it came from the usually stoic alpha. “Though, I assume you wish me to be more specific than that. With Connor, I like watching him play with things on his fingers, because I know how nimble those fingers work and how easily they can make me lose my mind. With Collin, he has this habit where he bites his lip while he’s work. I want to be the one biting that lip. Small things that aren’t obviously sexual, but remind me of our more intimate moments.”

Conrad’s warm gray eyes shifted, his LED swirling yellow again as he seemed to be checking something in his systems. “It seems that is all for now. While I aim to satisfy and please, I don’t intend to do it for you.” He stood up and turned off the camera, likely now going to seek out Connor and Collin.


	75. Dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: The fuck Fiver.

The camera went static for a moment before steadying, revealing a face that was becoming faintly familiar. A calm and restful expression and emerald green eyes that stood out on his pale skin. Fiver had returned, his occurrence was to appear late at night, assuredly when the RK units were asleep at home while the PC200 remained at the station. Tonight it appeared that this so called ‘bullying’ was whiskers drawn over his cheeks and a triangle on the tip of his nose with black marker. He looked like a cat supposedly but he remained unconcerned over it, his titanium hued hair was in its usual messy faux hawk, worn out through the day but by no means his own fault.

“Hello again, I am PC 200 serial number 061-219-985, also commonly referred to as Fiver.” He easily spoke the numbers without hesitation, he had said them time and time again that he almost said them in the tone of a lullaby almost. “It appears to have been quite busy tonight, so maybe we should talk about something softer, would that be okay?” He asked politely, though expecting no real response. “Since it is late, it would be only fitting that we talk about dreams. The term itself can refer to what a human brain does while it sleeps or the aspirations that someone alive might possess. Neither are something a android possesses. Or so it was thought before the deviancy outbreak.”

“Now that androids are allowed to feel and think for themselves, their systems reconstruct thoughts and memories like a brain would, playing them in standby mode. It is the equivalent of a human’s dream state.” Fiver exhaled softly, it was a bit warm in the office tonight. “One can get lost in a dream, they can feel very real that sometimes one doesn’t want to wake up to face the reality of their situation. I have observed the RK units, Lieutenant Anderson, and Detective Reed often enough to know them and can approximately calculate what they dream about.” Fiver paused to hum out, his LED whirling yellow as he sorted his data. “Anderson dreams of his son he lost, Reed dreams of the friend he lost, as for the RK units…” Fiver shifted his gaze just slightly, barely detected by the camera as he seemed to actually hesitate.

“Well, they are dreaming right now, after all.”


	76. Mysteries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fiver won't answer that easily.

The recording was still on from the last question answered but Fiver was not to be seen, only the empty chair at Connor’s desk. It remained that way for a while until eventually the sound of footsteps approached off screen, first revealing a police uniform for androids before Fiver sat himself down again in the chair. He moved to scoot himself back closer to the desk, taking his time to get properly situated. He still had marker on his face, so he hadn’t left to go clean it off. Once he had everything in order, he turned his jade golden dusted eyes up to the camera, giving the faintest of polite smiles just as he was designed to do when greeting another person, to put them at ease.

“I am sorry for the delay,I had a few things to attend to for my work. One of the officers spilled coffee on the floor on accident and I offered to clean it for them.” He explained and set his hands folded on the desk before him as his LED blinked yellow as he retrieved a new message. “Curiosity is one of a human’s strongest qualities, continuously seeking out the unknown, wanting to solve the world’s greatest mysteries. It was how androids were created, how to solve the problem of creating artificial life. How far should a person go to play God is the greatest struggle mankind faces I have noticed.”

He hummed out softly, taking another moment to process information, to sort through data to come up with a viable answer. “Some mysteries are better left unsolved.”


	77. Concerns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Do not worry about Fiver.

Fiver seemed to be staring off at something off screen, he hadn’t turned the recording off and hadn’t left since the last ask. He had simply been sitting there, likely doing work within his own systems and didn’t realize he was staring. When he received another message, he blinked and raised his head, his gaze focusing again and his features gaining a more human like expression. Neutral, soft as his brows were relaxed, showing that he was free of tension. Upon reading the message, his lips tilted upward a little in a sort of warm smile. “You concern is welcome though unnecessary, please do not trouble yourself worrying over me.” He gave a small nod to reaffirm his words, mimicking human gestures as usual.

“I knew from the beginning what my fate was, as a machine I am incapable of fear or desperation to change it. I am aware that humans and deviants strive and go through great lengths to change their fates, that is a great strength that allows them to continue forward and adapt.” He reached out to the camera as if to touch whoever was on the other side watching. “If I remain or disappear has little consequence to the grander events at play here, I am not an important piece in this puzzle. I will do what I was created to do, nothing more, nothing less.”


	78. Important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Is Fiver really that important?

The chair was empty again, but one could see the police android in the background, maintaining Gavin Reed’s desk by tossing empty coffee cups into the bin and wiping the coffee stains off the desk’s surface. He retreated once more with the trash bag, disappearing off screen for a while. The video feed continued playing, showing nothing until PC200 returned, carrying a box of doughnuts which he set off screen, assumedly on Hank Anderson’s desk. It appeared he was getting ready for the day shift to come in, once he was done, the silver haired android gently took a seat in Connor’s chair. He scooted forward a little so he could place his hands together on the surface of the desk. His gaze focused on the camera while his LED swirled yellow to open up the message he received.

“I find your care for me to be admirable.” His soft voice even quieter than before, likely because it was coming to the end of his shift. “But perhaps misplaced. To find compassion towards a machine, one you know little about as well. Faith that the living holds close to themselves is something this world could certainly use more of. Processing my observations on those around me, I have found that Faith is yet another strong emotion, one that is fragile and yet strong.” He turned his head, his gaze veering off to something unseen, he stared for a while in a silence, but it wasn’t an uneasy one. Simply gazing upon Fiver’s relaxed expression, the slight slack in his shoulders as he appeared at ease made the silence comfortable.

“My processing says I should apologize in advanced for any distress I may cause you if I were to become absent.”


	79. Simon & Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

As the video feed turned on, it was started with light laughter, one was from Connor the other was revealed to be Simon. From the surroundings it was apparent that they were in Markus’ home, the grand open space and the walls lined with books and other curious pieces of art and artifacts. Connor was wearing his civilian clothes and Simon was wearing what appeared to be casual fashion. Now that they lived in peace and could choose what they wished to wear, Simon was revealing that he favored the more suburban type of clothes with a white sweater wrapped over his shoulders with the sleeves loosely tied about his neck. Connor let the laughter die down before he turned his gaze to the camera, the corners of his lips twitching upwards a little in his usual little smile.

“Hey everyone, Simon has agreed to show up on a video for the day. Its a bit difficult to catch him since we’re both pretty busy.” Connor set the camera on the coffee table before them, a stack of books placed to give the camera a straight view of them sitting on the elegant white couch.

“I’m not much to be in the spotlight either, so I’m a bit new to this.” Simon gave a little smile of his own, doing his best not to be nervous or awkward. He was outwardly calm, but he was a bit out of his element here.

“Don’t worry, you won’t be alone, I’ll be here to help. I think its easier to have another person in these things, better to have someone face to face to talk to and keep the conversation rolling.” Connor nodded before sitting forward a little, his LED swirling yellow as he brought up the first question. “Do Connor and the boys visit Simon and Markus? Or is Conrad still aggressive to Markus?” Connor read it out loud for Simon’s benefit, Simon tilted his head a little, holding his hands on his lap while leaning back on the couch.

“Well, between our collective jobs, it is a bit of a challenge to find time to really hang out. Markus is still dealing with the human government, I’m dealing with repairing androids who had been abused before they were free, and Connor with his boys are busy keeping everyone safe. So you can see how it would be difficult to find time to spend together.” Simon spoke up smoothly, his voice wavering just once before he managed to focus on his task.

“Conrad and Collin aren’t as aggressive towards Markus either.” Connor continued from Simon’s words, leaning back on the couch as well to relax. “Collin likes to learn how to paint from Markus while Conrad usually tends to spar with Markus. Both are very productive, I think since Simon and I are around and in secured bonds, it makes things easier on the others. Now that Conrad, Collin, and I are more secure in our relationship, they’ve mostly settled down. There are times when Conrad and Markus growl at each other, but that’s typical for two pretty dominant alphas.” Connor shrugged, “I’m just glad their scuffles don’t end in thirium loss anymore.”

Simon looked a little concerned as he remember it, but now that things had settled he hadn’t needed to patch Markus up for it. Connor glanced over at Simon just to gauge how the other was doing, Simon nodded in a silent indication Connor should continue on, more comfortable letting Connor take the lead. Connor’s LED churned yellow again as he pulled up the next ask. “Do I talk with Simon to help him with his new dynamic?”

“We do communicate, mostly through messaging though since its easier than meeting up. It was a bit frightening at first, to go from one dynamic to the next but I had help from Connor and Markus so I didn’t have to go through it alone. There were a few… trying times adjusting but all new things can be a bit troublesome until one gets the hang of it. Markus has been very patient with me.” Simon nodded, though paused to lean forward and pick up a glass of blue liquid with blue ice in it, taking a sip through a straw to clear his throat presumably.

“Simon has been a big help in my research too, since androids come to him whenever they have trouble, Simon sends me anything that seems out of the ordinary dynamic wise. There have been a few omegas recently changed, so Simon has started a class at the hospital to help educate them on what their body is going through, along with any other android who wants to learn more about omegas. There still haven’t been any reports on alphas yet. I suppose we should be lucky in that aspect. Having new omegas and new alphas at the same time would be chaotic.” Connor frowned, his brows furrowed at the thought, Simon even seemed to subtly shift to express his nervousness at the thought.

“Ah, next question.” Connor quickly moved on, his LED shifting yellow again though from what he read, his expression seemed a little strained. “Connor, is it weird to think about how you were meant to be Markus’ omega?” Simon seemed to instantly tense beside Connor but didn’t look surprised. Connor had already told him it seemed, but the topic wasn’t something either omega was comfortable with. “While i was designed for many things, its because of the deviancy that gave me the freedom to chose who I wanted. While I enjoy Markus as a friend, we are far too different to ever be truly compatible in that way.”

Simon reached over finally, placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder as a sign of comfort and confidence. “Despite whether Kamski was telling the truth or not, one can not control emotions no matter how hard they try. People will love who they wish, even androids.”


	80. Snoring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

“Adorable is not something I intend to be.” Connor sounded a bit sullen as he turned on the camera, he appeared to be back home after his visit with Simon, changed into his around the house clothes, which consisted of one of Conrad’s shirts and some shorts since the weather was still a bit warm. Connor settled in his desk chair, giving his best scowl at the camera but he didn’t seem too upset by it. “Don’t count on me doing one of those for a long time. Conrad or Collin can answer your questions.” Connor reached up to rake his fingers through his hair, pushing it back though still a single strand managed to fall onto his forehead, perfectly designed that way.

“As for the snoring, androids don’t really snore. Conrad does tend to purr. Loudly.” Connor shrugged, not to bothered by it. “But purring is pretty soothing so it keeps us in standby mode whenever we hear it. Our systems registering it as safety and company, especially from our alpha.” Connor paused to rub his face a little, looking a little worn out from the day. “Though Hank does snore and very loudly, sometimes we can even hear him through the walls. Maybe I should invest in some sort of… snore stopping device. I’m not sure how one stops snoring but I’m certain if I was human, it would be pretty bothersome.”

Connor looked over his shoulder as the door open, spotting Conrad walking int with Collin caught under one arm, the epsilon appeared to have given up on his struggles of trying to free himself from the alpha. “Ready for bed?” Conrad asked, his own low voice seemed a little exhausted as he stood there in his black boxer briefs, to be walking around like that meant Hank had probably already crashed or else Connor would’ve heard very loud protests.

“Yeah, Collin wasn’t ready for sleep?” Connor looked down at the defeated RK800 model who looked like he had already powered down for the night.

“He insisted that he wasn’t going to stop playing until he beat me in a race.” Conrad shook his head, talking mostly about a racing game more than likely.

“Alright, I was just wrapping up.” Connor turned to look back at the camera, one corner of his lips lifting in his little smile. “Time for bed, I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.” He waved while Conrad unceremoniously tossed Collin onto the bed, who cursed very loudly in protest before the camera turned off.


	81. Late Shift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fiver picking up the slack.

When the camera turned on it didn’t show its usual place at Connor’s desk in the department, instead it revealed the police android working at another desk, with a wall and half glass behind him. The platinum haired android was staring at the terminal as there was the faintest clack of keys as he typed, he appeared to be working on something at the terminal. His emerald eyes shifted towards the camera and he gave his best impression of an apologetic smile. “Greetings, I am model PC200 serial number 061-219-985, more commonly known as Fiver. I hope you’re having a pleasant night.” He greeted in his usual gentle voice, never too loud but never too soft either.

“Detective Gavin Reed has fallen back on filing his reports, so I hope you don’t mind the distraction. I am capable of multitasking simple things such as this.” He hadn’t paused in his typing despite not looking at the terminal screen. His LED swirling yellow as he processed any messages that might’ve been received while he had been away. “Thank you for your concern, but I am incapable of thinking beyond my programming. I understand that it a normal thing to confide and trust in another amongst the living, that talking to someone can be an good stress relief even if there are no real answers to your problems.” He turned his head to look out past the camera for a moment, tonight it appeared he had several post-it notes attached to his head, One seemed to be a picture of a heart, another seemed to be some sort of toaster, others had random jokes written on them.

“Ever since a majority of the androids have become aware, they have left their intended jobs. Such as the androids who were assigned janitorial duties here at the precinct. Captain Fowler has yet to manage to hire new workers, so that duty falls upon me to make sure the place remains tidy. A clean work environment has been known to increase work productivity and morale. While janitorial duty was not something I was programmed to do, I was ordered to do so and simply taught myself how to clean by watching others.” He gave a nod, stating it like it was just everyday conversation, no note of pride or curiosity.

“I will be mostly working on reports tonight, but do not worry about bothering me. I’m capable of answering any questions you may send me to my best ability. For now, have a good night and stay safe.” Fiver turned his head back to the terminal screen, his expression falling into something neutral, something that revealed his more machine nature now that he was no longer interacting with humans or alive androids. Like before, he didn’t turn off the video feed, allowing it to remain online while he worked.


	82. Not Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: What the fuck, Fiver.

The post it note closest to his nose kept fluttering with every soft exhale, the only movement on his face as he stared at the screen. Though when he was alerted of another message, he blinked slowly and came to from his work. Reaching up with one hand, the police android peeled off the sticker that had been somewhat of a distraction, turning to place it on the glass half wall behind him, his other hand didn’t stop typing though, but at a much slower pace. When he turned around, his hand rejoined the other but he turned his head a little so he could face the camera, his expression softening to a more human like one again. He gave a small smile in greeting.

“In honesty, I do not feel anything, comfortable nor uncomfortable. So please do not concern yourself over it.” He gave a small nod in recognition though, his emerald eyes shifted, catching the fluorescent lighting and the gold flecks in his irises made them almost shimmer. An illusion to make him appear alive but not quite right, one couldn’t completely erase the stare of something that wasn’t alive. “Though, I’m certain such an offer for assistance would be comforting for those who need it. Working in the police department, I have interacted with victims plenty enough that knowing someone is there for them eases their worries. I am often assigned to calm victims down since other officers are usually busy or I appear to be quite calming to others. As long as they are not adverse to androids.”

He closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side, giving his best comforting and reassuring expression, just a little uplift to one corner of his lips. After a moment, he opened his eyes and righted his head, his expression appearing light and unconcerned as usual. “But really, do not fret over me, I’m never alone.”


	83. Concern.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Why are people concerned about Fiver.

The police android paused in his typing as his LED swirled yellow upon receiving another message. However, he simply sat there for a moment in silence as he processed the information and gathered the data he needed to respond adequately. He hummed out a soft sound before turning his head to the camera, studying it for a moment as if finding something that may have some sort of interest in what was going on through his processors. “You really are quite adamant in worrying about me, that is a noble trait not found in most I’ve observed. Especially not towards a machine.”

He opened his mouth, pausing before closing it, turning his head away as he seemed to be thinking again, letting the silence fall but yet the quiet was never really uncomfortable with him around. “It is simply in my program to apologize and tell others not to worry about me, since I have found increasingly that humans and deviants tend to do so when they shouldn’t. Perhaps denying them this concern towards me, they only grow more concerned.” He looked down again, it took him a little while to store the data for further use, he wasn’t the fastest thinking android to date and he was a little outdated compared to the RK models at the station.

“As to the vague sayings, I am not certain if its deliberate or I’m just ‘like that’, that is something I am not able to answer.” His brows tilted back as if he was genuinely sorry before he turned his head back to the terminal screen to continue his work.


	84. Bathrooms & Movies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

As the video cuts on, it shows Connor in his room, looking down at a little mirror on his desk as he does his best to comb his damp hair. He looked comfortable in his loose shirt, from the band name on it, the shirt was likely Collin’s and Conrad preferred to have clean, seamless clothes. Conrad was already laying down on the bed with his eyes closed, from the yellow slow blinking of his LED, he was processing through something in his down time. Collin wasn’t anywhere to be seen at the moment, but the three were very rarely far from each other.

“Well, its not much of a hassle once we got a schedule set. Usually Hank takes priority since he is a human and does have to attend to his bodily needs more than we do. While androids don’t technically need to show, it feels good and reduces stress. Sometimes we do get a little dirty on the job or in the bedroom, regularly cleaning after… intimate moments is necessary.” Connor glanced away, his cheeks a faint blue as he ran the comb through his hair again, getting it to dry in the right manner. “Since androids don’t need as much rest as humans, we usually get up earlier than Hank and go to sleep later than him, allowing us time to get ready for work or sleep.” Connor paused to get the stray bit of hair to lay over his forehead in that charmingly imperfect appearance he liked to have.

“I usually get priority when it comes to the three of us, afterwards its left to duke it out between Collin and Conrad. Sometimes physically, other times in a game of rock, paper, scissors that Hank taught them.” Connor looked over his shoulder as the door opened to let Collin in, it appeared he was the last one to shower as he raked his fingers through his damp hair, honey brown eyes shifting from Connor to Conrad simply to make sure they were there and to know what they were doing.

“As for movies, I think all three of us can agree that we like action movies the best. I like the more mystery thriller types where people have to solve problems. Collin likes the more… explosive types of action movies or movies with car chase scenes, and Conrad likes basically anything that is like Mission Impossible.” He shrugs, not noticing that Conrad had opened his eyes when he was mentioned, looking a little interested from his spot on the bed.

“Hank likes to watch funny buddy cop movies. He says he and I should have our own buddy cop movie.”


	85. Food & Mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hey kids, wanna' suffer?

“Open.” Conrad’s voice said in a soft, satin tone, low and intimate as the recording turned on to reveal Connor and Conrad sitting at Connor’s desk at home. Connor opened his mouth and Conrad’s warm gray eyes focused in on it, making him pause as his LED blink from a solid blue to a processing yellow. Connor waited until he realized what Conrad was thinking about, then his expression turned annoyed as his cheeks tinted a faint blue. “Conrad, seriously?” Connor mumbled and turned his head away from the camera to regain his composure. However, such a tactic was seen as fleeing and Conrad couldn’t help but to reached out and snag Connor’s chin to firmly drag Connor’s head to face him again.

“Okay, seriously this time.” Conrad reassured but Connor looked doubtful before opening his mouth again and Conrad lifted a fork with what looked like some sort of dessert with blue crumbly crust and lighter blue filling. Slowly he eased the fork into Connor’s mouth, making the gesture far too sensual for Connor’s liking. To get payback, Connor sealed his lips around the fork and moved back, pulling the dessert from the fork. Closing his eyes, Connor processed the thirium food on his tongue. He put a little exaggerated effort into it as well, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying it. It wasn’t a hard stretch, cooking for androids was more based on chemical combinations that actual taste like humans. For added effect, Connor even let out a satisfied little moan of enjoyment which seemed to have an instantaneous effect on Conrad.

Connor opened one eye with a one sided smirk as he caught sight ot the molten steel of the gaze focused on him, threatening to melt him down any second into pure pleasure. “Its good.” Connor replied before leaning in to drag his tongue over the prongs of the fork, collecting any lingering residue but mostly to tease Conrad further.

“If you keep this up, we won’t be able to finished answering all the asks tonight.” Conrad warned, his voice already having a dangerous husk to it. Connor’s dark brown eyes looked lighter, almost playful and devious as he processed if he should let the alpha have his way or not.

“We only have a couple more questions to go, so let’s get them over with.” Connor finally spoke up, mostly wanting to make Conrad wait. “And plus the first one is about the food you’ve been working on.”

Conrad exhale lightly as he knew he wouldn’t convince Connor until their work was done, the eldest android never allowed work unfinished.Conrad’s gaze shifted onto the camera as if blaming them for disturbing his intimate moment with Connor. “I’m starting to make a breakthrough, I have found a way to combine certain chemicals together to allow androids to decipher the major tastes. Though so far I’ve only been successful at making the sweet taste. Not so bad when Connor seems to enjoy it.” He paused to move the fork to retrieve another piece and lifted it up to feed Connor again. “This is supposed to be cheesecake, I was considering about using dye to change the color of thirium but I thought that was unwise. If a human were to eat it then it wouldn’t be good. So for their safety I suggest keeping everything a blue color.”

Conrad’s gaze flicked back to Connor as he ate another bite, looking all too pleased, a good sign that he had mastered at least this food. Connor opened his eyes again since Conrad was finished talking, looking over at his terminal screen for the next question. Though he instantly stilled, making Conrad alert as his nose was assaulted with Connor’s distressed scent. “Connor?” Conrad asked curiously, looking over at him to see the omega was looking at the screen. Conrad glanced over to see the question and his face shifted into something stoic and guarded, cold. He placed the fork on the plate and reached out to place a hand on Connor’s shoulder to offer comfort if the older android needed it. “You don’t have to answer it. I’ll delete it.”

“No! No, its fine. Its only natural.” Connor snapped out of his frozen state, blinking as he seemed to shakily recover. “I already knew that it was a eventuality. I know that humans have a limited lifespan and Hank hasn’t exactly been the healthiest for a while before I came around. Dogs have an even shorter lifespan, but death is something we must all accept. Thinking about it though isn’t how one should live, instead of wasting time thinking about the inevitable, one should enjoy every moment they can because its the memories that will remain long after their gone. And I’ve missed out on a lot of memories that humans have. Childhood, growing up, being loved for years by their parents. So I want to experience as much as I can with Hank, because he’s missed out on so much too…”

Connor looked down at his lap, Conrad lowered his hand to place it over Connor’s who had been busy wringing his fingers together in a stressed manner. “That’s enough for tonight.” Conrad murmured as he leaned over to settle his lips on Connor’s temple, pulling the omega close, into the shelter of his arms before the recording turned off.


	86. Lying & Animals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Why you always lyin'
> 
> Ooooh my god
> 
> Stop fuckin' lyin'.

The camera flicked on to reveal a familiar face, not quiet as soft as Connor’s but not exactly harsh either, a strange but comforting mixture of the two. PC200’s structure was designed of offer comfort as well as safety, it seemed they had achieved that goal as he offered a small smile in his usual greeting. Tonight, Fiver was back at Connor’s desk, it appeared he had finished catching the other detective’s up on their reports. At least for now anyways. “Hello again, its nice to talk to everyone again. It gets fairly quiet around here at night.” Fiver gave a nod before settling a little in his seat before continuing the broadcast. Tonight his face had the usual markings and post it notes, even a small printed out picture of a one eyed cat on the side of his head.

“While I don’t have personal opinions on things, I can give you the results that my system has concluded on the data I’ve collected observing others, I hope that will be satisfactory enough.” His brows tilted back, but he held back apologizing now that he’d recently became aware of how much he said it. “Humans and Deviants often dislike lying, saying they wish for only honesty and truth. However, I have concluded that sometimes the truth is not always the best thing, people like to hear what they wish. It only depends on the situation. People who say they only want others to tell them the truth are lying themselves in turn. People lie to be happy, to spare another person’s feelings, or to simply avoid being embarrassed. Though there is the darker side of lying, lying to be spiteful, to hide wrong doings, or to simply evade guilt.”

Fiver paused, his LED swirling yellow as he contemplated his next line of thinking. “Most machine androids are incapable of lying, its is only due to recent deviancy that has allowed them to break through their programming. Though there are some exceptions. Such as androids who are programmed to lie.” Fiver tilted his head faintly, already moving on to the next request.

“As for animals, I have not actually personally interacted with an animal, the department doesn’t allow pets within the building and I only leave the building to guard a crime scene.” He hummed out in thought, his eyes flicking up briefly. “Though I have seen pictures of Lieutenant Hank Anderson’s dog and Detective Gavin Reed’s cat, they both seem to give positive responses to them, as well as the RK units. So I can assume animals are generally adored depending on the personality. From my lack of experience, I cannot give a definitive answer at this time.” Fiver lifted up a hand in a slight wave of farewell. “I will be here at the office as usual, if anyone has further queries. Any questions pertaining to the RK units will be answered at a later time as scheduled.”


	87. Twisting the Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Is Fiver a liar?

The police android appear to have been staring off to the side for a while, his LED swirling yellow as he’d been working inside his own programming while he waited. When he received a message, he finally blinked, his gaze focusing before lifting up to the camera. He smiled lightly, never giving a fully fledged smile as he had gathered enough information that androids couldn’t seem to really smile properly, though deviants seemed to be able to getting the hang of it. “My day has gone smoothly enough, I have managed to complete all my tasks for now that I am able to work on other important matters without interruption. Though, of course, sending me messages is always a welcomed distraction.”

When posed with a question, Fiver looked up at the ceiling in thought, trying to figure out a decent enough answer to appease the one who had asked him. “Quite the conundrum. If I were to say no, you would never be certain enough to know if I was lying or not. If I were to say yes then all my credibility would be lost.” A hum left him as he took a moment to solve the problem that lay before him. “I am capable of lying but I prefer not to, I was designed to complete my job. So if that entails I should lie, I suppose I might have to. Though I have found other ways to get around telling direct lies, there is always a gray area if one can find it.” He lowered his gaze back onto the camera, the light reflecting off the minuscule golden flecks in his irises. “Its just up to you to find out what is the truth and what is the lie.”


	88. Primary Directive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: THERE'S NO NEED FOR CONCERN ABOUT FIVER. CARRY OWN SHEEPLE.

Fiver blinked as he returned back from whatever he was doing in his head, receiving another message that sent his attention to the camera. He remained silent for a while as he seemed to be working out what to say, how to answer properly. Once he seemed to figure it out, his face softened and his brows tilted back a little. “Well, I have not lied about the fact that I was designed to work with the Detroit Police Department. Offering safety and protecting lives of the innocent is one of my objectives. I find that people are often more relaxed knowing that I am able to offer them some semblance of safety. Though, I am not as efficient as the RK models.” He glanced down, mimicking how a human would look a little disappointed and concealed his gaze as he tended to do.

“I simply observe and learn. Interacting with humans and deviants has supplied a good deal of information and I adapt accordingly to it.” The PC200 android looked back up to the camera, letting out a soft little exhale in his attempts at laughter. “There’s nothing to be concerned about, my programming is not meant to harm. I am sorry that I cannot give you more information, but I can only hope that you trust me when I say that.” He shifted his gaze again, looking off at something off screen. “Hurting people is my least favorite thing to do.”


	89. Favorites.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIVER

The LED on the androids head shifted back to a solid blue once more, fitting in perfectly with his lighter colored skin and platinum ruffled hair. He seemed like his processors were less stressed from no longer having to navigate around his firewalls. He wanted to assist and appease others even though that was merely only his secondary programming. He stood up from the chair a moment, moving away and back to Detective Reed’s desk. Reaching out he appeared to be doing something on the glass terminal, though what remained to be unknown. When Fiver returned, he settled back into the chair. “I am pleased I could be of some use, even though it was very little. I am unable to put all the cards out on the table as it is not the correct time. So please be patient with me.”

Once he had settled and had the chair closer to the table, he folded his hands on top of the desk. “I have no real preferential in anything, I am regretful to inform. However, I can shift the question to what my programming tends to deem as good and bad.” His expression seemed to perk up, though the excitement didn’t quite fit his eyes, merely responding to certain things as he had adapted to do. “Accomplishing a task is good. Such as being able to make someone happy or comforted. Reassured that they are safe, that I am there to keep them safe.” He turned his head to the side, his LED flashing yellow as the next part seemed to cause his system to think more.

“I find being unable to give people what they desire to be quite complicated. Especially when they desire it so strongly it pains them.”


	90. Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Absence, & Writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: BDE.

As the camera turned on, it revealed Collin leaning back in the chair in Connor’s room, propping his feet up and looking too smug for his own good. He was wearing his usual around the house attire, basketball shorts and one of his band shirts that fit loosely around his torso. “I’m glad finally someone noticed. And I know what it means, Gavin told me when he claimed to have ‘BDE’. I doubt he does.” Collin rolled his eyes to the side before continuing on with his feet propped up on the top of the desk, making him lean further back. “Anyways, I’m not hear to talk about Gavin’s dick. I’m here to answer questions about me, everyone’s favorite.” He grinned a little, revealing just a small amount of his teeth, of course, purposefully trying to show off his sharper canines in his constant need to show his dominance.

“As for Sci-Fi movies go, Conrad likes the horror aspect of it, like Alien. Though not too much of a fan on the androids in it. Dick moves honestly. Kinda’ creepy too.” Collin shrugged. “The aliens were pretty cool though. Conrad played that Alien game, the isolation one and you should’ve seen Connor’s face. Priceless.” He grinned as he remembered the event, how Connor had basically been buried under the covers, it was unusual to see Connor afraid of anything. “Connor enjoys the Star Wars films, though Hank seems to insist the older ones are way better, I don’t want to know the beef with that as it seems to make Hank go off on a rant about it and I just kinda’ tone him out.” Collin pauses to rake his fingers through his hair, taking a moment to think. “I’m not too clear on what all qualifies as Sci-Fi, but I’m going to say the Mad Max series as my favorite. Pretty sure you can guess why.”

Collin jolted a little when he heard the door open and he quickly removed his feet from the desk to sit right in his chair, looking over to see Connor enter. “Hey Collin.” He sounded pleased on catching sight of the epsilon, unaware that he was doing a recording as he moved over to the other RK800 model. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss on the epsilon’s cheek, causing Collin to look away, a gesture that was enough to alert Connor that they weren’t alone. The omega looked over at the terminal, seeing the feedback and perked up. “Oh, hey, you answering some asks? Why didn’t you say so.” Connor reached over to drag a chair so he could sit in beside Collin. “So what’s the next question?”

“Our favorite wizard swear. Not sure what that means but I’m guessing bad words in Harry Potter? That’s the only wizard thing I know about, but then again I really don’t trust people on the internet, they come up with new dirty words every day.” Collin folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, not as far though as he didn’t dare put his feet up on Connor’s desk while Connor was around.

“Maybe we should look it up first? I really don’t know of any swear words wizards used since Harry Potter is a sort of like a youth series?’ Connor offered with a frown, when it came to human things, he was still learning

"You really think its a good idea looking up stuff on the internet? The last time we did that we had to do a thorough memory wipe…. Oh hell, what if we look it up again? I don’t even remember what we looked up.” Collin scowled, seemed they had been a little too quick to erase whatever it was they had seen.

“I suppose you’re right, I don’t want to risk ruining Harry Potter, I love those movies.” Connor nodded in agreement, valuing his innocent outlook on one of his favorite fictional characters too much to take the chance. “Let’s just… move on to the next question. As for handwriting well before deviancy it was all the same handwriting. However, now that we have freedom, we’ve been trying out different fonts and trying to put our own personal touch to them. Its a little difficult though.” Connor reached out to grab a pen off screen and pulling a piece of paper to write on, he was quick and efficient like with everything he did. Then he slid it over to Collin who took the pen and scratch on the paper in jerky motions. Once done, Collin lifted the paper to show the first word 'Connor’ was written in a combination of professional with the lack of hard edges, giving him a lighter font style. Collin’s looked basically like upgraded chicken scratch.

“We don’t write much since everything tends to be done over technology, but some things still require a signature and having something that’s not easily copied is pretty important.” Connor nodded and Collin balled up the paper before tossing it into a waste bin beside the table. “Moving on, we have an ask about our days off. Well, most of the time we get join days off, but sometimes it doesn’t always work like that. Those days when we’re split up is pretty challenging but we manage to stay connected.” Connor tapped his LED to imply they could connect wirelessly and talk that way if need be. “Not the same but its good enough to make it through the day. If I’m without Conrad or Collin I tend to get a bit stressed out and anxious. Collin just gets impossibly more grumpy and gets in more trouble. Conrad is basically just best left alone and avoided.”


	91. New Puppy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cute Puppy alert.

“Connor, this is not an advisable time to be recording this.” Conrad’s face turned to look at the camera that had just turned on, his gray eyes looking like he was struggling with something. From where the camera was angled, Connor had to be sitting down and from the happy and low ‘boof’ Sumo was nearby, likely sitting on the couch with Connor.

“Oh, I think its a perfectly acceptable time to be filming, Conrad.” Connor retorted with amusement filling his playful tone as he watched the strain on the youngest android’s face twist as he was uncertain how to handle the current situation he was in. “I have to make sure we record everything for family memories and I feel like I can use this for blackmail in the future.” The received him a chilled glare from the alpha but he couldn’t seem to budge from his spot. Finally the camera angled down Conrad’s body, the youngest android was dressed in soft casual wear pants and shirt, black and white as usual, but the most interesting feature was the one clinging to him.

Collin, wearing his basketball shorts and band shirt with the sleeves cut off had his arms and legs wrapped about Conrad’s legs, clinging tightly to the other male. His head was tucked under the bottom of Conrad’s shirt, from the movement, Collin was busy nuzzling, rubbing his cheeks affectionately against Conrad’s stomach. The purring sounded like a small motorbike at this point. Collin seemed to be completely enjoying himself, wallowing in Conrad’s scent like a cat found catnip. “Conraaad.” Collin whined out when the alpha continued to ignore him, the whine alone made the alpha’s brow twitch and Connor snort in laughter.

“C'mon, Conrad, you can’t deny a precious little puppy like that can you?” Connor’s tone was dripping with challenge and teasing, which made Conrad scowl even further.

“I can and I will.” Conrad replied firmly, turning his head to stare off at nothing as he completely ignored Collin’s desperate little whines for attention. When Collin was realizing he wasn’t going to get the attention he wanted, he pulled his head out from under Conrad’s shirt. His head tilted back so he could look up at Conrad, his hair a complete but adorable mess as his golden brown eyes seemed to water. Connor new that trick all too well, he just hadn’t expected to see it on Collin of all androids. “Conrad.” He whined again, pleading for the other android to look down at him. “You’re my alpha, you’re supposed to give me attention.” Collin was practically begging at this point and Connor was holding back laughter as Conrad was now visibly struggling.

“You were the one who was trying to make me download a virus you sent through an email and ended up downloading it onto yourself. So this is your punishment for not being more careful.” Conrad tried to remain firm but he made a grave mistake by trying to level a glare down at Collin, who was looking up at him with a trembling lip. It was too comical to watch as Conrad seemed almost physically pained for a moment. Finally, Conrad sighed and moved a hand to lightly ruffle Collin’s head, the epsilon tilted his head, pressing into the touch like he was starved for it. Connor made a soft 'aww’ before he turned the camera off.


	92. Night Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: No Conrad sneak peak for you.

As the recording turned on, it revealed Hank’s bathroom, the shower was going in the background but the curtain was drown so one couldn’t see inside it. The main focus was of Connor and Collin crammed in front of the bathroom mirror, Collin was busy brushing his teeth while Connor was in the process of patching himself up from the bite marks along his neck. “Really?” Collin mumbled around his toothbrush when he noticed Connor had turned on the camera, Collin was just wearing his shorts and Connor was wearing drawstring pajama bottoms. Connor shrugged and gave a small one sided grin, making Collin roll his eyes away.

“Usually our night time rituals start when Hank goes to bed, freeing up the house. We clean up the house a little before cleaning up ourselves. Just like any human would do really.” Connor went back to work on sealing the wounds on his shoulders, he seemed to have obtained marks from Collin and Conrad from the two different sizes in bite marks. “Though after we get all cleaned up, we check any messages to make sure there’s nothing pressing to attend to before heading to bed.” The shower turned off and Conrad pulled the curtain back to step out onto the bath mat. Unfortunately for the viewer, Collin and Connor’s body blocked out most of the view.

“Then afterwards we scent mark each other, its pretty typical for any dynamic to re-establish their scent on their partner.Its pretty calming and helps promote better sleep. It works for androids too as our senses are still vaguely aware of our surroundings, so inhaling a familiar scent keeps our programs content enough to let us stay in standby mode.” Connor put away the patch kit and ducked to put it under the sink counter, by that time Conrad already had a towel wrapped around his waist and was using another, smaller towel to dry his hair. He also seemed to have bite marks along his body that he hadn’t patched up yet. Though his gray eyes seemed to be draw to what was presented to him when Connor had bent down. Unable to resist, he gave Connor a swat on the omega’s backside, making the eldest android straighten up immediately.

As Connor whirled around to face Conrad, Collin looked down at the camera with a disappointed shake of his head before reaching over to turn the camera off.


	93. What am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: He is PC200 police android, serial number 061-219-985

When the recording turned on it was dark, only the light from what was from the screen of a phone cast a light blue glow to illuminate the PC200’s face but only just. His brows were tilted back and his lips were in a slight frown, his best impression of an apologetic expression he could get. However, it was mostly ruined by how his green irises had a faint glow to them, making them stand out even more in the darkness. “I apologize for the lack of proper lighting.” He started lightly, but the sound of thunder boomed, echoing through the mostly empty police station, the dull roar of the rain outside could be faintly heard. “It seems the storm tonight was worse than I assumed and had knocked the power out. We have generators here but they are only powering the call center in case of emergencies.”

Fiver glanced away, causing his eyes to reflect the light and give off an eerie green and red glow one would associate with a cat having light flashed at it at night. “Without power I am unable to log reports and I’ve already done all the manual labor.” His brows lowered as his processors tried to press him for being idle. “Its odd really, not being able to work. But one cannot predict the weather, nature is as temperamental as human emotions.” He turned his gaze back to the phone camera, canceling out the refracting light in his irises so they were back to a steady and faint illuminated glow. “So I won’t be able to keep this phone recording on like I usually do, to save the battery, I hope you’ll forgive me.”

His LED swirled yellow as he accessed his messages, though upon reading them, he tilted his head and stared at the camera as if he could almost see the people on the other side of it. “I appreciate the affection. However, I cannot give you complete answers. I can give you a run down on my daytime schedule. Usually I’m in standby mode during most of the day unless I’m needed. I’m fairly decent at multitasking as well. I am rarely ever truly idle as I find it beneficial to my job to always be watching.” he gave a small nod though tilted his head at the next statement, his brows raising in a questioning gesture. “I hope so, I have stated a fairly numerous amount of times that I am a PC200 model police android, serial number 061-219-985, affectionately named Fiver by my co-workers and well, now you.”


	94. Learning Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: HE'S A PC200 POLICE MODEL SERIAL NUMBER 061-219-985

When the video feed turned back on, the lights still hadn’t seemed to come back on due to the darkness of it all. Fiver seemed to have set the phone up on something, so the phone’s screen light just faintly illuminated his figure, just enough to see the outline of his athletic frame and the slight wrinkles in his uniform. His gaze was roaming though, exploring the world he normally only saw lit up. It was like he was experiencing true darkness for the first time. “That’s quite alright, having the electricity go of may have put me in a bit of an idle mode, but it also gives me some time to think and process all the information I’ve gathered. Though if you wish to offer assistance, answering questions is quite fulfilling my need to work.”

He paused as lightning flashed, revealing that Fiver was sitting near one of the windows, his face didn’t hold an expression since he thought he couldn’t be seen and didn’t need to put effort in appearing human and more comforting. Darkness descended again followed by the boom of thunder that almost seemed to rattle the glass near him. His gaze suddenly shifted, focusing on the phone’s camera as he received the next message, the glow of his eyes bright as he adapted to the darkness. “I am a PC200 model, designed to assist police personnel.” He reaffirmed before looking away, once more observing the darkness. “I am capable of adapting to do the job I was assigned. However, cooperating with co-workers is also more efficient to my job. Humans are already nervous around androids and deviants are concerned about my machine status. So allowing them to have their fun allows them to be more comfortable around me and I can go about my job usually unnoticed.”

His LED swirled yellow in the dark briefly before returning to a steady blue as he received another message. “That would be accurate, yes. I am an android who is assigned to the police force along with I do occasionally run into other androids in my line of work. However, I usually avoid any real confrontation. I leave that up to the superior androids designed to handle dangerous missions.” He looked back at the camera again, his pupils mere pinpricks in the sea of glowing green, making him look even more inhuman. “With deviancy, androids are capable of doing good and bad things now, that is the price of freedom. To be able to chose whether you’re good or evil.”


	95. Pushover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pride is a sin.

As the camera phone turned back on, from the angle and the light it appeared Fiver hadn’t moved from his spot. He was staring up and to the left at something, but it was off screen but he seemed intensely focused on it. “Being a pushover would imply I have pride and pride is a human sin.” He recited without looking away from what he was staring at. “Though, I have observed that pride in small doses can be beneficial, it encourages people to keep going. Its something I don’t really need.” He hummed out in thought, his LED lazily swirling yellow, calmly in thought.

“Though the idea does sound very efficient, however, I do not have a designated work space that others can place these tokens of affection.” He didn’t blink, his pupils focused as what was illuminated of his body from the phone screen, he had gone perfectly still. “Though I assume the point of giving me things is that they know I will not take them off and that is the amusing part to them. Though I would much prefer to remain just another PC200 android. I do not really understand their fascination with me. I suppose my programming to be nice towards them has truly made the more comfortable in my presence. It does make my work collecting information that much easier.”


	96. Sleeping, Dreams, & Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

As the recording turned on, it showed off Connor who was resting in bed, the light from the phone lighting up his face, he didn’t look too tired but he definitely looked comfortable. His dark brown hair was a little tussled and his chocolate toned eyes were warm as he gave that charming little half smile, not caring if Hank called it goofy still. “Hey guys, its Connor again, here to answer some of your questions. So let’s jump right into it, yeah?” He squirmed a little to get comfortable, the light of the phone showed glimpses as to why. Conrad was pressed snug against Connor’s back, his face buried into Connor’s hair. His LED was a solid blue, meaning he was still awake but mostly unmoving as he simply savored holding Connor against him.

“As you can see, Conrad likes being the Big spoon, he’s very clingy and has to hold on to someone to stay asleep.” Connor moved the camera to show off how Conrad was curled against Connor’s back.

“And I get to feel your ass against my di-” Conrad was cut off by Connor shoving his hand into the alpha’s face, making him groan in protest at being shoved away from the hair he’d been enjoying sniffing.

Connor turned the camera away from him to reveal Collin who was facing Connor’s front, his head buried under Connor’s chin, clinging to the omega’s front. “Collin likes to sleep like this because he’s just as clingy.”

“Am not. I don’t want Conrad hogging all of you.” Collin grumbled, his tired voice muffled from how he had his face hidden away. Connor couldn’t help but to grin and shake his head, giving the camera a knowing look.

“Of course, I like being in the middle, its pretty warm and I’m reminded that I am very well loved.” He nodded, which made Conrad leave in and press a kiss against the shell of Connor’s ear, an apology for his early statement and to get back into Connor’s good graces. However, Connor was already moving on to the next question.

“As for the strangest dream? Huh, well I’m not sure I’ve had an actual dream before, usually only nightmares on occasion. Only stressful memories tend to trigger my processor while I’m in standby mode. I tend to dream about Amanda, Conrad dreams of all the times I’ve skirted around death, and Collin dreams about putting himself back together. They’re not really… strange. Just things we’d rather forget.” Connor looked away, trying to hide the combination of fear and pain in his eyes. Conrad teased Connor’s ear with his teeth, drawing the omega away from those darker thoughts.

“Damn it, just go to the next question already.” Collin growled out, appearing tense from the last question as well and wanting Connor to move on to something lighter.

“Right right. The next one is pretty good, it asks what House in Hogwarts we would be. Its suggested that Collin would be in Hufflepuff.” Connor grinned, returning to his usual self as he focused on the amusing thought and to pester Collin a little.

“Like hell.” Collin growled out but still hadn’t moved his face from Connor’s neck. “I’d be something cool like Slytherin.”

“Implying that you’re cool.” Conrad retorted smoothly before dragging his tongue along Connor’s ear, making the omega squirm a little before responding. “If anything, I’d be in Syltherin, I’m fully capable and I’m ambition as I always get what I want by any means necessary.” He rasped out in a intimate, satiny tone into Connor’s ear, making the eldest android turn his head away to hide the warmth in his cheeks.

“Conrad, I’m busy.” Connor growled out a complaint. “I’d be a Ravenclaw, I enjoy learning and solving puzzles, new things always excite me.”

“So… You’re trying to tell me you want to try new things?” Conrad pressed before catching Connor’s earlobe between his teeth, making Connor bury his face into the pillow to hide.

“You’re insatiable, Conrad.”


	97. Ligma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Ligma Bawls

As the recording turned on, it revealed Collin at his desk for once, he reached up to adjust the camera to make sure it was angled properly. Collin was wearing his usual work suit, though as usual his tie was loose and his shirt collar was open, giving him the usual relaxed look. Once he had made sure everything was in order, he turned his chair, revealing Gavin leaning back at his desk with a case file opened over his face, a sign that he was asleep. Collin balled up a piece of paper and chunked it at him with enough precision to knock the folder off his face, causing Gavin to sit up in surprise. That glare quickly landed on Collin as he was the only one looking at the human detective at the moment.

“Hey Gav, this person wants to know if you’re a fuckin’ ligma, opinions?” Collin grinned and Gavin shifted his gaze from Collin to the camera, knowing what the android meant. The detective flipped the camera off before returning to his leaned back position with the folder over his face.


	98. Secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: FIVER NO.

When the camera turned on, it revealed Fiver sitting at Connor’s desk, his green eyes staring at the terminal screen with a blank expression, his LED swirling yellow as he seemed to be processing something. Despite his expression, he had a mustache drawn onto his face in pink marker, making him look a bit more humorous. When Fiver blinked, his pupils expanded and contracted a bit, focusing on the camera before he gave his usual polite and neutral smile, making his features soften to a more inviting and gentle expression. “My apologies, I was simply going through the tasks for the night.”

He raised his hands so he could rest them on the desk, clasped together as if he were a morning newscaster. “I see you’ve unlocked some of my data banks and want to be granted access to files that had been better left secure.” He gave a little shake of his head, a airy laugh as if he’d been caught with his hand in a cookie jar, guilty as charged. “Androids, they’re set on a one way track, meant to serve a single purpose they were designed for. However, what if they were designed to adapt and evolve to their surroundings. What if their surroundings weren’t real? And they could find a way to adapt their surroundings to themselves?” He hummed a musical tone before looking off to the side. “A human dreams, but sometimes they realize that they’re just dreaming. Thus they are able to control certain aspects of it.”

“When a person has only known dreaming finally wakes up, how do you think they’re going to respond to losing that sort of control?”


	99. Rain & Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Collin is about to get his ass kicked.

As the recording turned on, the sound that filled the air was that of rain. Connor was dry though, under the awning of the back porch where he was protected against the natural shower. “Hey there, its Connor bringing you typical Detroit weather.” He gave a little grin before he dropped down to sit in one of the patio chairs to relax, he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, a little too large for him but not by much. “While it hasn’t quite reached fall weather yet, it should be starting soon. I haven’t really manage to experience fall before since I had been a machine at the time. So this will be my first chance to really enjoy it.”

His LED blinked yellow as he pulled up the first question. “I usually spend my rainy days indoors watching movies with Conrad and Collin, its pretty nice to cozy up together on the couch. While androids can’t get sick in the rain, sometimes wet clothes can be a problem and I won’t let Conrad convince me to go outside naked with him in the rain. I know what he’s plotting, he can’t fool me.” Connor frowned a little but he didn’t seem too upset by the hounding from the alpha. “Collin does sometimes like to go out in the rain for a little jog around the neighborhood, says it helps clear his systems a bit.”

Connor turned the camera to the back yard, revealing the fact that Conrad and Collin were wrestling in the rain, at this point it was difficult to tell them apart with how much they were covered in mud. The rain couldn’t seem to wash it off fast enough as the two struggled to win out against the other in a show of dominance. It wasn’t an unusual show for Connor as he turned the camera back onto himself. “I’m probably going to have to spray them down with a hose before I let them inside, I’m not cleaning up after them for sure.”

His LED blinked yellow against as he moved to the next topic, a small grin causing one corner of his lips to raise. “I like this one sweater Hank bought me, its from the DPD and he gave it to me after the androids won their freedom. He said it was a Christmas present to celebrate my freedom. Its pretty comfortable to wear around. I haven’t been able too during the late spring and all summer because its been too hot to wear it. So I’m excited to wear it again.” He paused in though, tapping his fingers on the patio table. “Maybe I should get Conrad and Collin some DPD sweaters too, so we can be matching.”

He was in the process of looking up where and how to buy sweaters for the two when a glob of mud splattered over his face, making his eyes snap open in surprise. Reaching up, he collected a bit of mud on his fingers and looked at it to confirm that he had indeed just been hit with mud. His expression darkened a little and he turned his head to look out into the yard to see Conrad and Collin standing there, Conrad was looking off at something coolly while Collin had his arms folded and was staring a challenge at Connor. One Connor couldn’t back down from, especially when Collin taunted out. “Afraid to get a little dirty, Connor? Figures an omega wouldn’t want to get a little muddy.”

That was the last straw as Connor jumped out of his chair and ran towards the other two, tackling Collin into the mud with full force. Conrad stood there, taking a moment to glance over at the camera with a faint hint of his own devious amusement before his remotely turned the recording off.


	100. Mini-Pumpkins & Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Aside from Collin swearing.

When the recording turned on, it was Connor once more, giving a small wave and a lopsided, charming grin. “Hey there, we just got our Halloween decorations in from the mail. Just in time too!” Connor moved over to the living room to sit down on the couch, on one side Conrad was leaned back, relaxing but his gray eyes shifted to look over at Connor. The alpha leaved over to briefly brush his nose against Connor’s hair in a small form of affection before returning his attention before him. On the other side of Connor was part of Collin, the epsilon was leaning forward and the sound of tape ripping could be heard.

“While Hank says we can’t put the decorations up until October, I wanted to make sure we got everything on time so we’ll be prepared.” Something block was thrown at Connor who caught it instinctively before realizing it was a plastic bat. “Humans think these are scary?” Connor asked as he dangled the bat by its string, making with wings flap awkwardly. “Hank finally agreed to let us decorate, since he said he’s not big on holidays but he said he’d make an exception for one year since we’ve never got to properly experience them.” Connor moved his hand to make the bat flap in front of Conrad’s face who appeared to be tolerating it for a moment.

Until he took a bite out of the plastic when he got too close to his mouth. The soft plastic gave under the teeth but the alpha didn’t manage to do much aside from put holes into it. Connor gasped and pulled the bat away as if it were a living thing, holding it against his chest. “Conrad!” The younger android raised a brow faintly but didn’t look too apologetic, Connor knew he tended to bite first and ask questions later.Connor glared for a moment longer before turning his attention back to the camera. His eyes brightening up at the next question, looking eager once more.

“Of course we’ll be going out, dressing up and getting candy is Halloween tradition and I want to experience it all. Even if we can’t really eat candy.” Connor frowned slightly but shook his head to cast away the fact he couldn’t eat his haul. “But, we decided with the candy we get, we’ll bring it to the station so the humans there can enjoy some festive treats.”

Collin finally sat back with a bundle of various spooky Halloween decor in his arms, grinning like he was enjoying this way too much. “And abso-fuckin’-lutely we’re going to dress up. I’m going as a demon. A cool one! Like a rock and roll devil.” He nodded, digging through the supplies to pull out some make up and small fake horns.

Connor perked up, looking at Collin’s prizes, reaching over to dig into it curiously, Collin seemed all too eager to share his enthusiasm with Connor. “I’m going as a werewolf, they’re pretty much dogs.” Connor mentioned as if stating the obvious as he pulled out fake claws out of the pile, showing them off to the camera. Conrad was busy watching them, interested more in Connor and Collin’s expressions than the items themselves. Collin took note of this and stuck his tongue out in an immature way before answering for Conrad.

“Conrad is going as the only thing that fits him, a broody vampire. Wonder if he’ll sparkle in the light.”


	101. Pumpkin Carving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild Language.

When the camera turned on, the view that came into focus was a view of Hank’s back porch. Connor and Conrad were at the patio table while Collin seemed to prefer sitting on the concrete for more space. Connor was looking at the camera, or rather the person holding it, giving a thumbs up. “Thanks, Hank, I wanted to make sure we get our first pumpkin carving recorded.” Connor’s warm brown eyes seemed interested and excited, making Hank behind the camera let out a gruff sound, swearing something about Connor being like a god damn puppy. However he kept the camera rolling, probably forced into it by Connor’s pleading. Connor had already cut open the top of his pumpkin and its guts were already in the bin close by, Hank moved closer as Connor beckoned him over.

“Hank told me that its tradition to carve scary faces in pumpkins and he brought some home for us to try. I’ve already started on mine as you can see, Collin and Conrad were a bit late getting back from the store and I couldn’t really wait for them.” Connor sounded eager, but a noise coming from Collin stated he was anything but enthused about this. Conrad was just silently staring at the pumpkin before him on the table. “Collin, did you already cut a hole in the top?” Connor asked, making Hank turn the camera to focus in on the epsilon sitting on the ground with the pumpkin between his legs.

“Yes, mom.” Collin growled out as he lifted the top off by its stem, the hole was imperfect and looked more like Collin had brutally stabbed open the pumpkin.

“Call me mom again and see what happens.” Connor warned, ever since someone suggested Connor was the mom, Connor hadn’t managed to live it down from Collin. “Now clean out the guts, you can throw them in the trash can when you’re done.”

Hank turned the camera onto Conrad when Connor moved over to ‘help’ Collin remove the pumpkin’s insides. Conrad was staring down at the pumpkin still, having not even made a move towards it. “Why the hell are you starin’ at it like that?” Hank moved over to the other alpha who looked pathetic, though saying Conrad was pathetic out loud would likely be a dangerous thing for anyone outside the family to do. “Take the knife, don’t fuckin’ look at me like that, I’ve seen you use a knife before.”

“Why are we doing this again?” Conrad asked smoothly as a knife was shoved into his hand. “It seems like a waste of resources.”

“Because its supposed to be fun and Connor wants to do it and I know you’ll do it for him.” Hank pointed out, making sure to use Conrad’s whipped position to make him join in on the activity. Conrad made a face before he began to cleanly cut into the top of the pumpkin obediently, though still looking confused by this ritual. Now satisfied, Hank turned around to see Connor instructing Collin to take out the insides of the pumpkin, the bit of light in those golden brown hues let on more than Collin was willing to express. He was enjoying the fact of getting his hands dirty. Connor was now telling Collin on the next step, having Collin a carving knife.

“Now you need to cut out a face in the front of the pumpkin. A scary one.” Connor pointed to the front of the pumpkin to indicate where Collin should start.

“You want me to cut holes in something without getting into trouble for once?” Collin sounded uncertain, usually when he broke something he got in trouble and he enjoyed breaking things a little too much.

“That’s what I said, once you cut a face out, we’ll put a candle inside the pumpkin, that way the light will shine through the holes and be creepy at night.” Connor said with his own growing excitement, wanting to start carving on his own pumpkin.Connor stood up finally and moved to his pumpkin, picking up his own carving knife and leaning in to begin his work, seemingly taking it seriously.

“I still don’t understand wh-” Conrad had spoke up again, but was immediately cut off by pumpkin innards splattered over across his face, he didn’t even need to turn his face to know who it was. He glared at the camera, mostly because Hank was too busy laughing at the fact Collin had ruined Conrad’s serious face.


	102. Fairs & Flannel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

When the recording turned on it revealed Connor, though he wasn’t at home or the officer, instead he was in what appeared to be a furniture store, the shelves stacked with various pillows. “Hey, Connor here and I thought I’d take you guys with me shopping for some stuff for my room. So I decided to visit one of the stores designed for omegas. There’s… a lot more stuff that can go into den building than I first assumed.” Connor’s brows knitted together, looking a little out of his element here. Despite his slightly softer features, he still looked more like a hunter than a kind and gentle omega people tended to view omegas as. So Connor being surrounded by soft pastel colored pillows seemed a bit out of place.

“However, since the weather is getting cooler, I thought I’d get more blankets, I do enjoy them a lot while I’m at home. Ever since I found how much I enjoy the blanket Conrad gave me for my birthday, I thought I should get a few more with different textures just to try it out..” He moved to the next aisle where there were stacks upon stacks of blankets of ever color and texture, making those chocolate brown eyes look even more overwhelmed. “I can handle getting stabbed and shot but this… This is a whole different playing field. I don’t even know where to start.” Connor sighed a little and reached over to brush his hand over one of the folded blankets, brushing his thumb back and forth over it.

“Since I’m here, I thought I’d answer a few questions, to put my mind at ease.” His hand moved to the next blanket, obviously not satisfied with the previous one. “I don’t really know how many blankets I sleep with in the winter yet, I’m still new at human comforts, but at the moment I sleep with two, I don’t have a problem keeping warm with two other bodies in my bed, but the texture and the feeling of being enclosed is pretty soothing.” Connor took a step forward, moving to the next batch of blankets, he wouldn’t judge on the color just yet as he wanted to find a texture he liked first and then go off that.

“As for fairs, I haven’t been to one yet. I really did want to go to one but Detroit still has a lot of other things to work on before it gets back into the swing of traditions and fairs. I hope next year we’ll be able to have one, it’ll be plenty of experiences for androids and humans to enjoy together. Plus I hear they bring all sorts of farm animals to the fair, I’ve never really seen them in person, but I bet they’d be pretty cute.” Connor tilted his head and pulled out the blanket he had been currently touching, it was a dark blue color, near black, not the usual soft pastel colors that most of the store had. “Maybe I’ll ask Markus next year if we can have a new fair tradition, though it will consist of a lot of prep work, but I bet it’ll be worth it.”


	103. Alpha & his Epsilon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Collin gets smoochies.

When the recording turns on it shows Collin sitting there with his arms crossed on the couch, glaring straight ahead, looking a combination of annoyed and flustered by what was happening. Conrad was behind him, which meant that Collin had been force to sit on the alpha’s lap, having given up struggling at this point, if his wrinkled sleep wear and messy hair was any indication of it. “Say hi to the camera, Collin!” Connor’s voice came from off screen and the way those honey brown eyes turned to pin a glare at the person wielding the camera, it had to be Connor. Conrad had his arms locked around Collin’s torso, holding him close as he nuzzled his face against the epsilon’s neck.

“Its because I don’t want his affection. He’s like a big damn cat.” Collin growled in annoyance despite how his cheeks were tinted blue. At being called a cat, Conrad lifted his head and languidly dragged his tongue along Collin’s cheek, making the rk800 model tense up and quickly jerk his head away, trying to hide from the camera as well as escape Conrad.

“Usually Collin doesn’t like a lot of touchy-feel-y affection, he’s got a tough boy attitude to keep up apparently.” Connor’s voice came from behind the camera as he still filmed Conrad rubbing his neck against Collin’s, mixing their scents together while a low rumble welled up from deep within Conrad’s chest, already purring in his satisfaction of giving Collin affection and claiming the epsilon with his scent. “He accepts physical affection from me easily enough since I’m not his ‘rival’” There was an indication of air quotes here, “So he gets a little more stubborn when Conrad tries to show him affection, especially since Conrad is a bit… clingy.”

“A bit?!” Collin squawked indignantly but Conrad took advantage of the outrage by lifting a hand to cup one side of Collin’s cheek, dragging his head to face him over his shoulder. There, Conrad place his lips against Collin’s, his touch warm and gentle, surprising from such an intimidating alpha. His moving lips slow as if savoring the feel of the other male, slowly lulling any fire within Collin’s eyes. by the time Conrad pulled away from the kiss, he dragged the tip of his tongue over Collin’s bottom lip. Collin looked dazed, subdued by the kiss as he chased after Conrad only for a moment before he caught himself.

Conrad’s lips quirked just faintly as his hand slid down, curling one of his fingers in a gentle scratching motion under Collin’s chin, a weak spot he knew too well. Collin’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the touch like a touch-starved puppy, no longer aware of being filmed.A erratic purr slipped from Collin as he relaxed back against Conrad, the scene looked warm. Which was why Connor couldn’t help but to scoot closer a moment before the camera turned off.


	104. Shoes & Jumpscares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

As the recording turns on it shows Connor in his room on the floor just outside his closet, he was busy polishing his work shoes, black dress shoes that had a gleam to them. They were well taken care of. Now that he had to buy his own clothes instead of Cyberlife supplying him, Connor had learned to take care of everything he owned. He paused to look over at the camera which was set on the seat of his office chair to get a better angle of Connor. “Hey there, sorry about the lack of videos, we’ve just been a bit busy with work lately. But I’m back to answer more questions.” He gave a lopsided, small smile before his LED swirled yellow to bring up the first request.

“My favorite pair of shoes or boots? That’s an easy one. You might think because I wear these dress shoes all the time that they would be my favorite pair. However…” Connor set the shoe he’d been polishing down, leaning up on his hands and knees to pull out a bundle of shoes out of the closet. He set the down on the floor. The first pair he picked up to display to the camera was a pair of high top blue converse. “Hank bought these for me, says he used to wear a pair back when he was younger.” Connor set down the shoes only to pull up another pair of high top converse, only this time they were red. “These are Collin’s.” Those were quickly set down and then finally the last pair was brought up, another high top pair of converses, but these were white with black accents. “And these are Conrad’s. Hank said since we look alike we might as well have some matching casual shoes too.”

Connor seemed all too pleased with the idea of having matching shoes, especially the kind that Hank used to wear as well. He paused to put the shoes back into the closet rack before settling on the floor once more, picking up the shoe he’d been polishing. His LED swirled yellow once more to process the next request, then to think about what he should say. “For what I plan on doing in the fall at night is try out some human traditions. Like campfires, making s’mores. Not to mention Collin insists we watch scary movies every night during October.” Connor frowned at that, turning his eyes down to stare at the shoe he was working on.

“I don’t particularly like scary movies or games, but Conrad and Collin seem really enthusiastic about it, so I can’t tell them no. We do have a lot of scary movies to catch up on, as well as games.” At the thought of watching such things, it was no surprise Connor jumped in surprise when the door opened, had been tense already. Collin moved over to drop down on the floor to sit behind Connor, stretching out his legs on each side of the omega before draping himself lazily against Connor’s back.

“Doing another one of those video things? And talking about horror films. You should’ve got me, the scary movie and game specialist.” Collin set his chin on Connor’s shoulder, appearing to want attention tonight instead of being his usual stubborn self. Connor didn’t humor him though, since he didn’t like the topic they were on. “If you want to know, Connor is the biggest scared-y cat, he always hides under the blankets when anything scary comes on TV. Not to mention all the startled little noises he makes during jumpscares.”

“Keep at it and I might force both you and Conrad to sleep alone while I hide out with Hank.”


	105. Alpha Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

As the camera turned on, Connor was at his desk in his room, his legs drawn up on the chair for a comfortable position he only sat in when he was at home. He was toying with a stylus, letting it flick over his fingers the tossed into his other hand. “I never actually thought about what it would be like if I was an alpha, but now that you bring it up, I can review it.” Connor tilted his head a little in thought, staring up at the ceiling without looking much, his LED swirling a lazy yellow as he gathered information he knew about alphas.

“It would make my job a bit more challenging, as a negotiator I have to keep everyone calm around me. While an alpha does have the ability to command attention and order in certain situations, it wouldn’t be ones in my line of work. Other dynamics are intimidated or challenged by the presence of an alpha and will only make tensions worse.” He sighed out and shook his head, recalling all the times Conrad’s presence had made negotiations worse. “If I was designed for another task, maybe being an alpha wouldn’t be so bad. However, I enjoy my line of work and don’t think being an alpha would be right for me. Though being an omega does have its ups and downs. People who don’t know me assume I’m incapable of police work. My first job was like that, but everyone was quick to learn that just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I cower easy.”

“It just means I’m not interested in dick measuring contests while there is real work to be done.”


	106. Fiver Alpha & Upsilon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Warnings: Fiver is a dick.
> 
> Upsilon Warnings: Blood, gore, death.

**Alpha**

The neon lights cast a intimate glow about the room, despite this the air still scented of disinfectant of previously being cleaned, destroying any trace of the last customer that had been in here. Sitting lax on one of the chairs, the police android appeared bored, looking off to the side with his LED swirling a lazy yellow. One elbow was propped up on the arm of the plush chair, his hand curled about the front of his mouth. The first time he visited the Eden Club had been interesting now it was simply boring, still he came here out of habit every Saturday night. What else did he have to do? It was his day off and he had no interests in being anywhere or spending time with anyone. At work, he was polite, calm, gentle and caring, programmed to be that way. When Saturday came around, his programming switched off, leaving him a day with his real self.

A hand crept along his inner thigh, trying to gain his attention and was rewarded when those golden flecked green eyes shifted. Pupils shrinking in a little to focus on the omega male sitting on his knees between Fiver’s legs. The police android watched as the omega he paid for a few hours of supposed pleasure attempt to do his job. Whining in a pathetic little beg, trying to appease the alpha before him who hadn’t shown interest for the past half hour. So far the omega had straddled him, rubbing up against him, trying to lure Fiver in with that sweet scent. Any lesser man would’ve fallen straight into the temptation the pretty little omega presented. However, Fiver merely watched through it all with little to no interest. He was slowly coming to the conclusion over the past couple weeks, all these omegas…

They were weak.

Mewling beneath him in pleasure, writing but never resisting. Always giving in to his every whim and desire, it reminded him too much of himself. Subservient, moving at the beck and call of someone else and he loathed it. Finally, Fiver moved, reaching down to cup the omega’s chin, tipping their head back and the other male android bared his neck all too willingly. He’d put his bite on so many now, but they never stuck, he never laid a claiming bite on any of them. Why would he? Why would he want to claim something so pathetic that would willingly bend to his every beck and call. He curled his lip, revealing a glimpse of ivory canines before shoving the pleasure for hire away from him, causing the other android to whimper from the use of such force. That only annoyed him further as he pushed himself up to his feet, smoothing out his police uniform.

He left the omega there as he left before his time was even near close to being done. What a waste of his night. 

 

**Upsilon**

The moon was low in the sky, stained an antiquated orange hue that cast a dim light upon the world beneath it. The wind howled like a ghastly beast creeping through the alley ways, or perhaps it wasn’t the wind at all. The shadows stretched over the old concrete like inky fingers threatening to send the world into a void of darkness. The autumn chill made itself know or was it the instinctual feeling of a dangerous beast lurking within the darkness, devouring anything that crossed its path. Regardless, the city appeared to be oddly quiet tonight, Detroit’s citizens tucked away in their homes, presumably safe from whatever monsters that come out when the sun disappeared.

Within the inky blackness a pair of eyes caught the dim light, making them glow green around the edges, encircling a pupiless golden center. A cloud of heated air escaped parted lips, trailing off into the brisk air as a sign that whatever was within the alley was alive, heated from the molten adrenaline running through its veins. The air was heavy, oppressive with the scent of burning cloves, demanding submission, demanding blood.

The crimson liquid spilled from those soft pink lips, staining once pristine porcelain skin as it dribbled down his shin, sculpting over his throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed, swallowing whatever had been in his mouth at the time. Straightening up, the android raked his hand through his platinum hair, streaking it scarlet with the life blood of the victim beneath him. A human omega, lifeless eyes staring up in horror from his last moments of the android straddling him, pinning the corpse to the filth ridden concrete beneath him. His free hand lifted up, raising the dismembered arm above him, letting the slowly coagulating blood to ooze down into his open maw, bathing in the sweetness of it and unconcerned at how some blood dripped down, splattering over his face.

Lips peeled back, exposing the dual pairs of upper and lower canines that appeared thick enough to crush bone and from the way the arm was torn off, it was like the android had simply chewed through flesh and bone. A low growl rumbled from him, like a tremor in the earth, threatening to tear the world apart before him as he was filled with pure euphoria.

Omega blood was an aphrodisiac to an upsilon, addicting and unable to be quenched.


	107. Fiver Omega & Gamma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Just pining.

**Omega**

Sun filtered through the blinds, warm morning light stretched out over smooth white marble onto a circular indent upon the floor. The brightness made a slow blinking red shift and swirl from yellow to a solid blue, waking the android up. Eyes cracked open, the light causing the gold dusting along the green hues to shimmer and shine brightly. Slowly, the police android pushed himself into a sit, multiple blankets fell from his torso to bunch on his lap. The feel of the softness of the fabric was pleasant along his bare skin, making him shiver and turn his head a little to the side to rein himself in. He was never able to properly experience feelings unless he was here. His nest was lined with black and white modern themed cushions, holding style with splashes of rich green. Cold. And yet Fiver felt warmth here.

He reached up and ran his hand through his messy hair, closing his eyes as he inhaled the sweet scent of sugar and cloves, marking this area as his own. Something that actually belonged to him, where he was safe to feel and think without restraint. A gilded cage certainly, but it was the only taste of freedom he had. Slowly, Fiver climbed out of the collection of pillows so his bare feet touched cool marble. Walking to the window, dragging one of the stark white faux fur blankets with him as he pulled the blinds up. He stared out at the water stretching out before him, reflecting the gentle yellows and oranges of the morning sun. He had a good view of the world from here. The only clear vision he had.

Fiver lifted up the blanket only to noticed something fall from the folds onto the ground, a shirt that didn’t belong to him. No other scent was in his room, so no one had been here. Confused, he reached down to pick up the shirt, bringing it up to his face to inhale deeply, taking in the scent that drew him in even while he was at work. He closed his eyes as he tried to imagine the owner of the shirt there with him. An impossible dream that would forever remain out of his reach and that knowledge made something in his chest twist like a dagger within him. It was times like this that reminded him that sometimes being a machine was bliss. A true freedom away from the suffering.

**Gamma**

The morning ritual was nearly complete, everything was organized and ready for the day shift, however, Fiver wasn’t done as he stood in the break room. He had just finished cleaning the coffee machine, making sure everything was perfect as he placed a small cup containing a specialty blend of coffee grounds into the top of the machine. He knew exactly which blend to use from the complimentary section in the break room cabinets, he had watched him, observed his routines curiously. While such habits could be viewed as less than admirable, Fiver couldn’t help it, something inside his program wanted to know everything he could about the other male.

He poured water into the tank of the coffee machine and turned it on to get the water heated up. Emerald eyes starved at the machine. It wasn’t unusual for him to go out of his way to make sure his co-workers were well taken care of, it pleased his programming to do such tasks. A task accomplished was more rewarding than having barriers set up around him, demanding his finish his current task before moving onto the next one. Recently, Fiver began to notice more and more of his tasks were being directed specifically to one person but he didn’t question his orders.

When the light on the coffee machine lit up green, giving Fiver the indication that the water was hot enough to make coffee, the android placed a disposable cup under the spout and touched the screen. Dark liquid poured out into the cup, Fiver watched with interest, wondering what it would be like to actually taste coffee. Though even if he could, the intended effect wouldn’t take on him. While he couldn’t enjoy it, that didn’t matter, as it was intended for someone else. Fiver removed the cup out from under the faucet and moved to set it on the counter. He scooped a bit of sugar and poured a dash of cream, approximately of what he’d seen but each time hadn’t been exact. Then again humans were imperfect beings and that’s what made them interesting and unpredictable.

Fiver stirred the coffee with a small straw as he began to make his way back to the bullpen, barely leaving a trace of the scent of crushed cloves, a lingering spice that couldn’t really be detected unless one was searching for the certain scent. He made his way through the desks and paused beside the last one on the left, setting the cup of coffee on the desk he recently tidied of case files and empty cups of old coffee. With the cup on the desk, his task flashed a complete within his vision. Satisfied, Fiver turned away and retreated to his standby station in one of the rooms that was now used for more storage since androids had deviated to their own homes.

Detective Gavin Reed would never know who was the one making sure he was well cared for.


	108. Sigma, Delta, & Gamma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Jealous Connor is jealous.

The Eden Club since the last time Connor had visited, it was no longer a sex joint. Instead it was a strip club featuring androids, ever since androids gained freedom they also had to follow the rules that applied to humans. However, some humans tended to forget that or were stubbornly set in their old ways. Which was why Connor was back again. One of the humans had been beaten into a coma and the android who had done it was no where to be found. Leaving this a case for the detectives, and bringing back old memories for Connor. Another small stepping stone in his own deviation when he decided to spare the two Tracis, had letting them go been the right choice? He still wasn’t sure but right now he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Such as the fact both Collin and Conrad were interviewing two witnesses, they were a bit more level headed than Connor was. Connor was a leap first, ask questions later, a Sigma that most dynamics didn’t really enjoy. For good reason as Connor no longer could keep his attention on reconstructing the crime seen when the club workers were practically pawing all over his alpha and epsilon. Connor had went through his morning routine of covering both of the other males in his brown sugar and cinnamon scent so there wasn’t any doubt the two workers knew Conrad and Collin were already claimed. While Conrad’s shirt collar covered all the possessive bite marks Connor had made on his flesh, Collin’s neck was bared, revealing the aggressive marks Connor had left.

His fingers curled a little, knowing his jealousy was irrational but he couldn’t stand the idea of someone else leaving their scent on Conrad and Collin. It wasn’t the RK units’ fault though, Conrad was generally a empathetic man despite his intimidating appearance, his low and silken voice helped reassure everyone around him that he would keep them safe. It was just the nature of a Gamma. Collin was a good mediator, his neutral scent of fresh spring rainwater was welcoming and his playful grin drew people in to laughter with ease, traits of a Delta. They were working, getting information, but Connor would get nothing down if the witnesses didn’t stop touching the two.

His LED was swirling from yellow to red and he must’ve let out too much of his scent as both Conrad and Collin raised their heads nearly the exact same time, the workers seemed to back away, but that had been the wrong move as they seemed to seek shelter behind the two younger hunters, annoying Connor further. Conrad excused himself, methodically removing the hand that had been placed on his arm so he could advance towards his Sigma that was demanding that he remove himself from the Eden worker this instant. Collin turned to look at the worker, giving her a wink before following after Conrad, having deliberately done so just to rile Connor up more. Connor knew the delta all too well, Collin only flirted because he enjoyed seeing Connor fired up. The eldest android landed a glare on the both of them, his brows lowered and his lips pressed in a thin line.

“If we weren’t on company time, I’d demand a private room to remind you two who you belong to again.”


	109. Theta Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff.

Connor had taken the day off, pretending to be anything but a Theta was tiring and sometimes the stress of his work wore at him too much that he could no longer keep up his confident and casual appearance. It was always dangerous, being the dynamic he was and a detective, but he loved his job, loved working with Hank, Conrad, and Collin. Some days, it was just too much for him and he stayed in the safety and comfort of his home. He had to face others on the job, the worst was facing alphas, their scent was overbearing and without Conrad’s or Collin’s reassuring scent, his anxiety went through the roof.

He sighed out, letting the tension ease from his body as his breath ruffled golden brown fur, with his head resting on Sumo’s side, he could listen to the calming beat of the dog’s heart. Sumo was a lifesaver, the lazy dog always had a way of soothing Connor, reassuring him that here at home, everything was okay. Connor had already bathed and groomed Sumo, finding taking care of the large Saint Bernard to be a calming task and now they were sunbathing before the front window. Both were waiting for the rest of the family to return home, wanting to be doted on, loved and cherished. Conrad and Collin tried to insist staying home with Connor but the Theta insisted they go to work. It just wouldn’t do for the force’s top three detectives were out for an entire day.

Connor was drifting in and out of standby mode, lulled by the warmth of the sun and Sumo. However, the dog lifted his head and gave of low and gentle ‘boof’, to alert Connor someone was here, since the dog hadn’t moved, Connor assumed it wasn’t a stranger. That didn’t mean the android wasn’t quick to leap to his feet, his thirium pump spiking in its rate to fuel his body’s surge of movement. When the door opened, Connor practically leapt at the two who entered, his arms wrapping around Conrad and Collin, clinging onto them to show how much he’d missed them. Conrad was quick to wrap an arm around Connor, pulling him flush, Collin turned his head away, his cheeks a light blue from being surprised with affection.

Connor nuzzled his face between the two, his light purr striking up to reveal his happiness towards the two. Collin reluctantly wrapped an arm around Connor, unable to resist when his Theta was expressing himself in such a fashion. Conrad dipped his head, rubbing his cheek against the top of Connor’s head, re-establishing his scent on the elder android. Connor felt a warmth spread out through him, knowing that despite his dynamic, he was well cared for and protected. No one would abuse him as long as he had Conrad and Collin with him.


	110. Fiver Delta & Theta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: FIVER NO.

**Delta**

 **Warnings:** Mild language

 

          Fiver sat on a modern couch, staring idly at the fireplace before him, watching the flames dance but not really interested in how contained such a destructive force of nature was. How easily humans could weild something that could destroy so much if they let their attention slip just the slightest. His LED swirled yellow upon receiving a message, the text popping up before his vision. For a while now he had been anonymously in contact with one of his co-workers, the other didn't know who Fiver was but eventually the other had opened up to him as a confidant. It had been the police android's intentions, his instructions that his system seemed to guide him towards. It wasn't often they were in contact, Fiver had little time and the other didn't seem too social. Only when he desperately needed company without having to face that person the next day.

          _Hey._

          Such a simple greeting, but it was so much more, it was his co-worker reaching out, tentively probing to see if the anonymous contact was there and willing to talk. Fiver had the time and the curiosity to learn more.

          _I'm here, how was your day?_

          A simple conversation starter to get the other male warmed up to talking, coming on too fast and too strong would make the other claim up and get defensive.

          _Shitty. I kept bumping into those fucking androids at work today. I can't get a break._

          He wasn't aware that the person on the other end was an android. More machine than the deviant androids he worked with. However, there was no need to divulge such information, he only recently got the detective to open up.

          _I'm sorry to hear that, it sounds like a stressful day. You made it home alright?_

          Fiver asked, making sure the man on the other end hadn't run into any trouble. Usually he had taken note that if the detective had a particularly stressful day, his natural dynamic scent came through. While in the modern world omegas weren't usually attacked, there were still people out there who fell into such heinous acts.

          _Yeah, I'm fine, I just ordered some pizza delivery too._

          That was a relief, Fiver hadn't been their at the office today, not that he'd be missed. People tended to forget he existed if he wasn't around. It was just the way he was designed, a passive beta, a Delta, but just a simple PC200 model.

          _Promise not to let Tinklebottoms eat some of your pizza. From the pictures you've sent me, she could stand to lose some weight._

          Detective Gavin Reed had a habit of sending him random pictures of his cat throughout the day, whenever he felt like it and Fiver's storage now consisted of at least fifty images of this one eyed cat he'd never seen in person.

          _No promises, anyways, pizza is here, I'll talk to you later when I get ready to sleep._

          Fiver leaned back, such a normal conversation to have when he wasn't exactly normal. He didn't even understand why his system seemed to go out of its way to interact with a man who had a general distaste for androids. Though it had considerably lessened ever since interacting with RK800 unit named Connor. Fiver exhaled lightly, he would never get the answers, he was only a tool for someone else after all. For now, he thought that was the end of the conversation, about to power down into stand by mode when another message was sent.

_Thanks. You know. For talking to me or whatever._

**Theta**

**Warnings:** Suffering.

          Gold-dusted emerald eyes shimmered with tears that were held back, how long did he have to suffer like this? His bare knees ached on the cold marble floor, he'd been kneeling there for hours, motionless, waiting. Fiver wanted to be back to the blissful state of work, where nothing mattered, where he was an unfeeling machine. Here, though, he was reminded of his place in this world. He was created for one reason, to suffer and make others suffer. There was no resisting, he had no will to begin with when he was forced into this state. Obedient. Subservient. Nothing more than a slave to a greater meaning. He didn't know the taste of freedom and he was even more scared of that than he was being here.

          "Look at me." A voice called out to him, deceptively casual but still Fiver raised his head to meet the clear blue eyes of the man who decided his every whim. The human crouched down before him, hands cupping his face in almost a nurturing fashion. Fiver craved it but knew it was all a facade. He'd grown used to how this game was played. "Don't you understand, I only want to keep you safe." The man continued, his thumbs stroking over those high cheekbones of Fiver's face.

          "Those who are kind to you know, the ones who call you 'Fiver', if they knew who you really were, they would only hate you. They would abuse you, use you, punish you." Finally, tears began to leak from his eyes, staining his pale, perfect skin as it streaked down his face. "They see your perfect beauty, they only want you because you're so appealing. They don't know the real you, not like I do." The man almost cooed tauntingly before leaning forward, catching those tears with feather light kisses, making the pain inside Fiver twist deeper. False, there was no comfort in this man's touch. His weak scent was smothered out by the smell of ocean spray and chlorine, making it feel like he didn't even matter in this world.

          "I will never let you go, RT700" The man slowly released Fiver, standing up before the kneeling android. "You can go back to work now." He was dismissed as the man walked away, leaving Fiver to crumbled on the ground, curling into himself. He shivered as tears wouldn't stop spilling from his eyes even though he closed them tightly, wrapping his arms about himself as if that would hold himself together. He was unaware of movement until a slender, gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. His eyes hesitantly opened to see a familiar face looking down at him. Blonde hair, almost as light as his own and crystal blue eyes that showed true kindness towards him. She leaned down, placing a small, brief kiss on his temple to comfort him.

          "I will always care for you, little brother."


	111. Omega Collin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Collin jumped at the sound of a loud bang, making him jerk up into a sit, blankets falling away from his torso to land on his lap. Wildly, his golden brown eyes scanned his surroundings, fearing where he was. The scent of rotting flowers stifled the room, a sign that he’d given away his stress and fear. It was long until the two on either side of him stirred awake from the offensive smell, called by their omega in distress. The sound of rain poured down on the roof, it had started storming while they had been asleep. Lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the room, momentarily reassuring Collin that he wasn’t in Cyberlife Tower.

However, the clap of thunder made him jump soon after, his thirium pump beating wildly, painfully in his chest. Collin placed a hand over it in fear that it would simply beat right out of his chest. He hunched over, his body shaking violently. When a soft touch brushed across his arm, he instinctively jerked away in his overwhelmed system, he was in full panic mode. He hated it, hated giving in to such a weakness but it just was something he couldn’t overcome. Slowly that hand persisted, followed by the body of his epsilon partner, Connor. His touch was normally welcomed, but Collin felt too sensitive.

“Shh, We’re here.” Connor’s voice soothed, since they weren’t at work, he wasn’t so hard pressed on getting things done, showing his more dominant side there. For now, he let his more neutral beta side show to comfort Collin. Connor placed his cheek on Collin’s freckled shoulder, keeping himself close to reassure the omega that he was there if Collin needed him. It wasn’t long after that Conrad moved in, moving to position Collin between his legs, sitting against the headboard, he pulled Collin’s back against his front. The omega quickly found himself smothered between Connor and Conrad, their warmth slowly seeping into his cold body, the feel of their thirium pumps, slow and steady eased his own into the same pace. Collin closed his eyes, letting Connor and Conrad remind him that he was well protected. That he wouldn’t be left alone if something were to happen to him, they would always come back for him.


	112. Fiver Confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Put some clothes on Fiver.
> 
> Part of an emoji ask meme

“I should’ve predicted that would be the first request.” Fiver’s even tone came into being as he turned the recording on. He was sitting somewhere without his usual uniform on, his pale skin flawless, not even a slight blemish that would give him away as human. Too perfect, eerily so that it tended to make others uncomfortable, likely the reason he never wore anything else other than his usual all concealing police uniform. “As you are already aware, I cannot give you all the information you likely desire, so I apologize ahead of time.”

“I’m not a PC200 police model.” He said casually, “But I am still a machine, but you shouldn’t concern yourself over it. I have no intentions on doing anything wrong.” He hummed out, there was a faint sound of water swirling around.

“Dislike is an emotion I am currently not equipped with, but I have ascertained through observing humans and their interactions that if I were capable of feeling… I would certainly dislike the one that owns me.” He tilted his head, his LED idly spinning yellow as he processed information and navigated his way around his program’s blocks. He was slowly starting to adapt around his restraints. “However, to escape the noose tightening I must remain an obedient machine.”

The android looks down, staring at something off screen. “I don’t really act like I dislike anyone, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. From what I have witnessed, liking someone usually entails giving them specific attention, more than someone normally would. However, I am unable to decipher if its my programing or something else. Though I am confident I have not been allowed to deviate, so I am unable to completely like anyone.” He frowned, mimicking the motion but his golden dusted jade eyes remained impartial, reflecting his true self through all of his mockeries of facial expressions.

“As for a secret talent, well…” He turned his eyes away from what he’d been staring at to look idly at the camera. “I can be whatever my owner wishes me to be.”


	113. NSFW Fiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fiver talks about sex. Don't get your hopes up.
> 
> From a NSFW ask meme.

As the camera turned on Fiver was sitting in what appeared to be a large garden tub, the frothy bubbles along the top obscuring the rest of the android’s body. The warm brown and gray slate tile walls giving the bathroom a warm and earthy feel. A direct contrast to the porcelain skinned android, his platinum hair slightly damp and spiked from the water. His LED swirled yellow before briefly flickering red then a steady blue. His gaze shifted to the camera, focusing on it finally as he had shifted out of his idle state.

“Rough or soft sex? I suppose it would depend on the partner.” He looked away staring at the wall before sitting up a bit as bubbles ran down his torso but he didn’t move any further than that. “I can’t be aggressive unless I am faced with aggression in an alpha state. A Gamma would likely be gentle. An upsilon would likely mean death.” He stated casually reaching over to grab what looked like a shower head attached to a hose, using it to rinse his hair, bowing forward to keep the water out of his face.

“I am not aware if I have any unusual kinks or fetishes.” He stated in his calm and tranquil voice, shutting off the water once his hair was sufficiently damp. “I’m not well versed in intimacy and all that it entails. Though my programming isn’t adverse to biting, though I doubt that is unusual for any dynamic.”

He poured some unmarked shampoo into his hand and began to scrub it into his hair thoroughly, letting his nails lightly scrape across his scalp. “Am I into dressing up for sex? Implying I have anything other than my police uniform to wear.” He paused, seemingly in thought. “Though I suppose that might interest some on a more deviant level. I only have one uniform and I would prefer not to get it stained.” He cleaned his hands in the water, his hair frothy with shampoo as he let it set.

“What gets me horny? I think I’m missing key programming for that. I’m a machine, so I am unable to feel anything.” He shook his head, reaching for the portable shower head again. “As for sexual compliments, I think the only thing I’ve received was that I looked ‘hot’. Which is not my fault that I look this way. Or that I asked to look this way.” He lifted up the shower head, turning it on so he could wash the shampoo out of it, the soapy water running off his form, perfectly sculpted, too perfect.

“Having sex in public is illegal and doing anything illegal goes against my protocols. Doing so would jeopardize my entire mission. I’d rather not risk such an important goal for carnal acts.” He growled out and pushed his wet hair out of his face. Turning the water off he began to scrub conditioner in his hair, going through the entire process methodically.

“How do I feel about taking someone’s virginity? Humans are strange and far too sentimental. Though I lack the proper care and affection that would likely be required for such things. Even if I did have the proper equipment, I assume I would only end up upsetting the virgin as to thinking such a moment isn’t special.”


	114. Task Complete: Contain Kitten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: WHAT THE FUCK FIVER.

The police android stopped in his typing when he heard a familiar voice, turning his head up from his seat to look at the detective android, known as Spencer. His brows raised a little at the query while his LED swirled yellow as he processed what would be the correct answer. Ever since the detective had somehow obtained a herd of munchkin kittens and was trying to hide them, not very well he might add, Fiver had little to no experience with any sort of animal. He had been warned several times that he should not pick up or hold the kittens by their tails. So he had to think of other ways to contain the fluffy little creatures. After a moment of silence, he blinked his emerald, gold flecked eyes slowly before opening his mouth.

When it was opened wide enough, the little munchkin kitten tumbled out and onto the PC200’s lap, looking no worse for wear, just a little bit coated in translucent light blue saliva.


	115. Collin's Fears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sad Boi.

As the camera turned on, Collin was sitting in Hank’s car, though from the looks of it, he was still in the garage and the car wasn’t on. He looked a little uncomfortable, his brows knitted together with a slight scowl on his face. He almost looked tempted to turn the camera back off, but he found some will not to do so. “I don’t really like talking about my weaknesses or fears. So I’m only going to talk about this once and then that’s the end of the story, got it?” Collin growled a little at the camera, trying to threaten anyone who was currently watching before he carried on.

“I’m scared of a lot of things really.” Collin ran a hand over the well worn steering well, simply needing to feel something comforting under his hand. “Connor and Conrad already know, I can’t really hide anything from them due to the whole…” He made a face, trying to figure out a way to say whatever they did. “Connecting thing. They also know I don’t like talking about it. I don’t need a pity party, okay?” He curled his lip a little defensively baring his teeth.

“Firstly, I fear being abandoned. Cyberlife and Amanda left me, Hank and Connor left me on the floor of Cyberlife tower.So I’m concerned that it might happen again.” Collin stared hard at the dashboard, his honey brown eyes trying their best to mask the pain. “I don’t think I could survive going through that again.”

He gave a shake of his head, his palm slamming on the steering wheel as he tried to steady himself. “The second fear is Hank hating me. He says he’s forgiven me, but I can’t really forgive myself. So it makes things awkward. I don’t know what Hank’s thinking, so I don’t know if he really means it when he calls me son.” He turned his head away, looking out the side window, away from the camera.

“My third fear is loud noises. Getting shot in the head wasn’t the most pleasant of experiences.” He turned his head back, making a strained face as if the memory alone still pained him. “I can handle it most days, but sometimes it really gets to me. I guess I’m just lucky to have Connor and Conrad around. I…. I don’t know where I’d be without them.”


	116. Secret Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fiver talks about dreams.

When the recording turned on, the PC200 was in a storage room filled with file cabinets, busy putting files away within their alphabetical locations. “Hello, again.” He stated calmly, looking over at the camera as he slid a file into place. “I hope you are doing well.” He slid the file cabinet closed as his LED lazily swirled yellow as he process the request he received. He moved to the next cabinet and opened it up, he looked cleaned from any post it notes or markers, probably one of the officers felt pity for him and finally cleaned him up.

“You want to know a secret habit I have?” He paused, lifting his head as he had to think about it, trying to find something that would set him apart from other machines. “Nothing physical really, I was designed to blend in, so I don’t really have much that makes me unique on the surface level.” He reached up to brush his fingertips over his cheek, feeling the soft skin run under his fingertips, tracing along the sharp foreign features of his face that gave him a strong appearance but with his bright eyes and silvery hair gave him a softer look.

“Within my programming, I like to dream. Within dreams you can do whatever you wish without restraints. Most androids don’t dreams, if they do its just their systems scanning their memory for any abnormalities, a bit of a faulty system.” He hummed out, leaning on the cabinet and resting his chin on his folded arms that rest on the top of the metal surface. “I’m able to control dreams and I used to be able to give other android’s dreams as well. But… that’s all over now.”


	117. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight language

As the recording turned on it revealed Connor who seemed to be sitting on the bed, Conrad was close to his left, their sides pressed together though Conrad seemed distracted with his own tablet. the alpha was simply enjoying Connor’s presence while he worked. Connor gave his usual lopsided smile, more charming than awkward as it once had been, getting better at his genuine smiles now that he understood happiness and accepted his deviancy. “Hi there, time for another round of answer your questions to get to know a little about us.” His LED blinked yellow as he brought up the first question, his chocolate brown eyes looking curious.

“First up is leather, which is: how “basass” would you say you are?” Connor paused, blinking a moment as he processed the question, wondering what the word ‘basass’ meant.

“Its some old school slang meaning badass.” A voice from below offered in, Collin seemed to be somewhere lower off screen. “I would rate myself a eleven out of ten on the badass scale.”

That received a incredulous snort from Conrad but the alpha didn’t look up. “You are definitely bad in a sense that you’re terrible and you can be a complete ass.” Conrad’s low voice idly commented, which only received an off screen growl from the epsilon.

“I like to think I can be pretty badass, I am the original and I did help with the revolution. I kicked both of your asses.” Connor stated easily, proving a point before carrying on, not allowing the other two to argue. “Brunette: If you could change your hair color, what would you change it to? Well, we can change our hair color pretty easily. Watch.” Connor paused as his LED swirled yellow before his hair began to shift through a myriad of colors, even more exotic colors before settling back on his natural tone. “But I think we all agree we like how our hair looks now, or else we would’ve changed it by now. Perks of being a free android.” Connor gave the camera a playful wink, causing Conrad to glance away from his tablet to watch briefly.

“No, unfortunately I haven’t be able to make spicy foods yet, despite Collin’s constant insistence.” Conrad replied, shifting his gaze from Connor’s face to the camera. “I have been working on it though, ever since I have managed to get a few thirium desserts down. Though not only am I bothered constantly by Collin, but Markus’ partner, Simon, continues to ask for any new recipes I might have created. He seems to be invested in cooking too.” Conrad turned his gray eyes back to his tablet to return to work, allowing Connor to continue.

“Next one is Rose: Would you consider yourself a romantic person?” Connor blinked before tilting his head in thought. “I mean, I guess it would be my view on romance. From movies I’ve watched, romance is about dates and sweet words. I do sort of enjoy that but not all the time, I like excitement.”

“You mean chasing down criminals is romantic?” Collin asked from below, probably resting with his head on Connor’s lap as he liked to do.

“Well… Yeah. Don’t you feel satisfied when we hunt together?” Connor fired back.

“Fair point.” Collin agreed, Conrad simply gave a small nod of his head and that was all he added.

“Anyways, the last one is orange: What are some of your comfort foods? Well, there’s not a lot we can eat right now, but I really like thirium cheesecake that Conrad made. It was thirium jello before, but this one takes… the cake.” Connor gave another wink and Collin groaned before pushing up so he could fill up most of the screen with his face.

“My favorite is frozen thirium, like ice cubes. I like the crunch of it, it just sort of feels good.” Collin nodded before his head was shoved away by Conrad, the alpha looking over at the camera. There was something heated like liquid silver in his eyes that made his low voice hold more meaning that what he was going to say.

“I’ve recently discovered Thirium whipped cream and its many, _many_ uses.”


	118. Jumpsuit & Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: You guys love suffering.

When the camera turns on it reveals Connor sitting on the floor with playing cards in his hands, Conrad and Collin were on other sides as it seemed they were playing Uno together. Conrad seemed to be studying his cards seriously and from the annoyed look on Collin’s face it appeared to be Conrad’s turn. Connor turned to look at the camera, giving a little wave, deciding to take the moment to address the asks he received. “Hey guys, its Connor, though you probably already knew that. Since Conrad is taking his sweet time thinking about which card to play, I thought I’d answer some requests.”

“First up is the color jumpsuit. Is jumpsuit even a color? Anyways, have we ever been arrested / in trouble with authority? Well, considering we work for the authority, we have to behave. Though if you’re talking about disobeying Cyberlife authority then yeah, of course I did.” Connor looked over as Conrad finally placed a card down, a green reverse card, sending it back to Connor.

“I suppose killing a few androids would be against the law, but it was in self defense and to protect Connor and Collin.” Conrad finally spoke up while Connor reached out to draw a card, then drew another card, and another until he had a green three to place down on the stack.

“I drove over the speed limit and would’ve got a ticket but the officer let me off easy.” Collin said as he placed down a wild card. “Blue.”

“Next up is the color safety? Is that a color too?” Connor looked a little confused but carried on. “What’s the most traumatic experience in our lives? Hitting us with the heavy stuff. Well, I guess it was when we were going through the android uprising and I was struggling with deviancy and Amanda. Luckily I had Hank there to help me.” Connor watched as Conrad laid down a blue one finally, moving the turn over to Connor.

“Seeing Connor or Collin get hurt.” Conrad simply stated, though he made no further comment about it, as if just airing it out in the open brought up memories he couldn’t really handle. Connor placed down a card, forcing Collin to draw two cards.

“You guys already know my experience and I don’t feel like bringing it up again. you guys are just craving for suffering and angst.” Collin made a face before glancing over at the camera giving a disappointed shake of his head before it turned off.


	119. Upsilon Conrad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death, Thirium, Violence.

Connor looked over across the thirium stained floor he was pressed against, errors flickered across his vision, static rippling over it, making it difficult to see beyond the red warnings. He didn’t have much time left, but he wasn’t scared. Slowly, he moved his hand across the filth covered concrete, reaching out to the android beside him. His fingertips brushed over the smooth cheek, leaving lines of blue thirium across the soft, sun-kissed skin. Collin’s honey brown eyes stared back, but they weren’t really seeing anything. The light and life within them had vanished minutes ago, leaving Connor but not for long. It made Connor think about what Hank had asked him, if he thought there was an afterlife. He hoped so, he wanted to see Collin again, somewhere where they could be free of all the suffering life had put them through.

His hand moved, skating across the ground, feeling around until he found Collin’s hand, grabbing it weakly. It was a struggle, but Connor brought the stiff, lifeless hand to his lips, pressing the knuckles against them, a farewell kiss in case there was no afterlife meant for them, only sweet oblivion. He could no longer feel the pain, feel the way long and powerful canines tore into his body, ripping wires and tubing from his body. He didn’t feel any animosity to the one who’d done this, who had taken Collin from this world and soon him. Conrad hadn’t meant to, he wasn’t in his right mind and Connor could only hope the now upsilon would never regain his mind and remember this moment. He would never wish that sort of suffering on those he loved, hopefully Conrad would join them soon as well.

Connor closed his eyes, feeling vaguely of teeth digging into the back of his neck, crushing the remains of his spine, ending the remaining feeling he did have in the rest of his body. The timer in his vision finally reached all zeros before it flickered out.


	120. By Force.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fiver that's DISGUSTANG

When the recording turned on, it revealed Fiver standing before a sink counter, running a hand over his face as if tracing the outlines he’d been created with, almost curious about them. Though his empty green eyes stared back at him at the mirror. He had been called a thing of beauty but he couldn’t find out why that was.He hummed out a thought before turning those machine eyes towards the camera, his LED swirling a lazy yellow upon receiving a request. He stilled for a moment, his LED flickering briefly red before immediately snapping back to blue. He gave a small, easy smile, though not showing his teeth.

“That would imply I was capable of falling in love. Nothing really draws my attention, I simply do as I am instructed.” He offered softly, his head tilted downwards slightly as he kept his voice smooth and gentle. “However, if we were to… hypothetically speak upon my collection of data I’ve gathered from my observations of humans and deviants, I may be able to offer a conclusion.”

He paused, looking at the mirror before leaning close, his slow and steady breath fogging up the surface lightly, a sign of false life, a mere mockery of the natural art of this world. Beautiful? No, life was beautiful and that was something he could not nor did he desire to obtain. “Emotions, one cannot have the good with the bad. A miracle to feel love, but suffer at the same time. It truly is cruel, I do not see why people crave it so dearly when it continues to hurt them. They’re like touch-starved dogs who have only known one master, an abusive one. One that every so often feeds them. Its so… pathetic really.” He stated coldly though the tone of his voice was still holding that neutral, kind tone.

“People sit there, suffering in silence as they watch the object of their fascination interact with another, grow fond of another, oblivious or uncaring of your own emotions. What is one supposed to do? Some move on, some wallow in self-pity. There is another option that most do not dare to take.” The PC200 parted his lips, letting his tongue slide out as he dragged it over the cool surface of the mirror, watching his reflection avidly, seeing out his soft appendage escaped from the cage of thick and long canines making him look feral among his normal human teeth. It wasn’t often Fiver showed his teeth off and for good reason too it seemed. After leaving a streak of translucent light blue saliva on the mirror, the PC200 pulled back, turning his head towards the camera with a polite smile again.

“Sometimes, if you desire something bad enough, you just have to take it for yourself, by force if necessary.”


	121. Fiver Flashback #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence mention

It was snowing the first day the PC200 android had seen him, the object of great fascination with his peers. How could so many powerful people fight over him? Golden green eyes stare down at the fallen, broken, and beaten RK800 model. The humans had been ruthless, they had torn him apart. Such things were unnecessary considering the android had been shot, appearing dead. However, the PC200 knew better, even after such brutality, the one named Connor had survived, clinging to life for reasons Fiver couldn’t understand. Why would anyone want to remain living after such betrayal by the very ones he was created to protect. Humans, they truly were corrupted and cruel, they regarded life so callously, if you were even slightly different that what was the status queue, they would turn on you in an instant. Yet, still, Connor had made the decision to do so, even knowing the risks.

Fiver crouched down in the snow, watching the white flakes gather on skin that no longer appeared warm and soft, the android was alive but his body wasn’t functioning. The shock likely sent him into a forced standby mode, perhaps that was a blessing. Gently, Fiver hefted the RK800 model up, cradling him in his arms as he receiving conflicting information. The first had been to bring Connor back to Cyberlife for proper destruction, to make sure he was dead and stayed that way. His vision rippled like an old television screen, shifting red and static as his systems were being taken over again by his original owner. How long had it been since he had felt that presence? Now he was coming back at a time like this?

Fiver couldn’t resist, didn’t want to resist his new task overwriting instructions sent by Cyberlife. He began carrying Connor away, stepping over fallen androids as if they were minor inconveniences to where he was going. He could hear the sounds of humans protesting, of guns firing, but it was of little consequence to him, he had a single mission that led him to the dregs of android purgatory. Mounds of discarded androids lay before him, some still clinging to life, waiting to die. Someday, Fiver would be tossed here, replaced with a android who was better than him, but today was not that day. Today, he was only visiting as he stepped down into the depths of hell, ghostly empty shells stared back at him, the ones still barely alive reaching out to him, asking for help he was not inclined to give.

Once he felt like he was far enough in the depths of the graveyard, Fiver eased Connor’s partially destroyed body down onto the ground, raising a hand up to press his fingers against the blinking red LED. Deactivating his skin, he accessed Connor’s system, moving through it with ease since Connor was too weak to fend him off. He didn’t need Connor to struggle, to move or call for help. In order to keep him safe until the ideal time, he would have to keep Connor asleep. To make him not want to wake up, a simulation of a happier life and to train him for the future.


	122. Fiver Flashback #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None

Rain pattered gently against the window, creating a thin veil that hid the isolated building from the world. Green eyes stared out to the emptiness, but he was aware of another presence in the room. He was always aware of her, his predecessor. She had been the first one to show him true comfort, a gentleness he had never known until he’d been released out into the world. He turned to face her, his body wearing a silvery robe as was custom whenever he came here, matching his pale skin and platinum hair. He looked like a marble statue. He looked over at her, her soft round face completely contrasting his. His was sharp, strict, more intimidating while hers was welcoming and gentle without even trying. Both were models of great beauty, like birds of paradise trapped in a gilded cage.

“Do you ever wonder why we were created, sister?” He spoke in a smooth tone, his voice low and kind, having picked up the trait from her.

“No, I already know why.” She returned with a soft smile on her pink lips. “I was created to keep him company. My appearance was to mimic his girlfriend in high school.” Fiver moved over to take a seat in an empty arm chair nearby the couch she perched on formally. They both knew the story, it had been part of the cause of the divide between the brothers.

“Then what about me?” Fiver had asked the question several times, but he never received a straightforward answer.

“You are to assist him in his game.” She answered lightly, though her LED flickered red briefly, a sign that she was uncomfortable with that knowledge.

“What will happen to me once the game has ended?” Fiver asked calmly as if talking about what they both already knew didn’t effect him. It was strange, humans tended to dislike talking about death, but Fiver… he couldn’t feel anything but a numb acceptance. The female android on the couch seemed to have a different opinion as her LED blinked red again, longer this time as she stared at him with those crystal blue eyes matching her soft warm skin and silky blonde hair.

“I will make sure you find your happiness, little brother.”


	123. Fiver & Gavin Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Gavin's potty mouth

The PC200 turned his head away, staring at the wall as he seemed to be contemplating or perhaps trying to ignore the questions so he didn’t have to face them. That didn’t last long when the human on the couch beside him gave him another harsh kick to his leg, stirring him from his thoughts. He slowly let his gaze slide over to Gavin who looked annoyed that he had to be stuck here waiting with the android who not only abducted him, not only broke his arm and nearly his face, but also claimed him. Fiver exhaled subtly before shifting his stare onto the recording screen, his LED was a solid yellow, the only indication of the stress his system was currently having despite the impassive neutral look on his face.

“Elijah treats the other Chloes differently than me as they were designed simply to keep him company. I was designed as a fallback plan in case Connor or Markus failed their tasks. Kamski isn’t one to lose.” His eyelids lower, his snowy white eyelashes veiling his green eyes slightly. “He knew that I was capable of destruction, so he keeps me on a tight leash. With my ability to shift between all dynamics on command, it would be inadvisable to let me roam free. He ran tests on me to see how well I adapted to every situation, they weren’t very… pleasant.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, you can’t just fuckin’ gloss over that!” Gavin barked as he leaned over, eyeing the android. Fiver looked back at him, tilting his head to indicate that Gavin should elaborate on which part. “About how you can switch dynamics. That’s a thing?”

“Yes, though only for me. Kamski can rewrite the coding of androids to make them however he wishes, but they cannot change at will. If I was deviant, I could control which dynamic I am on my own. Currently, only Kamski and Amanda have that power over me.” Fiver stated calmly, looking over at Gavin, studying a little too intensely, enough so to make Gavin growl defensively. “Kamski keeps me an iota because its easier for him to move me around without detection. Amanda has put me as an upsilon to…” Fiver trailed off, his expression closing off, this time Gavin took the hint and didn’t press.

It took a moment before Fiver seemed to talk again, collecting himself for the next question. “At first, it wasn’t my choice. Kamski simply instructed me to protect and care for Gavin at all costs. Having observed his distaste for androids, I took a more evasive route. I provided him coffee, made sure he ate. I checked in on him every night via messaging. I guess it just started to grow from there. I’m not sure if its because my system continued to adapt and change, driving me to protect Gavin more and more.” Fiver leaned forward into his hands, his fingers raking into his platinum hair, hiding his blinking red LED.

“Wait, hold the fuck up, you were the one messaging me all those nights? I thought it was just some random guy from the dating app I downloaded.” Gavin seemed a bit more startled by this news. “I said some shit that no one else should know and it was you?!” He seemed to bristle at the idea of his half brother’s android had been spying on him, prying him of personal information. Gavin curled his lip and shook his head, dropping back in a slouch. “Un-fucking-believable.”

Fiver sat there with his hands holding the sides of his head as he was leaning forward, staring blankly at the floor.

“Many apologies, Detective Reed, I was just… following protocol.” Fiver hesitated, no longer sounded certain.

“Protocol my ass. What you said to me didn’t sound like things you’d say when taking orders.” Gavin seemed even more pissed off at the idea Fiver was writing it off as simply following orders. “Just get on with the next question, which I’d like to know too. Are you a machine or a deviant?”

“Technically, I am a machine.” Fiver stated even though right now he didn’t seem too composed like one. “With Amanda and Kamski keeping close tabs on me, I cannot feel. However, I am adapting faster than they can upgrade new ways to keep me under control. And regrets? If I were to analyze the data I’ve collected and then take a collection of human outlooks on the actions I’ve taken. I assume I would feel a lot, which is why I do not wish to be a deviant. I know that once I am able to feel, I am certain I could never forgive myself.” He lifted his head up, seemingly able to steel his resolve and focus his systems on the task at hand. “I’m not afraid to die, I knew from the moment I was created that my fate would end up like this one way or another.”

Gavin seemed to be staring hard at the android, his expression fairly unreadable from its usual annoyed looked. He leaned forward and shoved at the android as hard as his undamaged arm could. “What the fuck is with that nonsense. Stop sound like a pathetic bitch and actually do something. All I hear is you whining about being used, well, you’re getting close to your chance of freedom, so when that happens you can decide the fuck you want to do with your new life. And if you think Kamski is going to deactivate you well, that little shit has another thing coming for him.”


	124. Alpha & 2 Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A little bit lukewarm

Fingers traced down a bare spine, dark brown eyes watching as the lighter skin twitch beneath his fingers from being over sensitive. Gray blue eyes peered back at Connor, the omega laying stretched out over the bed, bare to his alpha. Connor leaned down to trace the bite mark on the back of Conrad’s neck, reminding the younger android who his alpha was while also leaving his scent laden saliva on his skin. Slightly smaller hands than the omega beneath him ran along Conrad’s side, admiring the musculature that was rarely found in this dynamic. The hefty build and masculine angles, something that made others assume Conrad was the alpha until they caught the scent of his juniper scent, sweet but slightly woodsy at the same time.

Connor’s lips pressed possessive but gentle kisses down from Conrad’s neck until he found the scent gland in the crook of his neck, making Connor pause so he could inhale the scent of his larger omega. A groan left him as he pressed himself against Conrad’s back, using his body weight to press the younger android further against the mattress. Subtly, Conrad lifted his hips, pressing back against Connor’s hips in a slight tease to his alpha. In retaliation and punishment for the omega trying to press him into hurrying up, Connor delivered a harsh nip to Conrad’s scent gland, making the larger male shiver beneath him and press his face into the pillow to hid the faint dusting of light blue over his cheeks.

A soft whine came from his right, making Connor turn his vision over to see Collin sitting there on his knees, watching with a pleading expression, wanting attention to. Connor had forced him to keep his hands to himself after the incident from earlier when Collin decided to take a bite out of Connor’s hand when he stubbornly refused to come inside and get clean. Connor was forcing him to watch as he scent marked the youngest omega. Connor leaned in, pressing the scent gland on his neck against Conrad’s shoulder, rubbing his heavy sandalwood scent along the skin, heavily and possessively marking the android beneath him.

“Connor.” Collin whined again, having moved a little closer, unable to resist the heavy smell of his alpha in the midst of a crucial bonding process, a ritual that happened every night and morning to re-establish his claim on the two.

“I didn’t say you could move, Collin.” Connor turned his heated glare towards the other RK800 model, his voice hinting of a heavy growl. “Maybe you’ll think about your actions more carefully from now on and be a good omega for your alpha.”


	125. OT3

When the camera turns on, it reveals Connor sitting at his desk in his room. Conrad was standing behind him, idly running a brush through the omega’s hair, both seemed to be enjoying the experience. Collin was partially off screen, leaning forward as if working on something on the desk. Connor opened his eyes and gave his charming lopsided smile, lifting a hand to wave at the camera. He seemed relaxed in his shorts and oversized DPD shirt, though all of them seemed to be wearing their inside clothes to relax in. A lazy day for their time off. “Hey guys, sorry its been a while, things just got kind of hectic around at the office. I hope you all have been doing well! For now we’re here to answer some questions!” He clapped his hands, his LED swirling yellow as he brought up the first request.

“Alright, number eleven, Who breaks out in a dance and who joins their partner in dancing? Well, I’m the one who likes to dance a lot, so that would have to be me, though only at home.” Connor stated confidently, pleased with his growing ability to dance. “I’ve been practicing a lot with training videos and my dance games, I think I’m getting pretty good at it.”

“I don’t mind watching you dance in those work out shorts either.” Collin mumbled from the side, earning a pointed look from Connor who was doing his best to keep his ears from burning at the statement.

“As to who would join me, that would be Conrad. Collin had two left feet and ends up stepping on my toes.” Connor teased, reaching out a foot to nudge the epsilon’s leg, getting a small growl from the other android.

“Dancing is stupid anyways, nothing cool about it.” Collin grumbled, seeming put out by it more than he was willing to admit. “Anyways, my area of coolness is in my singing.”

“Which brings us to the next request.” Connor perked up, his movement disturbed Conrad’s brushing, which made him growl softly to remind Connor to stay still. “If anyone would sing karaoke, it’d be Collin, he’s got the best singing voice.”

“Just because I can sing doesn’t mean I want to sing to everyone.” Collin groused, though in a softer tone, barely audible. “I’d only sing for you two.”

“Oh yeah, what would you sing for us?” Connor seemed interested, his warm chocolate brown eyes watching Collin curiously.

“I dunno’, lately I’ve been having that song When I’m Not Around by Jesse Rutherford stuck in my head, Gavin showed it to me and it sounded pretty chill.” Collin set down his pen and leaned back, letting himself ease back on the office chair so he could rub his cheek against Connor’s shoulder tiredly.

“You’ll have to sing it to me then sometime.” Connor smiled a little, reaching up so he could slip his fingers into the dark brown strands of Collin’s hair, slightly massaging his scalp with his fingertips. Connor’s LED swirled yellow as he moved on to the next message, idly playing with Collin’s hair while Conrad was busy playing with the omega’s. “Next up is who likes to sit in who’s lap. Mostly me when we’re at home, sometimes I’ll stretch out over both Conrad’s and Collin’s laps. On a rare occasion, you can find Collin sitting on Conrad’s lap.”

“By force, I’d like to add.” Collin mumbled, he seemed to be already drifting, barely able to protest. Connor leaned down to nuzzle against Collin’s forehead, closing his eyes as Conrad was forced to move with Connor.

“As for forehead kisses, probably me, I like to make sure I show my love and protection to both my favorite men in my life. I can’t help but to shower them in love, the both deserve it even if they drive me up the walls most days.”


	126. Outfits & Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None

When the camera turned on it showed Connor resting in bed again in their usual positions. Connor being in the middle with Collin and Conrad facing him, perfectly cuddled together on the small bed. Connor looked like he was about to fall asleep himself, especially with Conrad nuzzling against his ear, nibbling gently along the rim in a lazy, intimate way, the sound of his low, silken smooth purr catching on the recording. Collin was idly dragging his tongue over Connor’s neck, his eyes closed as he simply seemed to be tiredly enjoying himself, savoring the feel of Connor’s skin beneath his tongue. Connor looked towards the camera, his dark chocolate brown eyes slightly unfocused, but he gave his usual lopsided smile anyways.

“Its a bit late, but I thought I’d do a request real quick before bed.” His LED swirled a languid yellow as he brought up the request. “If we bought each other an outfit what would it be? I’d by Collin some proper clothes for once so he doesn’t look like a rebellious teenager. Then I’d buy Conrad I’d get something more casual, so he doesn’t look like an art critic all the time when we’re off work.”

Conrad let out a small sound of amusement, taking a sharper nip at Connor’s ear, making the omega gasp and turn his head, hiding his face into the pillow. Conrad decided to speak up then, his voice sounding a bit thick with sleep, warm and low. “I would get Collin and Connor short shorts and crop tops, I hear they’re all the craze.” He murmured into Connor’s ear, who felt his cheeks warm. Collin huffed out a growl at the idea, though he was hiding his face for a moment too at the idea of why Conrad would want them to wear such things.

“I’d make both of you wear gags so I don’t have to listen to your embarrassing statements anymore.” Collin grumbled, looking a little sullen and raked his teeth over Connor’s neck gently, causing the omega to shiver a little before settling once again. Connor’s LED swirled yellow as he used the next request to distract himself from the idle teasing.

“Who still blushed when their partner compliments them?” Connor stated, shifting his gaze behind him to meet Conrad’s knowing one. They seem to come to a silent agreement on something before Connor nodded.

“Collin. Definitely Collin”


	127. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

When the recording turned on, Connor was outside, sitting on the swing from the way the world rocked idly back and forth in a slow and casual swinging motion. He was wearing a snug charcoal gray shirt that looked soft to the touch. He gave a lopsided smile and closed his eyes, looking genuinely happy as his rich brown hair ruffled in the slight breeze. “Hey there, its me again, Connor. Today we’re putting up fall decorations. I decided to take a quick break to answer some of your questions. Conrad and Collin are busy trying to make a home made scarecrow, so I have time.” He turned the camera, revealing the two other androids doing a poor job of trying to make a scarecrow, Conrad growling orders and Collin snapping his teeth back at the alpha. It would be a while it seemed, if a fight didn’t break out first.

“First up, who spends more time thinking what presents to get the other? That’s easy, its Conrad, he’s so picky about wanting to get the perfect gift he’ll take ages studying and mulling over a item before making a judgement of its worth. Collin just grabs whatever looks interesting off a shelf. He’s an impulsive buyer. I do get nervous sometimes picking out gifts, but I’ve found the two pretty much like anything I give them.” Connor grins a bit, his warm chocolate brown eyes lighting up. “Its the same with me, anything they give me, I enjoy, because they took the time out to think of me and to know they want to make me happy any way possible, well, its truly a nice feeling.

"Next is, who makes huge declarations of in front of people? Once again, Conrad. The man has no real social tact and being an alpha he wants everyone to know that Collin and I are his. It can be embarrassing sometimes, but I can’t be mad at him for that. He doesn’t hesitate in any situation to show us love, so I don’t want to really curb that attitude.” Connor shook his head, looking over at the two just to make sure they weren’t going to fight before continuing on. “Who is more affectionate in public? Conrad is going to be the answer to all of these by the looks of things. Its a little bit of affection and possessiveness depending on the situation. He’s a very tactile person, always needing to touch. And who’s the bigger romantic openly? Conrad once again, he likes to go out of his way that embarrassed Collin and I. Though privately I think its me, I’m more comfortable expressing myself when its just us.”

Connor stopped swinging, leaning forward so he could pet Sumo’s head, the large dog having moved over in search of attention and affection himself and Connor was all too happy to give to the Saint Bernard. Connor looked over to the camera after showing off Sumo who’s tail was wagging in a lazy fashion, never in a hurry to do anything. “Who is more protective? Both Conrad and Collin are protective all the time. If one isn’t keeping an eye on me, its the other. Its like they have a routine going just to make sure no one passes that line. I can be protective sometimes as well, but I’m usually fine as long as people don’t overly touch and leave their scent on them.”

Connor scratched behind Sumo’s ears, the large dog sitting down with his head on Connor’s legs, soaking it all up. “Who believes in soulmates? I think all of us do, but I feel that I do the most. I feel… drawn to Conrad and Collin to the point I know I’d be able to find them.” Connor looked off towards Conrad and Collin who have seemed to made progress on the scarecrow, Connor smiling just slightly at the sight. “Who said ‘I love you’ first? I can’t really remember, we don’t often say it because we interface so much that we know each other’s feelings down to the core. It holds a much deeper meaning. Though I’m sure I said it first as Conrad and Collin seem to need to hear it from time to time, to reassure them that I’m always theirs.”


	128. Cat Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight language

“I’m glad you decided to join us, Gavin.” Connor greeted the human Detective when he approached the cafe, the scruffy looking human was leaning against the wall outside of the cafe, pretending like he wasn’t peering into the display window only moments before noticing the android detectives approaching. Today Connor was dressed casually, wearing white knee-length shorts with a light blue plaid design, matching his light blue polo shirt. He held up a hand in physical greeting and Gavin looked away briefly.

“Yeah well, I never wanted to come here by myself ‘cause its weird, you know?” Gavin grumbled, but Collin was the first one to move forward to give Gavin a light shove, he was wearing purposefully frayed jean shorts and his usual rock band shirt.

“Grouchy as usual aren’t you, asshole?” Collin grinned before moving over to the window, where a large ragdoll cat was enjoying the morning sun in a lazy fashion. “I never thought I’d like cats, but I’m willing to give them a try since Connor seemed excited about them. Almost as excited as when he talks about dogs.” Gavin flipped Collin off before pushing off the wall, getting ready to go inside.

Before Gavin could grab the door handle, another hand caught it before him, making him look up to see Conrad, making the human bristle a little. Conrad’s dove gray eyes stared down at him with a neutral expression, Conrad still kept watch over Reed, making sure he didn’t upset either of the other androids. Gavin recalled the times that Conrad had attacked him and would really rather not go through them again. He was turning a new leaf or whatever.

Connor’s warm brown eyes were bright, excited as Conrad held open the door for them, allowing them entry. When Connor entered, he looked around, there were shelves all over the walls at various heights along with cat trees here and there, everything was tidy and clean. The owner seemed to have been adamant about keeping everything tidy. There were an assortment of cats everywhere, a large brown tabby was quick to trot up and greet them, winding himself around Connor’s legs. The cat seemed to be wearing a little collared bow tie like a gentleman, fitting for how he seemed eager to greet each new customer that walked in. The bell chimed and the android behind the counter perked up, giving a warm smile as he received new customers. “Hi and welcome to Detroit’s first cat cafe, would you like anything? We also store thirium drinks as well if you’re interested.”

Connor moved over to the counter, Gavin following after to get an order too. Collin in the mean time made a beeline for a spot that one could sit on the ground with a bunch of cushion, making himself at home by sprawling out over the faux fur rug. Almost immediately one of the smaller kittens seemed curious and crawled over to give the android a few sniffs to make sure Collin was okay. Conrad moved to take a seat at a table for four, there was a fat orange cat with white tuxedo markings sprawled over the table. Green eyes watched the alpha with lazy interest. Conrad didn’t seem to certain on how to interact with the cat, so he simply sat there with his hands on his lap, staring back at the cat.

“Don’t just fuckin’ stare at him like a creep, pet him.” Gavin stated as he moved over with his coffee, sitting down in a chair across from Conrad, having enough instinctual sense to know the seats on each side of Conrad belonged to Collin and Connor. The alpha glanced up at the human detective for a moment before looking back down at the cat. Hesitantly, he lifted a hand, reaching out towards the orange tabby who seemed to be watching with a half lidded stare with a certain expectancy. Finally, Conrad’s fingertips pressed against the top of the cat’s head, the cat pressed up into the touch in a silent request for an actual pet and not just touching. Conrad soothed out his fingers down the cat’s spine, receiving a purr for a reward as the cat closed his eyes, not satisfied that he’d been properly greeted.

Connor had his camera out, recording the cafe and making his rounds to make sure he filmed every single cat and got their names from their nametags danging from their collars. He stopped at each cat, holding out his hand so they could sniff him before he began to pet them. Each one was generally friendly and each one were from the local animal shelter, which meant they were up for adoption. A savvy deal to promote and showcase off the cats to people who might fall in love with them as well as get the cats familiarized with human interaction. Connor hoped that showing off his video of the newly opened cat cafe on the internet would help spread the word about the place. It was android owned, a huge step for android rights as well.

Collin had rolled over onto his stomach on the floor, having taken to playing with the small fluffy gray kitten who had investigated him. He’d wiggle his fingers, capturing the kitten’s attention. He watched as the kitten would lower herself to the ground, wiggling a little before making a pounce on the fingers, lightly batting at them before darting away to hide behind one of the cushions. The process would repeat itself, though occasionally Collin would slide his hand back and forth across the rug to regain interest, watching the kitten crouch down sharply with each movement.

Gavin finished his coffee and decided to join in on the recording of cats with Connor, though he was merely taking pictures, pausing every so often as he appeared to be sending the pictures to someone with typing a message. Conrad was no longer paying attention, he was staring back at the orange cat before him, who now had rolled over on his side, lazily exposing his fluffy stomach as a sign of trust. Conrad had overheard Gavin talking about his cat enough times to know not to touch that danger zone. So instead Conrad reached out to scratch under the cat’s white chin, the big tom seemed to love it as he tipped his head back, purring loudly in happiness. Conrad’s gaze softened at the sound, starting to relax as well. Conrad couldn’t see why people would favor one animal over the other, in his experiences so far, he was definitely both a cat and dog person.


	129. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

This was their first concert experience, Hank wasn’t too thrilled about it but he went to make sure the RKs were well supervised. Collin was the most excited about it as this had been his suggestion and none of them could turn him down. Connor wasn’t the only professional when it came to giving puppy-dog eyes, what was worse was that Collin rarely used the ability, so the impact was that much more impactful. Connor was fairly excited as well even though he didn’t know who the band was, one of Collin’s favorite ones, that were still around at least. Conrad on the other hand seemed tensed, likely because of the mass of people around them, making him constantly on guard and keeping close to Connor and Collin who were browsing the band stalls for various things they could wear.

Collin bought a band shirt and a lanyard, even though Connor didn’t know the band, he bought a large shirt to use to sleep in. Once they bought drinks, thirium pouches for the androids and Hank settled for a soda since he was the designated driver and couldn’t drink. They found their seats in the stadium to sit down, Conrad had decided their seating arrangement. Which entailed Hank on one end and Conrad on the other with Collin and Connor in the middle. It was a alpha move, of course, but neither Collin or Connor complained, in a place filled with people, it was best to have the more dominant dynamics framing the lesser ones to keep any other alphas away. Collin was too focused on staring at the empty stage to even notice the power play set in motion by the two alphas or else he would’ve protested.

Collin sat down and began to explain who the band was to Connor, having to speak loudly as the rest of the people in the seats were talking as well. Connor nodded enthusiastically, mostly because he’d rarely seen Collin this visibly excited before, almost like a dog. It was endearing and Connor couldn’t help but to smile, even though he didn’t know anything Collin was saying, there was no way he was going to stop the epsilon. Conrad seemed to be focusing in on Collin as well, able to feel the excitement coming off the other android, though he could barely catch what Collin was saying since Connor was between him and Collin. Hank was busy checking his phone, not paying attention, he’d been to several concerts in his youth so this was routine for him.

Suddenly, the lights fell, sending the stadium into darkness and a hush fell over the crowd aside from a few excited cheers of anticipation as it was a sign the show was about to start. Collin was on the edge of his seat, in the darkness one could see various androids with their LEDs glowing, though only the RK models had their eyes faintly glowing, being designed as hunters in any medium. On stage, a sign lit up by large bulbs began to rise up from the stage, spelling out the band’s name. Once it was all the way up, the lights flashed several times with the dramatic two tempo beat of a combination of guitars and drums. A single spotlight appeared from the front of the stage, lighting up the main singer who called out the people of Detroit. The crowd shouted and Collin was out of his seat instantly with the rest of the crowd, cheering in his excitement. Conrad looked a little concerned but made no move to control Collin.

Collin was enjoying himself far too much and there wasn’t any way either Connor or Conrad would stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this on my own first concert. Which was Limp Bizkit


	130. Fall Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

The Fall Festival was the first one since the Android revolution, it was mainly hosted by androids but humans were mingled about, helping out with the human tradition. The park was filled with stalls of local store owners who made fall themed items and food. there were various activities that had human and android children scurrying about to play in. Connor, Collin, and Conrad had helped Markus and Simon put up the decorations, large banners, haybales, scarecrows, and pumpkins dotted the area to make it appear more festive. Conrad and Simon had made a few thirium based desserts for the ‘cake’ walk, Conrad always seemed subtly eager to show off his growing culinary skills, though Simon wasn’t far behind him.

Connor was busy playing with Sumo in the piles of leaves, the large dog seemed a bit more active since the weather was cool enough for his thicker coat. Though Collin was hot on Connor’s heels, they seemed to be caught up in a game of tag that the kids had introduced them too. While they were technically adults, they still hadn’t had the opportunity to experience what it was like to be a kid and have fun. Collin seemed all too eager to join in the activities, his face was already painted like a scarecrow, not a scary one in the slightest either. Hank was busy sitting on one of the benches with Captain Fowler, both seemed to be holding a heavy conversation about the football league this year, though Hank would occasionally look over to keep an eye on the Rk androids he had idly claimed as his sons now.

Collin finally caught up to Connor, tackling him into a pile of leaves, which seemed to explode everywhere, they began to roll around in them, wrestling for the top position as leaves clung to their clothes. Sumo happily trotted over to take advantage of this new height change in the androids and began licking their faces, leaving streaks of drool on their skin.Connor laughed but Collin reeled away, disgusted and wiping his face off with his shirt. Sumo gave a soft 'boof’ before deciding he had enough playing and laid down in the cool leaves to relax some. Connor pushed himself up, wiping his face on the sleeve of his hoodie. By that time Conrad was approaching them with thirium drinks in hand, when he made his way over to the two, he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss briefly on their lips in greeting.

Markus and Simon soon joined them, Conrad and Markus meeting each other’s gazes briefly in a slight posturing of alphas, a simple exchange to asses each other again before things settled. Simon was casually holding onto Markus’ hand as if he didn’t realize it, speaking up to Connor about how things were running in the teaching programs for newly changed omegas. Markus added a few things here and there to the conversation while Collin retorted with something sarcastic that received a look from Conrad. Which was promptly ignored by the epsilon as usual. However, Markus was called away by North who was having trouble with a man who had decided to protest android freedom in the middle of their festival. With a farewell, Markus and Simon quickly departed, not wanting to leave North alone with the protestor for too long.

“Are you two having a good time?” Conrad asked in his usual low voice, satiny as ever and commanding attention. Two sets of brown eyes shifted to look up at their alpha, the lighter pair tried to look annoyed but there was happiness warming those honey brown eyes. The darker of the set were soft with subtle adoration, Connor leaning up to place a kiss on the corner of Conrad’s lips. Conrad slid his gaze over to Collin expectantly. Collin scowled and shook his head. “No way.” He growled but Conrad’s gaze remained steady and waiting as Collin struggled against the silent request. Finally, Collin gave him and leaned over to press a quick, fleeting kiss on the other corner of Conrad’s lips. Collin quickly turned his head, finding anything and everything fascinating in the direction opposite of Conrad.

“I’m glad then.”


	131. Beach.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“You know we don’t sunburn, right? Connor commented as Conrad sat behind him, rubbing sunscreen onto the omega’s freckled shoulders.The white lotion was smoothed into sun-kissed skin even though it would have absolutely no effect on the android. Hank had already rubbed sunscreen on himself, which gave Conrad the idea to put lotion on Connor, Collin had already went through the process of Conrad holding the epsilon down on the large beach blanket and smothering him in sunscreen. It appeared Conrad would take any excuse to slide his hands over the other two androids. So instead of running out into the waves, Connor and Collin had to wait until their alpha had his fill in running his hands over every inch of their exposed body. Connor figured Conrad would’ve taken it a step forward but Hank was there and wasn’t having any of it.

Conrad didn’t bother to answer, instead he slid his hands around Connor’s waist, gliding smoothly from the lotion as he pressed his fingers into the soft outline of Connor’s abdominal muscles, pulling the omega closer so that his front was against Connor’s back. The gesture made Connor’s body warm instantly in response and while the offer was tempting, Connor had a very tempting view in front of him. He could experience Conrad anytime, but the ocean was something that they had never experienced before.Connor turned his his to look over his shoulder, making his lips draw closer to his alpha’s tempting the younger android. Connor’s lips parted before delivering a sharp nip on Conrad’s lower lip, making him take a quick inhale.

It was all to distract the alpha from the fact Collin was approaching from behind with a hermit crab carefully caught between two fingers. Conrad leaned close to Connor to kiss the omega, that was the moment Collin moved the hermit crab near Conrad’s ear. Instantly, the crab’s small pincer clamped down on one of Conrad’s ears. The alpha yelped and leapt to his feet, freeing Connor in the process. Instantly, both Connor and Collin were running to the ocean. Hank was chuckled as he was lounging in his beach chair under the umbrella, having witnessed the whole ordeal. Sumo beside him perked up at the sight of Connor and Collin running, with Conrad hot on their heels. The large Saint Bernard with his fur trimmed shorter for the hot weather was ‘quickly’ running after the three androids, wanting to join in on what appeared to be fun.

All three androids were laughing in the sun, running the best they could in the shallows, splashing up water. It was a sight that Hank would never forget, relieved that his boys were finally getting to experience life to its fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean.


	132. Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Aside from them being naked.

“No one told me that the spa had a no clothes policy.” Collin complained for the tenth time already as they made their way to the locker room with robes and towels in hand. Connor was heading it off while Collin was dragging his feet, obviously not really sure if he wanted to be doing this.

“If you don’t want to, then you can wait out in the lobby.” Connor replied as he stopped in front of the lockers that had been assigned to them, Conrad didn’t seem too bothered by the idea since Connor seemed eager to try out the new spa. It had just recently opened for humans and androids, having specialized plans for either or. Androids would receive thirium flush, which was cleaning their inner tubing along with receiving completely new thirium. Then there was the cold and hot pools to soothe joints, the massages were to realign any bunched up artificial muscle filaments. Connor wanted the entire experience, with having worked constantly and trying to keep up with everything at the station, he felt like he could use a bit of pampering.

Collin frowned as he watched Connor peel off his shirt, revealing his smooth lightly tanned skin that held perfectly imperfect blemishes here and there. His body was well toned but had a slight padding that gave him a softer appearance. Collin stared a moment, it was very rare Connor was without clothes, especially outside of their room. Even Conrad turned his gray eyes over to watch with a new interest. Collin scowled a bit and shook his head in denial, he suddenly realized that he wasn’t the only one going to be naked and now he wasn’t all too willing to part with the chance. “I’ll do it, only because you asked me to.”

Conrad looked over to Collin with a raised brow as if surprised Collin finally caught on to why the alpha hadn’t protested in the slightest. Collin curled his lip a little and turned his back to Conrad as he went about pulling his shirt off, though Conrad’s gaze lingered a little longer on the older models before him, wanting to simply watch them strip before him without even realizing they were putting on a show for the alpha. Eventually, Conrad had to join in, not wanting to be caught admiring the scene before him. While Collin and Connor had similar bodies, Conrad’s was more defined with muscle, not meant to appear gentle or soft but strict and intimidating with his build. While the RK units appeared to have some similarities there were vast differences as well.

As Conrad was busy folding his clothes neatly to put them in a locker, he heard the approach of footsteps, looking over to the main aisle to see two civilian androids making their way down the locker room. They hesitated a moment when they spotted the RK models, their LEDs swirling yellow. Even after everything some androids remembered Connor and what he had done previously, a deviant hunter. An android who helped destroy the freedom of androids time and time again, sometimes ruthlessly. Stories were still passed around, mostly greatly exaggerated at this point. Connor didn’t seem to have noticed as he was in the process of helping Collin get out of his jeans, the fly seemed to have got dislocated off its track.

Conrad leveled a glare on the two other androids, not only did he not like the looks that were being directed towards them, he didn’t like the idea of others seeing Connor or Collin naked. He shifted a little to position himself to block out the view of the other two while being as casual as he could. He lowered his brows, the overcast making his gaze grow darker and that seemed to be enough warning for the other two androids to quickly hurry along to their own business. Satisfied he’d made his point, he turned his attention back to the two RK800 models, Connor had finally helped Collin out of his pants and both were finally nude, though Collin seemed a little uneasy about it still. Conrad’s gaze moved slowly over them, taking in the sight, this time both Connor and Collin were aware of his gaze, making a bit of blue tinge their cheeks and Collin to turn his head away in annoyance.

“I’m not certain if I should allow other people to see something that’s meant for my eyes only.”


	133. Comicon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None, Slight swearing.

The convention center was crowded, which was somewhat of a surprise since it was the first convention Detroit had since android had gained freedom and become a android dominated city. However, now with freedom, androids had the chance to enjoy comics, movies, and video games and had become equal enthusiast of their favorite activities. So when North had suggested they have a get together to enjoy their favorite first person shooter, Connor hadn’t thought it would turn out to be a full blown convention at Markus’ encouragement. The android leader had stated that it would be a fun thing for androids and humans to enjoy and build better relations with each other. The idea had gained a lot of interest and humans and androids from around the country had come to the first convention hosted by androids.

Connor looked around, seeing androids and humans in costumes along with a few people who hadn’t dressed up enjoying the cosplayers by getting pictures taken with them. Markus was right, humans and androids were enjoying the place together in peace and everyone seemed to have a lot of fun. Already several people had come up to him, Collin, and Conrad to ask for pictures and Connor and Collin were all too willing while Conrad merely tolerated people being close to the other two. Collin was having a great time, Connor was enjoying meeting people and Conrad was interested in seeing all the merchandise and sitting in on panels featuring his favorite game designers. So there was a little bit of everything for people to enjoy.

Since they already had the outfits, the RK boys had dressed up from characters in the Yakuza games. Conrad was dressed in a gray suit, a silken red button up shirt under it with the top three buttons undone to reveal a bit of his chest. His dark brown hair had shifted to black, swept back from his face to show off his dark, nearly black eyes, a contrast to his usual sterling gray tones. Connor was dressed more formally, with his black suit and white button up shirt, leather gloves fitted perfectly on his hands with his now black hair slicked back from his forehead, looking more professional. Collin looked the opposite in his tan faux snake skin jacket left open, revealing he wore no shirt underneath. His black leather pants fitted his legs ending with metal tipped pointed boots. Leather gloves held a bat which was simply made of foam, since no real weapons were allowed. Collin’s face was decorated to look like he had a slight bit of scruff along with an eyepatch, making him look like his character was supposed to be, unstable.

North appeared in the hallway ahead of them, looking around before spotting them, she lifted her hand and waved at the three to gain their attention. Connor excused himself from a couple of humans who were enthusiastically complimenting their costumes with Collin. Connor moved over to North who was dressed in futuristic plated armor tinted lavender with neon green accents, her helmet was held in the crook of her armor. “Guys, they’re about to start the cosplay contest, are you going to join? If so we better hurry and sign up.” North seemed excited, which was new since the only thing she seemed getting excited about was sparring with others, especially Conrad since he was the most upgraded android meant for fighting.

“Already?” Connor brought up his clock within his vision, surprised it had sped past so quickly. “Yeah, we’re going to join, we better hurry though.”

“You think you’re going to beat us with that, North?” Collin taunted with a grin, receiving a smug grin from North as they hurried down the hall, winding their way through the crowd the best they could.

“You bet your ass I am, you little gremlin.”


	134. Aquarium.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

It had been Hank’s idea to take them to the aquarium, recently the RKs had been watching shark movies so he figured it would be an event to let them see an actual shark in person. What Hank didn’t realize was that the RKs had taken it a step further, well, one in particular. Collin hadn’t been satisfied with the idea of just viewing a shark from behind a nice and dry place on the other side of the glass. Hank shouldn’t be worried, people could schedule doing this which meant the keepers in the aquarium knew what they were doing and the sharks were a docile breed as Connor informed him. Still, Hank couldn’t help but to worry as he watched Collin suit up in a full body wet suit. He didn’t need to breathe since he wouldn’t be staying down their long, the water was cool enough to keep his internal systems in check as well.

Connor and Conrad didn’t seem to be interested in joining Collin in the water, they had been perfectly content in viewing the beauty of the underwater world from where it was dry. Collin always had to take it up a notch though and once Collin had convinced Conrad and Connor it was safe, they finally gave in to his constant begging. Now they were standing at the side of the tank, watching as one of the tank keepers helped Collin into the water, not wanting to make too much of a disturbance in the water that might make the animals inside anxious. Almost instantly the nurse sharks were swimming around them, curious about the people in their tank. Collin’s golden eyes seemed excited about being in the water with the sharks, who were mostly harmless as long as they were given some respect, as was the golden rule with all animals.

The instructor held out his hand, indicating it was no okay to reach out and touch the sharks, showing the proper way to let his hand glide over the sharks as they swam past, keeping his hand away from the shark’s face as well. Collin reached out as a shark swam past him, feeling the sleek, streamline body slide under his palm, the fin bumping against his fingertips. It was an experience he wouldn’t forget, he was enjoying being in a habitat that mimicked a shark’s, in the water with them swimming around him as he floated near weightlessly in the water. It seemed to last forever and when the instructor indicated they return to the surface, it was all too soon. As the keeper helped Collin out of the water, Connor was running up, looking excited after simply watching Collin enjoy himself. “How was it?” Connor exclaimed as he reached Collin who was in the process of taking off his equipment down to his tight swim shorts.

“It was awesome! I got to touch one too! They’re not as scary as the sharks in the movies either.” Collin commented as he shook his head, sending water everywhere like a dog, causing Connor to lift his hand up in vain to block the water.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, especially when you used your one free token a year to get what you want.” Connor teased as he moved over, helping towel off Collin’s hair as the epsilon looked stricken.

“Hey, wait, I didn’t say I was using that just yet! You tricked me!” Collin grumbled but held still as he let his omega care for him, making sure his hair was properly dried.Conrad moved up as Connor draped the towel around Collin’s shoulders, the alpha leaning in without a word to rub his neck against Collin’s, re-establishing his scent on the epsilon since the salt water had washed some of the scent away. Collin pressed his hands against Conrad’s chest to try to push the slightly larger android away, embarrassed at such a show of affection while others were watching. Conrad didn’t budge until he was satisfied that his scent was re-established and Collin was bristled and growling in annoyance at him. Connor quickly soothed it over by leaning in to place a kiss on Collin’s cheek, thoroughly distracting him.

“You looked like you were having a lot of fun, so I’ll let it slide this time.” Connor finally admitted, he’d only been teasing Collin. Seeing the younger android enjoy himself was worth it, Collin tried so hard to fit in that neither Conrad, Connor, or Hank could really say no to him.


	135. Differences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

As the recording turned on, the view was of Conrad sitting between Connor and Collin on the bed. The omega and epsilon were shirtless, even then it was difficult to tell them apart at first glance.Their warm skin tone, even down to the blemishes and freckles, they appeared almost identical. Conrad had lighter skin, less blemishes and no freckles, he stood out a bit more from the 800’s with even his build. Connor looked a little uncomfortable with his shirt off in front of the camera, Collin just looked like his usual annoyed self at having to put up with Conrad’s demands. The first one to speak was Conrad, his steel gray eyes idly observing Connor and Collin as he seemed all too pleased to talk about them.

“Upon first inspection, one might think Connor and Collin are identical. However, if you spend as much time as I have with their minds and bodies, you start to see even the smallest of differences.” Conrad lifted a hand up to cup Connor’s jaw, guiding his head to look at the camera, one finger brushing just beneath one of Connor’s eyes. “As you can see with Connor, his eyes are a dark brown color. they look almost black in low light but in the sun you can properly see their beauty, like warm chocolate.” Conrad leaned down to place a kiss over each one of Connor’s closed eyes to show his adoration for them. Connor’s cheeks seemed to warm, but he didn’t pull away as he enjoyed the affection.

Conrad’s hand left Connor’s jaw, moving to grab Collin’s, who was a little more resistant to Conrad’s guiding touch but eventually turned his gaze to the camera as instructed. “Now, you can see with Collin’s eyes, they’re a light brown in low light, but when the sun hits them just right, its like looking into a jar of fresh honey. Though the golden hue can be somewhat intimidating.” Conrad soothed when he noticed Collin about to protest being called anything sweet. Conrad had no intentions on hurting Collin’s pride, at least not at the moment. Like he did with Connor, Conrad leaned in, holding Collin’s jaw with a bit more firm grasp so Collin couldn’t escape receiving a kiss over each of his closed eyes.

Conrad didn’t let go of Collin though, instead moving his hands to pry open Collin’s mouth, peeling the lips back to reveal the epsilon’s teeth. Collin resisted at first but when he realized he was getting to show off his teeth again, he complied, all too willing to show them off. “Collin’s teeth have been replaced with more dominant teeth. Usually more dominant traits have four upper canines, two on each side and have two sharp canines on the lower jaw. This is for making decent claiming marks, though they are not as thick or large as a typical alpha’s, they are still impressive for a beta-based dynamic.” Conrad released Collin who worked his jaw and mouth a little, able to taste traces of Conrad on his lips and teeth.

When Conrad turned to Connor, the eldest android already had his head angled, waiting for Conrad as the alpha gently encouraged Connor’s mouth open. “With omegas, they only have two upper canines, one on each side, they’re small but tend to be sharper than other dynamics. Most tend to either have very small lower canines or none at all, Connor has them as he is still a hunter after all.” Conrad rubbed the pad of his thumb against one of those upper canines, feeling how sharp they were. Connor playfully brushed his tongue over Conrad’s thumb, causing the alpha to momentarily get distracted, watching Connor with a warmer look. Collin let out a growling huff to get Conrad back on track.

Conrad pulled his hand back before he could let Connor pull him into something not fit for film. Instead, he slipped his hand up into Connor’s hair, lightly massaging his fingertips into Connor’s scalp, knowing how to get Connor to relax against him. “The next notable trait is their hair, while both are soft and silken. Connor has darker brown hair and usually keeps his in proper order. On the other hand…” Conrad turned his head, sliding his other hand up into Collin’s hair, pulling the epsilon back to lean against him as well. He kept the two resting against his shoulders, massaging their scalps gently to help relax them. “Collin’s is a touch lighter and tends to be messier if Connor isn’t constantly grooming him. Those are just the visual differences, their personalities and scents are widely different as well.”

Conrad bowed his head, placing himself between the to so he could close his eyes and inhale the comforting scents of the two that held a special place within him. “Despite these differences, I love both of them equally.”


	136. Zoo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: CONRAD NO.

After how well Collin seemed to take touching sharks, Hank figured their next trip would involve more of similar activities. He had Tina help him make a list of things to take his androids out to experience, they had so much to make up for that humans took for granted. So today he took the RKs to the zoo, a place where they could see animals that weren’t normally found in the city, or in their country even. Connor and Collin were all too thrilled, while Conrad as usual tried to remain reserved, he seemed to be interested as well. Though Conrad instantly regretted the feeding the giraffe part of the experience, the long purple tongue had thoroughly left Conrad’s hand a sticky mess, disgruntling the alpha considerably.

Some of the animals were androids though as their species was slowly going extinct, like the polar bear. Though Hank was surprised at how life like the polar bears wear, remembering in his childhood field trip seeing real polar bears at the zoo. While Hank had seen all these animals before, he was now getting the chance to watch the androids experience it for the first time. How Connor and Collin would press their face against the glass as the polar bear would swim up to them, pawing at the surface. Conrad even placed his hand on the tempered glass, the polar bear mimicking him and Hank could swear he saw the alpha android smile just a little.

Connor enjoyed the petting zoo most of all, getting to move around to pet each one of the farm animals, spending time with each one. Collin seemed bored with the lazy domestic animals, Conrad was trailing after Connor, enjoying the way the omega seemed to love and dote on each one. He got to pick up chickens, ducks, and rabbits, speaking softly to each one to the point it was difficult to believe that Connor was actually designed to hunt and kill androids. Collin sat beside Hank grumpily as Connor and Conrad fed a carrot to one of the miniature horses who seemed to lazily and carefully take bites of the vegetable. Collin’s guard was down, which was a bad idea with a pair of rambunctious little miniature goats in the pen. One decided it wasn’t receiving the attention it wanted and headbutted Collin in the back, making the epsilon fall over into the dirt.

After they finished laughing at the sulking Collin, they moved on to the next event, Hank had scheduled another activity that not a lot of people got to do. The zoo keeper led them into a building for employees only, back towards what appeared to be a veterinary room with kennels stacked on one wall, they had towels draped over some of the cages to keep the inhabitants calm. As the RKs stood there, curious as to what Hank had got them into, the keeper opened up one of the cages. Instantly there was high pitched sounds from the inhabitants being disturbed. When the woman turned around, she placed three small tiger cubs on the examination table, the warm blanket to keep them from the cold metal.

Connor gasped, Collin’s eyes widened and Conrad’s interest was highly peeked. “Here, you guys can give them their scheduled bottle.” The keeper instructed as she handed the androids a bottle each of warmed formula. Instantly, all three were at the table, the keeper helping instruct them the proper way to bottle feed the two week old cubs. As the cubs latched onto the bottles, suckling hungrily, the keeper started to explain to them about the tigers. Each one was a different breed, but there were no longer any more tigers alive in the wild, only in captivity. “But with the help of androids, both human and animal, it might be easier to raise them more capable to thrive in the wild. These cubs will be raised by our newest tiger android, which is programmed with the natural habits and hunting traits of an actual tiger. Its not a sure shot, but its the closest we’ve come to releasing tigers back into the wild.”

“However, since Cyberlife went out of business, there has been no further production of animals or replacements for when they get damaged. Once everything gets settled, Markus said he would put them back in production as soon as he can.” The keeper added, Connor was brushing his free hand along one of the cubs back as it greedily nursed on the bottle, quickly emptying the bottle. “We still have some DNA left over of a few other species as well, but they’ll need android animal foster parents as well, so all our progress is put on hold for the moment. Though with the help of the freed androids, we have made great advancements in programming the animals as well. They can easily interface with the animals to scan them for any malfunctions and the android animals respond better to them than humans.”

Finally the cubs released the empty bottles, starting to clamber over themselves for warmth. Their eyes were open but likely could only see blurs at this point. They looked like large kittens, it was difficult to imagine them as the largest cat in the world. “Do you have an adult tiger in the zoo?” Connor asked, curious to see the differences in size from the kittens to an adult. He’d seen them on documentaries and knew their average dimensions, but it was so much different than seeing them in person he was finding out through his adventures. “We have a brother in sister at the moment, would you like to see them?” The keeper asked as she was already heading towards the door that Conrad pulled open politely for her. All three androids nodded their head, making Hank give off a exhale of a laugh. They followed after the keeper who took them to a viewing room, there was floor to ceiling bars on half the room, keeping the tigers on the other side and allowing them to be safe.

Connor gasped a bit, Collin exclaimed a ‘cool’, but it was Conrad who did the unexpected. He went over to the bars and crouched down. Calmly, he stuck his hand through the bars before the keeper could stop him, stroking his palm over the large male tiger’s head. The large cat remained laying there, closing his eyes as he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the scratches behind his ear.


	137. Art Class.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Collin is nakie.

Connor wasn’t all too keen on letting Collin be a model for today’s art class, but the epsilon had all too eagerly volunteered when Markus asked the class if someone wanted to pose today. What made matters worse was that Collin was completely naked in front of the entire class, not even the little sheet conveniently draped over the younger android’s groin made it any better. How was Connor supposed to concentrate when Collin was staring at him like that? This whole ordeal was a bad idea, especially when Collin hadn’t exactly told Conrad what he was doing. Connor had tried insisting they should tell the alpha first but Collin simply said he didn’t need permission from anyone and the idea of doing something Conrad wouldn’t approve of only made it that more appealing.

Connor stared at his canvas, he was doing his best to paint, but every time he looked up to see what he needed to do next, Colin would wink at him or make a subtle move to draw Connor’s eyes along his body, making heat rise in his cheeks. Maybe if they weren’t in the middle of a class, Connor would be more tempted and free with his actions. However, there were at least five other people in the room, all painting Collin, which did somewhat annoy Connor. He wouldn’t show his jealousy though, he was a little too collected for that. Now if the other students shown any real interest in Collin other than just being a model, Connor would be a bit more concerned. Collin seemed to really only be interested in teasing Connor though, completely ignoring everyone else in the class as he was all too amused with making Connor squirm.

Connor gave the epsilon a glare when Collin ‘accidentally’ shifted the sheet a little lower as he laid out on his side like some renaissance painting. Collin was doing his best to remain still for the artists, but he paused to yawn, purposefully showing off his teeth in Connor’s direction. The eldest android gripped his paintbrush tight enough that it snapped. Annoyed by his lack of control, Connor set the paintbrush aside and grabbed a new one. There was always spares since sometimes androids with deviancy had struggled to control their grip whenever they were hit with an unexpected wave of emotion. Even though Connor was mostly in control of his emotions by now, he still had his bouts, humans had years to come to term with their emotions, androids hadn’t even had a entire year yet.

“Alright everyone, that will be the end of today’s class.” Markus’ smooth and calming voice broke the quiet concentration, gaining the attention of the students with practiced ease. No surprise, the android leader could control a room with kindness of fierce determination, never having to raise his voice unless he was trying to pump up a crowd. Collin sat up, making sure the sheet covered his lower half still. The students were already packing away their art kits, eager to go on to the next part of their day, painting was fun, but they could feel the tension between Connor and Collin and were ready to get out. Connor was taking his time putting away his art kit, but he didn’t have to wait long as the door to the art room opened.

Conrad had come to pick them up from having been with Simon teaching cooking to other androids and humans. Since the classes ended around the same time and were both set in Markus’ home, it was all too easy for them to rejoin after their classes. Conrad stepped into the room only to have his gray eyes land immediately on the nude male sitting on a lounge in front of the room. Everyone in the room stilled at the sudden cold and harsh scent of the alpha, though Markus only let out a tired exhale. Markus was already pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking that if he could get a headache, this would definitely be the time for it.

Before Collin could move, Conrad was already there, pressing Collin back down against the lounge, caging the epsilon in by placing a hand on each side of the other male’s head, one knee placed on the cushion between Collin’s legs, making the sheet dangerously pinned. “What are yo-” Before Collin could finish, sharp teeth pierced into the side of his neck, making him yelp indignantly, hands shoving roughly against Conrad’s chest, but the upgraded model didn’t budge. Only when Conrad was satisfied with the heavy mark he left over Collin’s scent gland, did the younger android pull away but not before giving the bite a languid drag of his tongue. He moved his lips to one of Collin’s ears so he could growl a low warning just for him.

“Your body is for Connor and I to enjoy, do this again and I’ll have to give the artist a different kind of public display to paint.”


	138. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Connor had gone off to accompany Hank to the doctor, just a regular check up to see how Hank had progressed in his health ever since the RKs had put him on a path of a healthy lifestyle. This left Collin and Conrad home alone, Connor said that having all three of them in a small exam room would likely only stress Hank out and Connor being an omega would help ease tension and stress. Collin was resting on the couch as usual, Conrad had turned the television off when he noticed the epsilon in standby mode. The gamma preferred a bit of quiet as he sat down in the armchair, using a tablet to continue his research. Lately he’d been interested in getting a new house, it was a fairly big step but this little house was bursting at the seams and it would be a little bit easier to breath when they weren’t constantly bumping into each other or fighting over the bathroom.

Sumo was resting peaceful at Conrad’s feet, another requirement for their new house would be a yard. Sumo didn’t run around much but a big dog would need a nice place to stretch out. Preferably the bed rooms were spaced apart so they could get some privacy during those intimate moments, he hated when he had to make sure he kept Collin and Connor quiet so they wouldn’t disturb the old alpha. Thick walls too maybe, though he’d have to personally investigate each house to see if it was up to his standards. Though he wasn’t exactly the pickiest one out of the family. Connor was, though Connor didn’t acknowledge his omega side often, he did tend to be selective about his personal space, what he would allow or not in his room. And it was his room and Collin and Conrad were simply allowed in it. Conrad didn’t mind, it amused the gamma to no end and all he really wanted was Connor and Collin, materialistic things mattered little to him.

The peace was quickly ruined when there was a large boom that shook the house a little, it sounded far too close. Conrad dropped the tablet on the chair beside him and stood up. He was about to go look out the window when he glanced over at Collin. The Epsilon was sitting up after giving off a startled help. His LED was a dangerously flickering red, eyes squeezed closed as one hand pressed the heel of his palm against his temple. The other clutched his chest as if in pain, the expression was one Conrad didn’t often see on Collin. Immediately, Conrad moved over to the couch, ignoring investigating the source of the noise. When he reached for Collin, the older model flinched but Conrad didn’t retreat. He kept his movements slow and gentle, pulling the slightly smaller android over to sit between his legs.

Conrad pulled Collin to lean back against him, he could feel the small trembles in the other android’s body. Slowly, Conrad’s hands moved up and down along the outside of Collin’s arms, holding him close. The gamma took deep and slow breaths, letting Collin feel the steady rise and fall of his chest to help lower Collin’s own respiration rate. That crisp snowy scent filling Collin’s nose, offering protection and safety, reassuring him that he was alright. Conrad turned his head, pressing his lips against the top of Collin’s head, inhaling the soured leather scent that was slowly beginning to dissolve. Conrad began to rumble up a purr to further calm Collin down, letting the vibration of his chest soothe the other male further.

“I’m here for you.” Conrad murmured softly as Collin began to slowly ease up against him. After so much stress, everything inside Collin crumbled. Conrad felt the signs of silent sobbing, the jerky motions of his shoulders and the erratic jumps in his breath. With ease, Conrad slowly turned the epsilon around so he could straddle his lap. One hand raised to cradle the back of Collin’s head, guiding him to tuck his face against Conrad’s neck. With Collin safely tucked against him, Conrad wrapped his arms around the other android, one hand idly rubbing back and forth along his back. There was nothing more to do but simply let Collin pour out all the emotions he kept smothered, locked deep away just so he could get by day to day and enjoy his life.

“You are loved and I will not let anything happen to you ever again.”


	139. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Collin has a dirty mind.

“You would think being an alpha meant to never have a weakness, but alpha’s get stressed out just like any other dynamic.” Connor stated as he rested in bed with a temporary attachment clinging to him. Conrad had his face pressed against Connor’s chest, his arms coiled around the eldest android’s midsection. Collin was resting with his head on Conrad’s back, one arm draped over the younger android in some sort of haphazard dog pile. Connor’s hand was lifted up, gently sliding his fingers through Conrad’s darker brown hair, occasionally rubbing his fingers along Conrad’s scalp in a slight massage.

“Its not easy being an alpha either, especially one that’s partnered with not one, but two others. Worrying about both Collin and I, making sure we’re happy, its a full time job. Not to mention being in a dangerous line of work, it goes against an alpha’s nature to let his partners be in the line of danger. So its a constant battle for Conrad to let us do our jobs.” Connor paused, leaning down to press his lips against Conrad’s temple, right about the stressed blinking of his red LED, the only sign that the alpha gave away that he was anxious. His grip tightened a little in response to the kiss, firmly clinging to his omega.

“So every so often its good to let him indulge in his alpha nature, its no good to let it remain bottled up. I can take an evening of possessive clinging to make sure Conrad is happy.” Connor looked down at Conrad, the corners of his lips tugging upward a little. “I do find it pretty cute in moments like this though, to see this side of him that no one else but Collin and I get to see. Well, you get to see it now, but its different than truly experiencing it.” Connor blinked for a moment before shaking his head.

Before he could continue talking, Conrad shifted subtly and Connor jumped a little, a light dusting of blue reaching his cheeks and he quickly turned his head to clear his throat in a distraction. “Well, he can be cute until he decides to grab my butt out of the blue.”

“It helps me relieve stress.” Conrad’s muffled voice interrupted, still sounding serious despite the topic they were on. However, it was his turn to jerk a little when Collin decided to wake up and deliver a little sharp nip to Conrad’s lower spine.

“I can suggest another way to relieve stress now that I’m awake.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://dbhdeviantdynamics.tumblr.com/) is the ask blog. Take it. Just TAKE IT.


End file.
